Cloud in your mind
by VelvetRainDrop
Summary: Mia and Jacob don't like each other, but they are dared to go on a date for one night. Everything is fine until Jakes wolf gene kicks in and the unthinkable happens. How will they cope with the aftermath? Will they be together in the end? Jacob/OC R
1. Back to My life

**A/N: This is just something i've had in my head for awhile. The first few chapters will be really cute but later in the story, some serious stuff happens. Please Read and Review**.

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I packed the last bit of my clothes in my over packed suitcase and tried to zip it shut. I had everything but the kitchen sink in it.  
It was back to normal once again, spending my summer in Forks, washington with my father. But not just the summer anymore, I was moving there permanently. I hadn't been there since the summer of 2000 when I was 11 years old. I was now 16 going on 17. I lived with my Grandma in Los Angeles for as long as I could remember.

I never knew my mother, apparently she loved the bottle more than she loved me and dad and decided to move out of our lives for good. Oh well, my father was all I needed.

My dad visted me frequently in Los Angeles but now that my grandma has Alzheimer's desease and doesn't know who the hell I am anymore, my dad decided that it was time for me to move back home.

I used to love my summers in Washington. Despite it not ever having the best of weather, I enjoyed being there very much. I had many childhood friends there that I had missed. I also had childhood enemies too. Jacob Black comes to mind. We absolutley hated each other, he would hang with the boys and I would hang with the girls.

We had our own little group of friends and we would play practical jokes on each other all the time. My group of friends included Emily, Leah, Bella and Rachel (Jacob's own sister). And he had Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul.

I looked over to my bed side cabinet and saw a very old picture that was taken 5 years ago. It was of me and my best friends and the anticaption of seeing them again made me feel sick. I was just too excited.

It was one of the hottest summers washington had ever seen and we were all on First Beach in La Push for a bonfire...

Flashback August 2000

_"Throw me the damn ball butt munch!" Jacob shouted at me._

_Him and the boys were playing Baseball on the beach, and no they weren't very good at it. The sun was blazing and we all had our shorts and T-shirts on._

_"Only if you let me take a wack at it" I said smoothly at him. Jacob and I were so competitive, we never liked the other winning or the other one looking better than the other._

_"Are you kidding me? Girls can't play Baseball!" The boys all started laughing at me and looked at me as if I was a joke._

_"Are you scared Jake? Scared that you just might get your butt embarrassed by a girl?" The girls and I were sat on the high rocks swinging off the edge, we were told many times to stay away from the edge but we wanted to get a better look at the game._

_"Scared? By you? Mia, you will never be better than me at Baseball". Jacob was acting so overly confident that I was so determined to wipe that smug smile off his face._

_"I would'nt act so cocky Jake, I've seen Mia play and believe me when I say, this girl can run!" Bella and I played all the time with the kids from Forks in the clearing in the forest. I was the only one that could ever get a home run 5 times in a row._

_Bella and her father Charlie lived next door to my dad. I always missed her when the summers were over and I had to go back to L.A, but she was always the first person I would knock on for when I came back again._

_"Let's take a bet Jakey boy, If I don't bat this ball on to that rock furthest away, me and the girls get to be yours and the guys slaves for a whole day" Everyone gasped in unison._

_"Um.... Mia? I think you may have gone over to the bad place. There is no way I am going to be their slave" Leah started shaking nervously._

_"Relax Leah, Mia is a pro. She will definitley get it" Bella reassured her._

_"And if you do get it?" Embry asked. I had thought long and hard for this pay back, the last time we lost a bet we all had to dress in bright pink clothing to one of the bonfires. Every single one of us was a Tom-boy and we hated anything girly. Now it was time for sweet revenge._

_"You have to go skinny dipping in the sea.... Butt naked!" All the girls started laughing their heads off and Leah almost fell of the edge of the large rock. The guys looked worried but quickly covered it up by rolling their eyes._

_"Get ready to start making us sandwhiches woman!" Quil shouted and I stuck my tongue out to him._

_I jumped off the rock and slowly walked over to the base. The girls were cheering me and the guys were booing. As I picked up the bat, I began to realise that there was definitley a slight chance I could miss the rock. I couldn't bare the thought of looking like a complete loser in front of everyone. My palms began sweating._

_Jacob made the pitch and it was like slow motion, the ball was coming at me and I had my eyes peeled. For a mini second, I had a vision of Jacob and his pals freezing their nuts off in the sea while the girls and I were laughing our heads off. That was enough to make me determined to get that rock. I raised the bat in the air then BAM!_

_The ball went flying in the air, past the bases, past the bonfire and past all the adults until finally it smacked off that one rock._

_An eruption of cheers and applause filled the air, even the adults looked impressed. All the boys jaws dropped and they couldn't believe I made it to that rock._

_"You gotta admit, that was one hell of a wack" Quil said to jacob. Jacob looked defeated and through off his baseball cap. I was smiling so much my jaw began to ache. I looked and saw that my dad was running over to me._

_"That was amazing Mia. See, I knew you took after me the most!" My dad lifted me up in the air and started twirling around. It was one of the many great memories I had._

End of flashback.

I quickly got out of my trance and realised I had 20 minutes to get to the Airport. I was recently staying with a friend in L.A. She lived in a funeral home and I couldn't bare living there much longer. I had many restless nights knowing there were dead bodies beneath me. I couldn't wait to leave. I hugged my friend good bye and she said "Please come back here and visit me when you can".

"Yeah.... Um sure" I felt awful, I was very grateful to her for letting me live with her all these months but jeez! I was glad to get away from that morbid place.

I slept through most of the flight and it was the best nap I had had in months. The food was disgusting and the flight movie was boring so I decided to put my head set on and listen to the Air radio. The first channel I switched to was playing a song that quickly made a memory spring to mind...

Flashback 2000

_The girls and I rode our bikes round La Push. It was still abnormally warm there. Emily had taped a radio on to her handle bars and it was playing "You get what you give" By New Radicals. As we rode we all sang the lyrics to the chorus very loudly but I could hear some stifled laughter from the beach._

_"Hmmm I wonder what those losers are up to today". We all rode towards the beach, still singing. When we got there we could see 5 figures in the sea._

_The guys had lost the bet and they still had to do what we told them to do. But we all couldn't believe it, they had all actually stripped off and were playing around in the water._

_"What the?!? they could have at least waited till there was another bonfire so everyone could see and laugh at them" Leah said in a huff._

_"Well there goes the wasted bet" Bella said while kicking a rock on to the sand. I wasn't going to let them get away scot free, no I had another plan in mind._

_The girls followed me down the beach towards them and I shouted "Hey losers, having fun?"_

_The guys quickly realised we were there and tried to cover their selves up with their hands._

_"We were till you came along" Jacob said._

_"Hey you know what else is fun? Us grabbing your clothes and running off with them" I said with an evil grin. They weren't so bothered about skinny dipping, but they would be if they had no clothes to put back on._

_"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Jacob was getting scared now and it only made me feel more evil. We picked up their clothes and ran off. I looked back and could see they were running close behind us. We laughed at the fact that they were naked. We quickly got on our bikes and rode off. The boys stood shivering and they all looked like puppy dogs._

_"Aww I feel so bad" Bella said and she made me feel guilty then too. Bella wasn't as evil as me, thank god she was around to stop me when I got too much._

_"Aww now I do too!" We all started to ride slowly and we chucked each piece of their clothing behind us._

_"If you want them, come and get them!" Bella shouted. The boys began running again and picked up there socks, underwear, pants and T-shirts. We finally got our revenge, and it was oh so sweet. We quickly rode off down the road with the song still blasting from the radio. I could have sworn I heard Jacob say "We will get them tonight" though._

End of flashback

The flight was finally over and when I looked out the window, it was absolutley pouring down with rain. But it didn't really bother me, I was so looking foward to seeing my dad. I collected my suitcase and went to meet my dad at the exit. I finally saw him, the one person I trusted in the whole world. I walked towards him but he wasn't looking at me at all, in fact he was looking right past me. Did he not recognise me? Then I suddenly realised he hadn't seen me since I dyed my hair a deep red. I was naturally a dull mousy brown but I like to change the colour of my hair on a monthly basis.

"Um, dad? It's me Mia!" My fathers eyes opened wide with shock.

"Mia! Jeez woman you changed your hair again? It'll fall out one day!" I rolled my eyes, and gave him a hug and a kiss.

My father was on the sick at the moment after he had an injury at work. He was a mechanic and apparently he dropped a heavy tool on his right knee. He was awaiting an operation and so he walked with a limp. He offered to carry my heavy suitcases but I said I was fine.

We were coming up to the entry of Forks in the car and my stomach did a flip. I was finally back home where I belonged. Everything we drove past had a memory. We finally got to our home and I unloaded my cases from my dads car. I heard a beep from next door but I couldn't recognise the truck, it looked really old. The door swung open and out popped my most missed friend. Bella.

"Oh my god!" We both squealed in unison and we both ran over to each other. Bella ended up falling on the grass, still her clumsy self I could see. When she finally got to me she hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"It's good to see you Bells" I said as I hugged my friend.

"Your hair his crazy, when did you do this?" Bella said laughing.

"Awhile back, I just found a random bottle of it at my friends house and put it on" Bella laughed again

"You are so random with your hair, I can't even remember what colour it should be.  
I unpacked my stuff in my room, Bella helped of course because I was so not as organised as her. When we finally had it done I went over to her house to greet Charlie.

My dad was already over there getting ready to watch a game. My dad and I are baseball freaks.

As Bella and I walked over to the lawn, a car pulled up outside. I didn't recognise who the people were but Bella seemed to. She was smiling and walking over to them.

A tall guy with long dark hair in a pony tail got out the car first and pulled out a wheel chair. The names that Bella called them had my jaw dropping to the ground.

"Hey Billy, Hey Jake"

Billy? Jake? No, that couldn't be Jake. He's huge! The Jake I knew was a little smaller than me with a baby face. But this guy didn't look like a kid at all, but a man!

"Hey Bells" he said as he helped his dad into the wheel chair. He looked over to me and it looked like he was trying to figure out who I was. Maybe the hair wasn't helping.

"Jake, Billy you remember Mia Aspinall don't you?" They both looked at me as if I was an alien and they both had the same look my dad had when he finally recognised me.

"How could I forget" Jake said smugly. He finally remembered.

I was the one that beat his ass at baseball that one time, the one that nicked his and his friends clothes, the one that through cold buckets of water over him while he was laying on the sand. But he did plenty to me too. And there was one thing that I would never forget that he did to me. But that's another memory.

"Hey" I said awkwardly and I shook Billy's hand.


	2. Reunited with the Enemy

**A/N: I want to say thank to my very first reviewers. I'm glad you like this story up to now! You made me smile so much that I decided to update very quickly. I have improved the grammar. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

I followed Bella and Jake into her house. The men were all sitting on the chairs and sofa with their eyes glued to the Television. Jake and Bella went into the kitchen and I sat next to my dad.

I tried to concentrate on the game but my mind was clouded with something else. How the hell did Jacob and Bella become so Pally? When I was around, it was the girls vs the guys and Bella didn't like Jake just as much as me. I knew that Charlie and Billy were best friends but I didn't know Jacob and Bella were too.

Maybe Jacob had changed and became more mature with age. He definitley had on the physical side. He had obviously gone through puberty rather quickly. He was the same age as me and yet he looked about 10 years older.

I decided to go into the kitchen and see what they were both up to.

They were sat down by the kitchen table with two sodas. Bella noticed that I had come in and chucked me a soda as well. I sat next to Bella opposite Jacob.

"Wow, your hair is the craziest I have ever seen. And that's saying something if you know what I mean" Jacob said smiling at him self.

I knew exactly what he meant. That cruel joke him and Embry did to me 5 years ago was the worst thing he ever did. It took me ages to get over it.

"Oh haha, very funny Jake. I still never got to have my revenge. I'd watch your pony tail if I were you" I joked at him. He looked so proud of what he did to me. I was definitley going to get him back for it.

"God, I remember that! Jake that was so cruel, I know we did some pretty shitty things to you but that was just... wow" Bella said. She knew how bad it was. She was the one I was crying to every single day till I went back home.

"Oh come on, you and the rest of them did way more cruel things to us. What about when you put poison ivy into my clothes while they were washing in the machine? I had a rash for days!" Jacob said.

Bella and I couldn't hold our laughter. I ended up spitting my soda out all over Jacob and he winced. I got it all over his face.

"Ugh! gross Mia" Jacob said while he tried to wipe it off his face. My jacket was in front of me on the table and Jake decided to use it to wipe the soda off him.

"Get off! You cheeky git" I tried to grab the jacket off Jake but he was just way too strong. The chair he was sat on ended up going backwards on him and he took me with him. I ended up on top of him, still trying to grab my jacket. We were both wrestling on the floor.

Bella was crying with laughter, she was bent over the counter trying to stop herself from weeing. All the men from the living room came in the kitchen to see what was going on. It must have looked really weird with Jake lying on the floor with me on top of him. We both stopped wrestling and looked at everyone staring at us.

"What the hell are you kids doing?" Charlie said, but it also looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"5 years later and they are still at it. Some things never change" Billy chuckled.

Jacob eventually let go of my jacket and as I got up off him, he gave me a snide dig on my leg. I retaliated by lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Hey!" He said while smiling. He looked like he was enjoying it.

"OK now kids, leave it for outside before you break something huh?" Said Charlie. I felt so cheeky, I had been here for less than an hour and already I had caused chaos in his house.

"I'm sorry Charlie" I said while I walked over to Bella by the counter.

Jacob finally got up and dusted himself off. He was still smiling that stupid goofy grin. He was loving every minute of it.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure they both behave from now on" said Bella. I gave Jake a playful evil look and he mocked it.

I could see that Jacob had not matured at all, I was wrong. But then again, I was still just as bad as him. We acted like a pair of... 11 year olds.

When the game had finished, Billy and Jacob left. But before walking out the door, Jacob swiped his foot over mine and I nearly fell over as I passed him in the hall.

"Oooh you don't half make my blood boil, Black" I said through my teeth at him.

"Let me know when you are ready for round two" He chuckled as he walked out the door. Round two? If that smug bastard wants round two, I will definitley give it to him.

My dad and I stayed for dinner at the Swan's and after it Bella and I went up to her room. It was so neat and tidy, like it always used to be. Whenever I would stay with my dad, within days my room would look like a bomb had hit it.

We both sat on her bed.

"You and Jake are right back to where you left off. You both crack me up so much" Bella said while she leaned back on her pillow. I bet we didn't look like a pair of sixteen year olds earlier, but a pair of 11 year olds again. I admitt, it was kind of funny. It only took less than an hour for me and Jake to start winding each other up.

"I know, I see he hasn't changed at all. By the way, how did you and Jake become such good friends? How the hell did you become friends with that?" Bella laughed at my remark and rolled her eyes.

"Well when I moved back to Forks last year, we just kind of hit it off. I hang out in La Push with him all the time. Same goes for the rest of the La Push gang, they are all actually pretty cool guys" I couldn't believe it, how the hell did Bella end up tolerating such losers? I wondered if they were just as "mature" as Jake is.

But then again, I was the one they hated the most. I was the ring leader of my gang and the mastermind behind all the pranks and jokes. I used to love winding them up so much. I don't even know how it all started.

"Well shut my mouth, I guess if you can get on with them I can." I wasn't exactly confident saying that. I knew there was a slight chance that they all still hated me.

"Well hey, there is a bonfire on the beach friday night that I am going to. Why don't you come along? I'm sure Rebecca and Leah can't wait to see you again". I was actually smiling at that idea. Whether those losers would be there or not, the chance at seeing my old best friends again was all I cared about.

"Of course! You can count me in!".

I noticed that there was something odd about Bella. She was smiling nearly all the time. In fact she looked the happiest I had ever seen her. I decided to question her on it.

"So you seem very cheery, and I am guessing it's not just about me returning. Got anything to share?"

Bella blushed a light pink and looked down and smiled. I knew there was something.

"Umm, Maybe... OK I'll tell you" I layed down next to her on the bed. I always loved gossip.

"So theres this guy that I'm seeing. His name is Edward..." I cut her off immdiatley.

"Wait a minute, you have a boyfriend? What the hell? I thought I'd never see the day!" Bella Swan having a boyfriend?

"Yeah, Yeah I know I said years ago that I wouldn't get a boyfriend till I graduated. But there was just something about him that completely... sucked me in so to speak" I listened to her carefully, wondering where she was going with this.

She showed me a photo of her and this Edward and my mouth opened wide. He looked like a model, he could BE a model.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph, how on earth did you pull him? He's an absolute stunner!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I know! He's also the most kindest, sweetest and selfless person I have ever met. I am so not good enough for him and I still can't get over that he even wants to be with me!" I hated it when Bella put her self down.

"Hey, you know I hate it when you do that. You are absolutley fine as you are. You are also sweet, kind and selfless. And I bet he knows that too. He also can see the good person everyone else sees" I reassured her.

"Thanks Mia" She said while she hugged me lightly.

Bella and I catched up for 2 hours straight in her room and I could see that it was getting dark. I left her house at about 10:30 and went straight home.

I watched an action flick with my dad and then went to go bed. My dad and I are the same, we stay up through most the night and only get about 6 hours sleep.

I turned on my stereo in my room and lowered the volume. I got out my old photo album and looked at all the photos. I came across a particular Photograph that made me cringe.

It was taken of me after Jake and his pals played a prank on me. I looked ridulous. I remember what he did oh so well...


	3. Gone too far

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Flashback 2000

_Rachel and me snook out of the washer room as fast as we could._

_The night before, Embry and Jacob snook into Rachel's room and loosened the screws on the posts of her bed. When she was getting ready for bed, she lay down and the bed collapsed on her. She could here stifled laughter coming from Jake's room so she knew he had something to do with it._

_Jacob and Rachel were just the same. Always winding each other up in the most ridiculous ways._

_The next day she told me what happened and asked me to think of another way to get them back._

_"So they want to play hardball do they? Come on I've got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea" She followed me into the woods and I took a plastic bag with me. She wondered what it was for. I found some poison ivy by a nearby tree and picked it up with the plastic bag._

_"What are you going to do with that?" she asked curiously._

_"Oh you shall soon see my friend, you shall soon see"_

_We went back to her house and checked to see if Jake and Embry were there. Thankfully they were out and so we snook into the washer room._

_"No way! Mia you are sadistic but brilliant at the same time" Rachel said as she caught on what I was about to do._

_I smiled at her and opened the washing machine door. I quickly opened the plastic bag and and held it upside down so the poison ivy would fall out on to the clothes. Embry was staying the night, his and Jakes clothes were in the machine._

_We then heard voices coming from the living room so we quickly snook out the washer room and fled out the back door._

_Two days later, we were on First Beach again. Billy was telling us all one of his many old Quileute legend stories. We were all gathered round the bonfire and the air was still warm and dry._

_I looked over at Jake and Embry, they were both fidgeting like crazy. I smiled. I noticed that they had on the clothes I was waiting for them to put on. They both took of there shirts and started to try and itch their backs._

_"Dad help! I can't stop itching. It's getting worse!" Jacob cried out. I looked at his bare back and it was covered with a prickly rash. Embry started taking off his pants and scratched himself all over. His rash was just as bad as Jakes._

_Everyone looked on in astonishment. Billy looked panicked._

_I tried my hardest to hold in my laughter, but I ended up snorting like a pig very loudly. Everyone looked over to me with a concerned look on their faces._

_"Mia, did you have anything to do with this?" Billy looked at me sternly. I was sleeping over with Rachel that night. That meant Billy was responsible for me for the evening. Once again I tried my hardest to hold in my laughter._

_"Of course not Billy!" I said trying to look all innocent._

_"Then what are you laughing at little madam?" He was starting to lose his patience with me._

_"Nothing..." I said, but it came out like a whisper because I was now in complete hysterics. I knew Billy would be so cross with me as soon as he found out what I did. Jacob looked like his ears could blow out steam any minute, he knew damn well that I had everything to do with it._

_The bonfire was soon over after that and everyone went home._

_Billy ordered us all in the house to question us about what was going on. We all talked over each other at once, trying to explain our selves to Billy._

_"RIGHT! One at a time please. Rachel, you can go first" Billy shouted to us._

_Rachel explained what Jake and Embry did the night before to her. Billy looked at Jacob sternly. He was so sick of his son and daughter fighting like cat and dog all the time. Then Rachel explained what I did to get them both back. Billy rolled his eyes and put his hands over his face. He started to laugh, It did all sound absolutely ridiculous._

_Billy ordered us all to bed and told us to stay out of each others rooms and go to sleep. He gave Jake and Embry some lotion to rub all over there selves to try and stop the itching. I was still quite proud of my practical joke but I was actually fearing on what they could possibly do to me next. Eventually I fell asleep._

_I woke up the next morning and I felt different somehow. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Rachel woke up soon after and she got down of the top bunk bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to me to say good morning._

_But her expression had me worried immediately. She looked at me opened mouthed and wide eyed in shock._

_"What? Rachel why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her. My voice started shaking._

_"OK don't scream but close your eyes and give me your hand" She gently took hold of me and I closed my eyes. What the hell was going on? She was starting to scare me._

_When she stopped moving me she asked me to open my eyes. I was facing a mirror. No words could describe the terrible mess that looked back at me. I opened my mouth to scream but it wouldn't come out, my throat felt closed. I only stared, and tears started to fall from my eyes._

_I had slept with my hair in pig tails the night before. My hair was quite long, going down my back. I always hated short hair and so I never cut it in all my 11 years of living. But one of my pigtails was gone. Completely cut off. One side of my hair was very, very short and it was spiking up in all directions. It also felt very hard. What was in my hair? Then I noticed the short side was a different color to the other side. It was bright blue. Someone had painted my hair blue._

_"Mia, are you OK? Talk to me" Rachel was stood beside me but I hadn't moved or talked for about 3 minutes. I had exactly 2 weeks to go before I was flying back home to Los Angeles. What would people at school think? I cringed at the thought of everyone pointing and laughing at me. That was when I completely lost it. I screamed from the top of my lungs. Jacob Black was a dead man._

End of flashback.

I woke up the next morning with the photo album on top of me. Looking through the album had brought back some amazing memories but also the really shitty ones. It reminded me how much I hated Jacob Black back then. Eventually, I got the blue paint out of my hair. I was scared of becoming completely bald on one side but after a few trips to the hair dressers it finally washed out.

My hair is now medium length going past my shoulders. I hated having to cut the other side off, I cried while the hair dresser done the job. Jacob knew that I absolutely loved my long hair and so he thought it would be funny to completely destroy it.

The week went by and on Thursday, Bella introduced me to her boyfriend. He showed up outside her house in a shiny Volvo. As he stepped out the car, Bella went rushing out the door to greet him. She flung her arms around him and he spun her round in the air. They looked so in love.

"Edward, I would like you to meet my very good friend Mia" Bella introduced us to each other.

He held out his hand and I shook it. The touch shocked me to the core. It was like shaking hands with an ice cube.

"Nice to meet you Mia. Bella has told me a lot about you." he said warmly.

I let go of his hand. I looked into his eyes and they were an unusual color. Still, his face was beyond perfection. I could see exactly what Bella saw in him.

"Nice to meet you too Edward"

I hung around at Bella's for most of the afternoon. Edward was a pretty cool guy. I could tell that he cared about Bella a lot. Every time she looked into his eyes, I could see the burning desire they held. I started to feel like a gooseberry, I decided to go back home and leave them alone.

Later that night, I began to let my mind run away with itself as I lay on the bed. I thought about once again how cold Edward had felt to my touch. His eyes were Topaz, a color I had never seen on a person before. He was remarkably beautiful and his skin was white as a sheet. I knew that I was becoming curious for nothing so I let it go and fell asleep soon after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Friday, which meant it was the day of the bonfire. I was looking forward to seeing more of my old friends but also disappointed that I would end up seeing Jacob again. I wasn't in the mood to fight today.

I drove over to La Push with Bella and I asked her why Edward was not coming with her. She said that Edward was busy today.

It was cloudy but warm. The waves crashed against the shore violently and smacked against the rocks. I was thankful that it wasn't raining just yet. There was a barbecue going on and I went over to grab a burger. As I bent over to grab one someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned round to see who it was. Leah.

"It's so great to see you again Lee-Lee" She was my partner in crime when we were kids. She also came up with the best pranks to pull on the guys. She was fuming at Jacob when she saw what he did to my hair that time. She was someone they didn't want to mess with. This girl could be one psychotic bitch when she wanted to be.

We catched up while we sat down on the rocks by the sea. She seemed different somehow also, but not in a good way. She seemed bitter, hurt and everything she said was said in a sarcastic tone. She was telling me how much she hated everything. I knew that Leah had become involved in a relationship with Sam Uley, an older Quileute boy from La Push. Had something bad happened to make her become like this?

She told me about him leaving her for her cousin Emily. Our former best friend. And I couldn't believe it. How could she do this to her? The girl who Emily claimed as a sister rather than a cousin, was now left feeling hurt and betrayed by what she had done.

After talking with Leah, I decided to look for Emily on the beach but I couldn't see her anywhere. I wanted to ask Emily what had happened and why she did this to Leah. I also wanted to punch Sam's face in. The dirty bastard.

As I walked along the beach I heard someone shout my name. I turned round to see Embry and Quil sitting on the edge of the high rocks.

"Well, Well, Well. Mia Aspinall finally comes back to La Push after all these years." Embry jumped off the edge and walked over to me. I looked at him weary, was he going to be nice? Or act like a complete dick head to me like he used to. I forced a smile at him.

"I see your hair finally grew back, but I am not sure if I like the strawberry look that much" He said while he pointed to my dark red hair "I think I prefer blue berry" He burst out laughing and so did Quil.

"Oh piss off the pair of you. Will you ever let me live that down?" I walked away from them with a sulk across my face. They were still a pair of immature tools. I was walking very fast and looked behind me to see if they were still laughing but I ended up bumping into someone.

It was the worst of the bunch.

"Look where you are going smart ass" Jacob said. I bumped into him that hard, that he knocked me to the ground. He offered his hand to help me up.

"Likewise, idiot" I went to walk away from him but he put his arm out to block my way.

"Where are you rushing off to?" he asked.

"Anywhere away from you" I was now in a bad mood, too many people had pissed me off enough today. I couldn't be bothered to argue with this deluded prick. I barged passed him.

The sky was gradually becoming darker. I asked Billy where Rachel was these days and he told me that she had gone off to college. I was disappointed, I was hoping to see her again.

Bella and I were now on the high rocks. We could see the guys walking over towards us.

"Great. Incoming" I said sarcastically. Bella laughed and nudged me playfully.

"Whatever it is they want, don't let them get to you OK?" she said. I nodded.

"So me and the guys were wondering if you would like to play truth or dare?" Embry asked. We all used to play this game a lot when we were kids and we made each other do the most ridiculous dares. Bella and I decided to play.

We were all sat round the bonfire that was slowly burning away to the ground. We all pulled straws to see who would be asked first. Of course mine was the shortest. Embry was going to be asking me the question.

"So Mia, truth or dare?"


	4. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hey peeps! I've been updating quite a lot recently because I'm off work for being ill. I have absolutley nothing else to do in the day and so I have been writing quite a lot. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, you gusy make me smile :) **

**This chapter is just a filler but it was so much fun to right! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

I thought long and hard to make my choice. If I picked dare, Embry would probably make me do something outrageous. Not that he ever hasn't. But if I picked truth he would accuse me of being boring and taking the easy way out. When we were kids, we would play this game after every bonfire and stay up till dark. I was always given really harsh dares, but I always did them no matter what. The rules were if you don't do the dare that you are given, you will get thrown into the water fully clothed.

There was one dare that Embry gave me 5 years ago and I was very hesitant to do it. I was usually game for anything, whatever he would throw at me, I would have done it without fail.

I would have done anything, anything other than that. I would have rather eaten sand or done something even more gross. But no, this was something I thought I'd never have to do...

Flashback 2000

_I looked at Embry in shock. Did I just hear right? He dared me to do what?_

"_I'm sorry I think I heard wrong, can you repeat that?" I was really hoping I did hear wrong, but I knew exactly what he said the first time._

"_Nope. And you definitely heard right" Embry was smiling at himself. He had me right where he wanted me. He knew that I would never dream of doing this and that's what he wanted all along. For me to hesitate and show fear._

"_Um... Embry? What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this? I have never done anything bad to you!" said Jacob. He was also quite nervous, I could tell he didn't want to do this just as much as me.. I was going to kill Embry afterwards._

"_Oh come on Jake, this is the only way to make Mia scared and you know it" Embry was right. I was never scared to do anything, but this was just something else. This would be a whole new experience for me and I did not want it to be with Jacob Black. Anyone but him..._

" _Well you can just forget it because I am NOT doing it!" I got up and walked away from them. I walked as fast as I could down the beach. I thought I got away with it but then I heard footsteps behind me. "Uh oh"_

_Embry, Quil and Paul picked me up by my arms and legs and carried me over to the sea. I was about to be chucked in head first. _

"_No! Get off me!" I was screaming and it echoed down the beach. _

"_You know the rules Mia, you backed out of a dare and now you are going to pay for it" Chuckled Quil. _

"_OK, OK I'll do the stupid dare, just please don't chuck me in. Please!" I begged. They put me back down on the sand and we went back over to everyone else by the bonfire. They were in tears of laughter, even Bella was laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out to each of them and sat back down._

"_So what are you both waiting for? Do it already!" shouted Embry. _

_Jacob and I looked at each other with worry in our faces. I really did not want to do this. I got up and knelt over towards him. Everyone was looking and waiting for it to happen. _

"_OK, here it goes" I put my arm round his neck and moved closer. Jacob closed his eyes and moved his head forward and I did the same. It was about to happen, my very first kiss and it was about to be wasted on him._

_Our lips finally touched, and a shudder went through my body. I also had butterflies fluttering around my stomach, I thought they were going to burst out any minute. We didn't kiss properly, neither of us knew how. We just had to keep our lips touching for 30 seconds and Embry was counting out loud. I could feel Jacob trembling, this boy was freaking out! The 30 seconds was dragging on, it felt like we were kissing for hours. I couldn't wait to get it over with._

"_27, 28, 29 30! OK you can stop now" Embry shouted. I let go of Jake immediately and we both wiped our mouths with the sleeves of our jackets._

"_Ugh! Thank god for that. I'm never doing that again! Gross" I was making heaving sounds from my throat and made it look like I was about to be sick. Everyone was laughing at me once again._

"_Don't worry. That will NEVER happen again!" Jacob said while he punched Embry in the arm. They both started toy fighting on the sand and we all watched with amusement. _

_Surprisingly the kiss wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but I didn't want anyone to know that. His lips were very soft and warm, but it was too bad Jacob was such a jerk, otherwise it would have been kinda........ nice?_

End of flashback

"Hello? Earth to Mia. Are you going to pick or what?" Embry said. He snapped me out of my daydream.

"Uh yeah sorry. Umm... truth" I wanted to see the disappointed look on his face. I knew that he had a good dare in mind to give me but I wanted to ruin it for him, just for now.

"Bore! Ah OK, is it true that you that you wet the bed that time you had a sleepover with Rachel at Jakes house?"

"No! I spilled my drink on her bed and it got on my pants. I swear that's the truth!" It was the truth, I've never wet the bed in my entire life.

It looked like no one believed me because they were all smiling at me and nodding their heads as if to say "Yeah right whatever".

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" said Quil. Him and Jacob told the whole of La Push and no one believed me or Rachel when we told them the truth.

"Like I care if you believe me or not. Whatever. Next!" It was someone else's turn now to get picked on.

The game went on for awhile, we all ended up doing mad shit. Jacob had snook a bottle of Jack Daniels out of his dads cabinet and we all were dared to take shots while we spun around on the sand. Quil ended up falling on his ass and we all pissed ourselves laughing. It was so much fun!

We were all getting a little drunk except for Bella. Her dad was a cop so there was no way she would get away with underage drinking. Hell, even I was scared of Charlie.

Bella dared Embry to let her braid his hair like a girls. He looked absolutely hilarious.

Jacob was wasted, he kept laughing at the most stupidest things and he thought we were laughing with him when in fact we were laughing at him.

"OK Strawberry...." That was now my nick name that Embry gave me. "Truth or Dare and pick a good one this time" I could hardly understand him, he was slurring his words so much.

"Jeez Embry, your pissed as a fart haha!" said Bella. She nudged Jacob who was now lying on his back with his eyes closed. A moan escaped his lipd and he tried wafting her hand away as if not to disturb him. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He was so far gone it was embarrassing.

"I.....pick.....dare!" It took me ages to make a three word sentence. My head was spinning.

"I dare you...... to go on a date with Jacob tomorrow night!" Embry looked proud of himself, he had done it to me again. But I bet he expected me to hesitate like when we were kids and he dared me to kiss him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Yeah OK, I'll do it" I said trying to sound confident.

Jacob's eyes then shot open and he sat up. He looked at me with one eye brow raised and confusion was written all over his face.

"Mia?" was all Jacob he could say.

Everyone looked at me as if I had a T.V on my head. They couldn't believe I accepted it.

"Well that's settled then. You two. Date. Tomorrow night." Embry looked gutted. I bet he was hoping to throw me in the sea but nope, I wasn't going to be a pussy this time round.

We finished drinking and we all decided to head back home. I was surprised at myself, did I actually enjoy being with those losers tonight? They may all still be completely immature, but damn those guys were fun!

I was struggling to walk and my head was spinning. Bella had to put my arm over her to help me up the rocks back to her truck, I bet that was a struggle. I was probably getting on her nerves and talking a load of shit.

She drove us both back to forks and helped me out of the truck. It was 11:00 PM and thankfully my dad was still next door. Bella helped me up the stairs and put me on my bed.

"Mia, you do realize what you did before right? You accepted the dare, you have to go on an actual date with Jake tomorrow night!" Bella said but I was too drunk to care.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. It'll be a piece of cake!" I reassured her, but that was just the beer talking.

"Get some sleep piss head, you are going to have a bed head in the morning!" she said and just before going out the door she said "You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow night" She laughed at herself and shut the door.

I was lying on my bed horizontally and I didn't even get undressed. I slept like that all the way through the night. I woke up the next day to the sound of my phone receiving a text message. My head was throbbing and I could hardly see straight. The text was from Bella and it read "Get up sleepy head it's all most 12 in the afternoon. You need to get ready for your date"

Date? What fucking date? And then I suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. The dare I accepted.

"Holy shit! The date. With him"


	5. Punishment

**A/N: Hey there peeps. Another quick update! I haven't been able to stop writing, I have such high hopes for this story yay! This is another funny chapter that I hope you will enjoy. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

J POV

I was already awake, but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes or respond to my dad who was nagging at me to get up. I knew that as soon as he would see I was awake, I'd be in deep shit. Maybe nicking that bottle of JD wasn't such a good idea after all but it was for a special occasion, all of us back together again.

Sure I was only 16, but I knew myself that I didn't look my age anymore, so at least I looked legal to drink. But that did not matter to my father, I was going to get it bad.

"Jacob Black, do you hear me? You'd get your ass up if you knew what was good for you son". Billy said while shouting down my ear.

I knew I had to get up but I didn't want to face his angry expression. I knew what I did was wrong but it was only for a bit of fun.

He shouted my name once again put I was still pretending I didn't hear him, bad call. The next thing I knew, I was being clobbered on the head with a newspaper.

"Ugh! Alright, alright I'll get up jeez!" I through the covers off me and followed him out of my bedroom. He stopped in the kitchen and I waited for his lecture to start.

"So do you remember getting in last night?" he said while staring at me with daggers in his eyes. I looked away, his stare was scaring me.

"Um I guess not..." was all I could say. I may look older than my age but my father knew how to make me feel like a little boy again. Of course I didn't remember, I was absolutely wasted.

"So I guess you don't remember how you got home then?" He had a very bitter tone in his voice.

"Um, no sir..." I couldn't look him in the eye, I looked down at my feet and made sure I didn't catch his gaze.

"Well, I woke up at 4 am this morning and wondered why my son was not in his room. You had me worried out of my wits." I began to feel guilty, the last thing I wanted was my father getting worried about me. He had enough to deal with.

"The last place I saw you was on the beach so I wheeled down there to see if you were still there. And you want to know what I saw? You and Embry passed out on the sand, snoring so loud that you could have woken up the whole of La Push, hugging bottles of Jack Daniels, _my_ Jack Daniels"

I couldn't believe it, Bella and Mia must have just left us on the beach all night. What if the tide came in? We could have been washed away. I can't believe they just left us. Oh well, I guess it was our own stupid faults.

"So I went to Sam Uley's place to help me get you both home, Paul helped too. They carried you like you were both babies"

I could feel my cheeks burning, how embarrassing is that? I only got the stupid JD because Mia dared me to. It's all her fault!

Sam Uley was well respected around La Push but I always thought he was an arrogant asshole. So to be seen in that state by him and having to be carried home and put to bed by him, is just humiliating.

"Dad I'm really sorry, I feel so ashamed. It's just that we were playing truth or dare like old times, and Mia dared me to nick the drink and I didn't want to look like-"

"I've heard enough son. I know you and Mia are always trying to impress one another with the most stupidest things, but nicking alcohol is below the belt. Especially _my_ alcohol. You both just get too much sometimes"

He was right, what was it about us two? Why did we feel the need to be better than the other? We are two completely different people, she doesn't like me and I don't like her, and yet we are constantly competing against each other.

"Now I bet you have a huge headache don't you?" he said while he wheeled into the bathroom.

"Oh man you got that right" I said. I was completely hungover, I couldn't make sudden movements with my eyes, my head throbbed.

"Here, get two of these down your neck" my dad came back out the bathroom with a bottle of Aspirin. I swallowed two in one gulp with a glass of water.

"So what do you have planned today then?" He asked.

"Nothing much, I feel like staying in bed all day. I feel like crap" That sounded like a really good idea.

"Well tough shit, because you won't be doing that. Theres quite a bit of litter left from last night on the beach. For your punishment you can go and clean it up. I've already called Embry's mom and Mia's dad, so you can all do it together. Have a nice day" He said as he left the kitchen and he started chuckling to himself.

Great. I'll be doing Community service with a throbbing headache, yeah this is going to be a really nice day.

* * *

It was 1:30 in the afternoon and Embry and I were waiting for Mia to be dropped off because there was no way we were going to start without her. This was her punishment just as much as ours.

The beach was a complete mess. There were bottles of beer everywhere, food left on the sand and burnt out wood from the bonfire. This was going to take us all day for sure.

Finally, Mia's dad Craig pulled up in his car on the top of the cliffs. He stepped out the car with a furious look on his face. Mia got out soon after and they came down to the beach.

"Hey Mr Aspinall, how you doing?" Embry said, he was trying to kiss his ass I could tell.

"I'm very well Mr Call but I can't say the same for you three though. You all look like you have been ran over by a ten ton truck!" He burst out laughing.

"I feel like I've been ran over by a ten ton truck" I said. The adults were loving this.

"Yeah well, serves you right. You may have thought you were having a good time last night, but you sure as hell are going to pay for it today" He was so right, last night wasn't even worth it.

"Dad, I think I'm going to be sick!" I looked over at Mia, she looked dog rough. Her face was really pale and sweat was coming from her fore head. She looked like she was going to through up any minute.

"Quick, run over by the sea. Go on!" Craig said while he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the water. She had her hand covering her mouth and I couldn't bare to look. If I saw her being sick, I knew for a fact I would too.

Embry and I looked away but we could hear the heaving sounds coming from her throat, it was disgusting. She through up twice and Craig was holding her hair back.

"Look at you, you silly girl. This is what you get for being so careless" Craig scold at her. She finally stopped and they walked back over to us.

"Ugh! Can't I just go home and be punished another day?" She said to Craig.

We felt rough just as much as her, she won't be getting out of this one.

"Can you my ass. You are all being punished together. Now pick up a plastic bag and get started"

Mia made a sobbing sound. She shuffled her feet to pick up a plastic back with her shoulders slumped. I couldn't help but smile, it was funny to see her this way.

Craig gave Mia a bottle of water and then took off in his car. As soon as he was gone, Mia chucked the bag on the floor and laid down on the sand.

"Um what do you think you are doing? Get up and start collecting litter woman!" Embry shouted at her.

"Kiss my ass" she said, she didn't even budge.

I saw a leftover burger beside one of the rocks. I went over to to it, picked it up and launched it at her. It splattered all over her face.

"Hey! What the fuck?" her reaction almost made me pee my pants, her eyes were opened wide in shock, tomato sauce was dripping off her face, it was fucking hilarious. At least she finally got up off her ass.

"It got you to move didn't it? Come on, I'm sure you don't want to be here all day with us now do you?" she agreed and finally started picking up litter.

She started on the furthest end of the beach, probably because she couldn't stand being near us at the moment. She had to rush to the sea a couple of times to puke. We couldn't stand the noise, now we wished she did actually go home instead.

Embry found a dead crab on the sand and picked it up with a stick, he snuck up behind Mia and placed it on her head. She screamed a horrific scream when she saw it and started running down the beach shaking her hair to try and get it out. I admit, we were pretty mean to her but her reactions were so worth it. We wanted to entertain ourselves while we had to do this miserable job.

We left her alone after awhile because we did actually feel bad for her, the poor girl was still being sick.

I started to feel incredibly hot so I took off my shirt, it was rather cold today too, definitely not the weather to be walking around topless. Embry did the same.

"So where the hell is Quil? Why isn't he being punished like us?" I asked.

"He was forced to go shopping with his mom today, in all the lady stores." said Embry. We both burst out laughing and we decided we would rather be doing what we were doing now than having to do that.

"You haven't forgot about my dare have you? You do know you still need to take her out tonight right?" he said. My stomach did a flip. Damn. I thought he would have forgotten about that.

"What? You can't possible expect me to take_ that_ out tonight can you?" I said as I pointed down the beach to Mia. She was once again chucking up in the sea, what a beautiful sight.

"Of course! She'll probably feel better in about an hour or so. Come on, you can't back out of a dare you pussy hole!" he said chuckling to himself.

"I officially hate you Embry Call" I said as I got him in a headlock. He was an amazing friend, but man could get on my nerves!

We finally finished cleaning up on the beach. It had taken us exactly three hours to do it. My headache didn't last long, in fact it went away quite quickly which I was shocked about. I also accidentally scraped my arm on a rock while I picked up an empty beer bottle but the grazing had disappeared within an hour. How strange.

After Mia had picked up her final piece of litter, she chucked the bag down and collapsed on the floor once again. Embry and I used an empty bottle of beer to fill up with water and we walked over to her. We poured it over her and she squealed.

"Oh for god sake! Haven't you two tortured me enough today? Just piss off and leave me alone" she spat at us.

"Come on we've finished, we better head back" I said.

"Just let me lay here for awhile. Just... just a little awhile" she said as she rubbed her temples.

Embry grabbed hold of her arms and I grabbed hold of her legs. My dad would go mad if I just left her out here even though she did the same to us last night.

"What are you doing? Put me down you idiots" she struggled out of our grasp but we were too strong for her.

"We aren't just going to leave you out here on your own. We are not mean like some people..." Embry said. Mia gave him a dirty look.

We carried her all the way back to my house, she stopped struggling after awhile. Embry went home to get some dinner and I started to feel awkward, it was just me and her alone now since Billy was out fishing. Embry reminded me about the dare I had to do, he told me to take her to see a movie and that I had to show him the tickets later on to prove that we went. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"So I guess you remember the dare last night right? You know that if we both don't do it we will have to deal with a forth it right?" I said. She was sat at my kitchen table with her head down. She slowly raised her head and looked at me with droopy eyes. Man, she looked rough.

"Ugh! I really don't feel like playing out to night" she said and I had to agree. I didn't either.

"Neither do I but I really don't want to end up in the sea later because thats what will happen if I don't take you out" I said. I would rather go and see a movie with the girl that gets on my nerves the most than end up in first beach sea, the water was really cold at night.

"Yeah neither do I. OK I'll go, but I'm picking the movie" she said. Oh great.

"Aww come on, you will end up picking a shitty chick flick just to piss me off!" I said. I would rather end up in the sea than sit through that!

"I don't like chick flicks moron, theres a new Werewolf movie that has just opened in theaters that I want to see. What do you think?"

That didn't sound to bad I guess, although I was sick of hearing about wolves from my father. He would always talk about them in his old stories, he really did believe that we descended from wolves.

"That sounds cool. You best phone your dad to pick you up then, you need to take a shower because you smell bad" I said.

It was true, after having garbage and salt water chucked on her all day long, she smelt like ass. There was also a slight smell of sick coming from her too, it was worse than Bella's perfume. Now that smell was bad.

Mia sniffed at herself and scrunched her face, she could smell it too.

Soon after that, Craig picked her up from La Push and I took a shower. I was starting to get really nervous for some reason, we had never done this before. I felt like I was 11 years old again when I shared my first kiss with her. That was definitely a nerve racking experience I'll never forget.

But what exactly was I nervous about? It was only Mia I was taking out, no one special.

What exactly could go wrong?


	6. First date nerves

**A/N: Hey peeps, I hope you enjoy yet another chapter! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everthing else belonga to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**M POV**

"What is that horrific smell?" My father asked in the car on the way home.

Fuck Jacob Black and Embry Call, not only did I look and feel rough, I smelt rough too. They were so cruel, throwing burgers and crabs on me all day long, the bullying bastards. I was definitely going to get them back for that.

All I wanted to do today was curl up in bed and sleep for hours on end. But no, I had to pay for being so irresponsible last night. After throwing up about 10 thousand times, I had a disgusting taste in my mouth and that shower was calling for me.

"It's me dad sorry, but don't worry I'm going to scrub myself so hard in the shower, till I can see my arteries" I said. My father chuckled at my over reaction.

We finally got home and as I got out the car, Bella came running out of her house. A tiny girl followed her out, she had short black spiky hair and was really pale. She had the same colored eyes as Edward, and she was also remarkably beautiful. I assumed she was related to Edward.

"Hey Mia, I called at your house before but you weren't there. Where have you been? And why do you look like you have been rolling around in a dumpster?" said Bella. I was beginning to feel self conscious and I wanted to run in the house as fast as I could, but I didn't want to be ignorant. I couldn't imagine what the tiny girl must have thought of me, first impressions always matter.

"Hey Bells, I have been cleaning up the beach in La Push for the last 3 hours, it was punishment for getting so wasted last night. I wish I would have listened to you, I've not stopped chucking up. And I look like crap because your asshole friends have been torturing me all day long with burgers and crabs" I said with a bitter tone. I was in a really bad mood and I wanted to smack someone in the face. Bella raised her eye brow.

"Burgers and crabs? You know what? I won't even ask" she said chuckling. "Anyway I would like to introduce you to Edward's sister Alice"

"Hello Mia, it's really wonderful to meet you" Alice said and she walked over to me and she went to peck me on the cheek but she quickly stopped and realized that I smelled like crap.

"It's nice to meet you to Alice, and I apologize for the horrific smell. So if you ladies don't mind, I'm going in to scrub my skin off before I feel any more self conscious" I said and I went to walk away.

"Don't be silly Mia, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. Really, that wasn't my intention" Alice said with a sympathetic look on her face. I then started to feel a little guilty about my tone, Alice did seem to be a really sweet person and I could see us easily being friends. But just being near her at this very moment made me feel like crap even more, she looked beyond perfect in every way, and I looked like I had just been washed up at sea.

"Hey don't apologize Alice, I'm just in a really crabby mood right now, no pun intended" I said. Bella and Alice started chuckling.

"So you're still going on your date tonight right?" Bella said. Why was everyone so excited about this? It's just a dare, and nothing was ever going to happen between me and Jacob Black, ever.

Even my dad and Billy were thrilled when they found out, they thought it would be a chance for us to put our differences aside and be able to get on quite well after it. Ha! Like that will ever happen, we have too much history.

"Unfortunately yes, Embry threatened to sneak in my room and throw me in the sea if I didn't and I really don't want that to happen. Ugh, why did he have to do this to me again? He did this to me last time when we were kids and he dared us to kiss each other. It was disgusting and I cried every night thinking about it" I said. Though secretly, the kiss wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but no one would ever know that.

"He just loves to see you squirm that's all. But hey at least you didn't back down from it, it shows you got guts" said Bella.

"Wait am I missing something here? Who are you going on a date with?" Alice asked.

"Only the most vile person on the planet, Jacob Black" I spat. The thought of being in a room with him watching a movie on my own for 2 hours straight, made me cringe. I wasn't going to pay for a thing.

"Ooh can I help you get ready? I'm an expert in making people over as Bella would know" Alice said with a lot of enthusiasm. I looked at Bella and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Alice is great at that stuff. But you know me, I only stick to my T-shirts, Jeans and holey sweats. But Alice likes to pretend I am her Barbie doll at times" Bella said glumly. I knew Bella all too well, she wasn't the one for drawing attention to herself. She wasn't into make- up or dressy clothes.

I used to be a complete Tom-boy in my childhood, but after I started hanging with all the beautiful people in L.A, I slowly became a girl.

"You can if you like, but nothing too over the top. I don't want Jacob thinking I made an effort just for him or anything" I said. There was no point in getting too dolled up, who the fuck was I impressing? Certainly not him.

I finally made it to the shower, Bella and Alice were waiting in my room and Alice started raiding my wardrobe, picking out all sorts of outfits. I washed my hair 3 times and scrubed my skin so hard with the sponge to make sure I got all the crap off me. I got out feeling very refreshed and I dried myself off and put my robe on. I went into my room to see my bed covered in clothes.

"Oh, sorry about the mess Mia but don't worry I will tidy it back up as soon as I'm done" Alice said. She put all sorts of outfits together, the girl definitely knew her shit. She finally put an outfit together that I really liked, a white skirt and a blue checked T-shirt with blue see-through leggings. I was happy with her choice and it didn't look too dressy or casual. I saw the look on Bella's face, it was the "I would never wear something like that face" but Bella never likes what I wear.

"Hey, that's perfect I will definitely wear that" I said. She picked out a black thick belt and flat white doll shoes to go with it. I tried it all on in the bathroom and came out to show the girls.

"It's perfect! Jacob will definitely be surprised at how great you look" said Alice as she clapped her hands with excitement.

"Like I care what he thinks" I said as I went to sit down at my dresser.

Alice and Bella rolled their eyes to each other and smiled.

"I can definitely see a love/hate relationship here. You like him don't you?" Alice teased. I was taken back by that, of course I didn't like him, I hated him.

"Like him? He's the most-"

"Vile person on the planet, yeah we know" they both said in unison. I looked at them open mouthed, they couldn't actually think we liked each other could they? There was certainly nothing there between us as far as I was concerned.

"Ah whatever, believe what you like" I said as I spun back round on my chair to face my mirror on the dresser. I picked up my moisturizer and went to blob it on my hand when suddenly Alice was by my side.

"If you don't mind, I would like to do your hair and make-up" Alice protested. I didn't argue with her so I let her go at it. She started with my hair, she blow dried it straight and put it in a half up half down style.

"Your hair is a beautiful color I love it" she said.

"Meh, I'm already bored with it. I think I might change it next week to something else" I said. I get bored way too easy with my hair. Ever since that cruel prank was played on me 5 years ago, I've never been happy with my hair since.

"No don't! This color is perfect for your skin tone" she said as she started applying foundation on me.

I heard Bella's phone receive a text message and wondered who it was.

"It's Jake, he wants me to call round to his for a bit. You don't mind do you Mia? I will be back round here in the next hour don't worry" she said. It was like she was asking for my permission to let her go and see her best friend when that wasn't the case at all.

"Of course I don't mind" I said and with that she left. I started wondering what he was after but it was probably none of my business.

Alice was applying my foundation with a sponge but she gently rubbed a bit in with her finger and it sent me a chill down my spine.

"Wow, you are freezing! Do you want me to put the central heating on?" I said. I was quite warm myself so I didn't think I had to put it on. But then I remembered how cold Edward had felt when I shook his hand that time.

"No it's OK, I'm fine really" she said and she started chuckling to herself. Was I missing something? I let it go.

I got on with Alice quite well, we talked about all sorts of things and we realized we had a lot in common. She told me about her family and her boyfriend Jasper and how they like to travel and go camping a lot. We also talked about how much Edward and Bella were great together, the way they made each other happy. Alice and Edward really were very well mannered people and I could see why Bella liked them so much.

I told her about my childhood here in Forks, she laughed at my ridiculous memories about me and Jacob and why we both hated each other. Maybe now she could realize that I could never like an asshole like him.

"Well then I guess tonight will be fun for the both of you" She laughed. I had a vision of me and Jake sitting in the cinema having a wrestling match with popcorn flying every where, and being carted out my the members of staff. We couldn't let that happen, we were both definitely going to have to behave tonight.

* * *

**J POV**

Bella pulled up outside my house and I went to meet her. I needed her advice for something that was making me nervous.

"Hey Jake, I came as soon as I got your text. What's up?" She said.

"Hey Bells, I just need a friend to talk to before this big date with Mia" I said and she followed me into my house to my room.

She sat on the edge of my bed and I leaned back on my pillow.

"What is it Jake? You're not nervous are you?" she teased. It must have been obvious that I was, I blushed right after she said it.

"Um a little. But I don't know why! I guess it's because I don't have much experience in taking girls out, and I can see it being really awkward because it's Mia, and I just know it's not going to end well". I wasn't going to talk to Embry about this, he would probably just laugh in my face and tell me to stop acting like a pussy-hole. It was so easy to talk to Bella, my most trusted friend.

"It's OK Jake, your feelings are normal. Mia is nervous too believe it or not. It might turn out to be a complete disaster, but you both have got to at least try to get along tonight" she said. And she was right, as much as Mia pisses me off, I was going to have to hold it together till the date ends.

"Don't worry I'll try my best. I just wish it was someone else I was taking out tonight, maybe even you. I know you have a boyfriend and all but it would have been so much easier if it was with you" I said. I did have a huge crush on Bella awhile ago before she met that Edward kid, but soon she started hanging out with him a lot more than she did me and I suddenly gave up to win her affections.

"I know, we get on a lot more than you and Mia do. But that was the whole point of Embry making this dare wasn't it? He didn't want it to be easy" she said chuckling. She was right, Embry loved teasing Mia and I, but why did she have to accept this dare anyway? Wouldn't she have rather been thrown in the sea than spend a whole night with me?

After we were done talking, I decided to take a shower and I got ready. I walked out the bathroom and Bella eyed me up and down.

"You look great Jake" she said. I was only wearing a black shirt and jeans, no big deal.

We walked out my room and we met Billy in the kitchen. Why couldn't he have just ground me? That would have been a better punishment for last night wouldn't it? That way I wouldn't have had to go on this stupid date tonight.

"Off out for your date are you son? Make sure you are both safe" He said and both he and Bella burst out laughing.

"Ugh dad! I'm getting the hell out of here. Don't wait up" I said as I walked outside to my Rabbit. Bella followed me out soon after.

"He was just kidding Jake" Bella said with tears in her eyes. It really wasn't that funny at all.

"Whatever Bells" I said as I went to get into my car. I could still hear her laughing behind me.

"What?" I said curiously.

"Check your back pocket" she said trying to hold back her hysterics.

I reached in and felt something square and plastic, I pulled it out to see what it was. It was a fucking condom.

"Oh Jeez! Who the hell put that in there?" I was blushing so hard that my cheeks became hot.

"Your dad did while you were in the shower!" and she suddenly burst out laughing once again.

"So not funny Bella Swan!"

* * *

I drove down to Forks in my Rabbit, and Bella followed behind me in her truck. We finally reached the destination and I beeped my horn outside of Mia's house. I got out of my car and leaned against it and Bella came and stood beside me.

"Still nervous?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be OK" although that wasn't entirely true.

Mia was taking forever to come out of the door so I beeped the horn once again.

"How long does it take to fucking get ready?" I asked and Bella smiled.

"She had Alice help her out and Alice is a perfectionist" Bella said. I remember meeting Alice once, I remember her perfume knocking me sick to my stomach.

Finally the door opened of Mia's house but it was Alice who stepped out of it.

"So where is she?" I asked her, my patience decreasing. And suddenly her smell hit me. I scrunched up my nose, it felt like I had just swallowed air freshener.

"She's just grabbing her purse, she'll be out in a sec" she said coming closer to me. I tried to breathe through my mouth. Alice also scrunched up her nose and she backed away from me.

Bella looked at us with a confused expression, probably wondering why we both thought the other smelled bad. Bella didn't seem to be bothered with Alice's smell or mine so maybe it was just us?

The door opened again, and finally it was Mia who stepped out of it. I looked at her up and down and I hated to admit it but she looked great. Definitely an improvement of a few hours ago when she looked like a train wreck. I could tell she was nervous too, at least I wasn't the only one.

"Doesn't she look great? And it's all down to moi" said Alice, obviously pleased with herself.

"Um, yeah you look... great Mia" I said and I suddenly blushed once again. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, like there was something fluttering inside of it.

She hugged Bella and Alice goodbye and joined me by my car.

"OK ready to get this over with?" She said. I stared into her eyes for what felt like forever until I finally nodded.

"Are you OK?" she asked and I suddenly shook my head out of my trance.

"Yeah yeah sorry, lets go" I opened the car door for her and she got inside.

"I'll see ya later Bells." I said and I hugged my friend goodbye.

"Alice" I nodded my head to her and walked away, not being able to handle the smell much longer.

I got into the car and drove off, Mia started messing with the radio. I felt the awkwardness begin because we didn't say anything for about three minutes.

I took in Mia's smell, she was wearing a lovely perfume but I could still smell Alice on her, but then again it was better than the smell of ass.

She really did look pretty though and I had never thought of her this way before. What the hell was going on? The three minutes we weren't talking, all I could do was think about her and I didn't know why. Hours before, we were at each others throats and we despised each other with a passion. But right now my mind was clouded with her face. I had to break the silence, I couldn't handle it much longer.

"So um, I think you look really pretty tonight" OK why the hell did I have to say that? It could have been anything but that! But I said it without thinking.

"Thanks Jake, you don't look too bad yourself" she said as she smiled at me and suddenly the butterflies in my stomach got worse.

What the hell was happening to me?


	7. The Date

**A/N**: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter my lovely readers, its got a bit of fluff :) Please Read and Review, your opinion will inspire me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**M POV**

Woah... did Jake just give me a compliment? He thinks I look _Pretty?_ Never in all my years of knowing him, had he ever said anything nice to me before. What was he after? He was probably just trying to charm his way out of paying for everything, nope not going to happen.

"Thanks Jake, you don't look too bad yourself" I said. I was left feeling confused after that, and I sat there feeling very awkward.

I guess he looked pretty good himself, I liked the shirt he was wearing and the smell of his cologne. His hair was pulled back in a slick pony tail, he looked kind of... handsome? I hated admitting it to myself, he was still a complete douche after all.

I wound the window down of his car, it was really hot in there for some reason.

"So are you feeling better now? You through up quite a lot today didn't you? You must have been really wasted last night" he chuckled.

I hadn't drunk that much in a long time, not even at my friends wild parties in L.A., I usually knew my limit. But he could talk, I heard he fell asleep on the beach last night with Embry and had to be taken home by two guys from La Push, now that's hilarious!

"Yeah I feel a lot better now, so how did you get home?" I tried to hold in my laughter and he smiled at me.

"So I guess you heard about that right? It's quite embarrassing really, being carried bride style all the way home by someone like Sam Uley" he said with a snarl. I figured he didn't like this Sam guy, who would? He cheated on my friend Leah with her so called cousin, I hated him already.

"That Sam sounds like a complete asshole, I can't believe what he did to Leah" I said furiously.

"Yeah it was terrible. As much as I don't like Leah, I wouldn't wish that on anybody. But all the elders, including my dad, don't seem to think anything of it. They seem pretty OK with it, like it was supposed to happen or something" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

How could anyone accept something like that? I really didn't understand.

"They all look at Sam as if he is something special and they respect him a lot. I really don't see what is so good about him and lately he has been creeping me the hell out" he said. He seemed scared about something.

"How so?" I asked, I was really curious.

"Well you know Paul and Jared? They used to hang out with with me, Embry and Quil quite a lot didn't they? Well lately, they have been following Sam around like he's some sort of god and now they completely ignore us. But Sam has been giving me some weird looks lately, like he is waiting for something. It's scaring me" he said, it looked like he was about to cry and I felt sympathetic towards him. I felt like giving him a big hug.

"Don't worry Jake, let's not talk about that asshole anymore. We don't want him ruining our night" I said and I gave him a beaming smile and he replicated it. I suddenly noticed how perfect his teeth were, so white and straight.

It was weird how we finally agreed on something, how much of an asshole Sam Uley was. We never agreed on anything and I guess you could say we were finally getting along quite well. The whole ride to Port Angeles, we talked about our old memories and laughed at the pranks we did to each other, it suddenly felt so easy to talk to Jake and I could see this date going quite well.

We finally pulled up at the theater and we checked the times for the movie. We had got there a little early so Jake suggested that we'd go and get some ice cream. I picked cookie dough and he picked chocolate. We sat on the tall stools by one of the tables. I had only eaten three spoonfuls of mine and Jake had ate his within seconds.

"Jeez, how did you do that? Didn't you get brain freeze?" I asked as I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Not really, I'm just really hungry. Another?" He asked me.

"No I'm not even finished with this one yet" I laughed at him. He shrugged and went to get another. Before I had even finished my first one, Jake's second pot of ice cream was gone. Damn that boy could eat.

A song I really liked was playing in the back ground of the ice cream parlour, _I wish you were here _by Incubus.

"I love this song" I said.

"Well after tonight, every time you hear it, it will remind you of your fantastic date with Jacob Black" he said smugly.

"We still have quite a few hours to go yet, anything can happen" I said playfully at him.

"Yeah, anything..." he said and he suddenly stared at me like he did before I got into his car earlier. I looked into his deep brown eyes, I'd never noticed how handsome he was until now. Do I like him? Sure, over the years I have hated him with a passion but for the past hour and a half of being with him, my opinion of him was changing rapidly. He had an infectious smile, whenever he smiled at me I had to smile back, I just couldn't help it.

We stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever until I finally broke it off and went to the bathroom. Had Bella and Alice been right? Had I liked him all along? Maybe that's why we were at each others throats, because maybe secretly we liked each other and we kept denying it to our selves. I came back out of the bathroom and joined him at our table. He looked unhappy about something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking. Nothing important".

I shrugged it off.

"So how are you finding Forks up to now?" he asked. He got us both two cokes and he was sipping his quite slowly.

"I love being here with my dad and my friends, but I can't stop missing my grandma. It's weird not seeing her everyday" I said.

My grandma was always such a lively person, always telling me old stories of her and granddad. I could sit there for hours listening to her every word. But when the Alzheimer's got worse, she had to move out of our home and into the hospital. I had to live with my friend Sarah for a few months till school finished for the summer, in that horrific funeral home. I was relieved when I got a phone call off my dad saying I could come and live with him.

"What happened to your mom? Do you ever see her?" he asked. I hated talking about this subject.

"I don't even remember her. Apparently I've not seen her since I was six months all. I don't even give a damn" I said and the expression on Jakes face told me that he wasn't going to pry, I was glad.

"I miss my mom" he said and my heart suddenly went out to him. I couldn't care less about my mother, but at least I still had one somewhere. Jacob's mother was gone and never coming back.

"I'm sorry Jake. I remember that being a tough time for you but I've got to say you are really strong, how you can get by is beyond me" I said sympathetically.

"I have to for my dad, I'm all he has left since Rachel and Rebecca have left" he said.

We quickly changed the subject and talked about our funny memories again, I loved his laugh and I loved his smile. I could feel myself liking him more and more.

It was nearly time for the movie to start so we got our tickets and we sat down. Jacob got a big pot of popcorn and I got a slush. He already had nearly finished it before the trailers and even finished.

"Damn, you have got one hell of an appetite boy. Do you know that?" I said chuckling.

"Can I have a taste of your slush?" he asked sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and passed it to him, but when I got it back half of it was gone.

The movie started and halfway through, a scene really started to scare me a little. A guy had been bitten by a Werewolf and he and this girl were all alone in the woods. There was a full moon and suddenly the guy started shaking and his body slowly changed into a Werewolf. The girl was scared but stood frozen in a state of shock while the love of her life was transforming into a monster, I shuddered.

"Are you scared there Mia?" Jake chuckled. It didn't seem to bother him.

"Of course I'm not scared" I lied.

"Then why are you snuggling into me?" he said with a smile.

I didn't even realize I was doing it, how embarrassing. I went to move but Jake put his arm around me.

"I don't mind, snuggle all you like" he whispered. It felt nice with his arms around me, and I suddenly realized how warm he was.

"Damn Jake, you are hot" I said and he suddenly started chuckling.

"Wow thanks, so are you" he said. I then realized that he had taken what I said the wrong way. Although he was hot that way too.

"No I mean, you are really, really warm. Do you feel alright?" I said. And his face dropped and I could feel him blushing.

"Oh... sorry I thought you meant... never mind. And I feel fine" he said. I didn't mean for him to feel embarrassed, I began to feel bad.

"Well, if it means anything to you, I think your hot in that way too" I said as I looked into his eyes. He smiled his beaming smile at me and my stomach did a flip.

"Mia...?" he said while stroking the hair out of my face.

"Yes Jake?" I said while his touch on my cheek sent me a shudder down my body.

And before he said anything else, a huge howl from the werewolf in the movie made us both jump. We both started laughing.

He didn't say anything else after that and we sat in silence in each others arms for the rest of the movie. I wonder what he was going to say? I couldn't believe how well this date was going.

After the movie, Jake drove me home and the whole time he still had his arm around me. I loved snuggling into him, it just felt so right and it was like I was snuggling a warm teddy bear. Only a few hours ago, I hated Jake so much, he was the most vile person on the planet. He had chucked burgers and crabs on me all day along and made me smell like crap. But none of that mattered anymore, this night had completely changed my view on him. He was beautiful and amazing and I didn't want this night to end.

****

**Bella POV**

I went back with Alice to her house when Jake and Mia had left. Edward had gone camping with Emmett and Jasper while I was out but he was back now. He greeted me with a hug and he pressed his lips into mine.

"So, how is Mia?" Edward asked with his arms still around me.

"She's fine, Alice did a great job on her" I said.

I wondered how their date was going, I wondered if they had already started fighting or been chucked out of the theater yet. I waited for Alice to peel herself away from Jasper because I wanted her to try and see how they were doing.

Edward sat down on the couch and patted his knee. I gladly went over to him and sat on his lap. I always missed him when he went hunting.

Finally Alice came into the living room and sat on the chair with Jasper.

"Alice? Could you try and see how their date is going to go? Curiosity is eating me up over here" I said laughing.

"Me too" she said and we started laughing like a pair of school girls.

Alice stared into space and I waited for her to come back around. When she did she looked confused about something.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked.

"It's Mia, I can't see her. It's like her future has disappeared...." she said.


	8. All Hell breaks loose

**A/N: Thanks again to my lovely readers and reviewers! You inspired me to write more so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it because I loved writing it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**M POV**

We reached my house but I wasn't ready to leave him yet. I wanted to stay with him a little longer, just a little longer in his warm and cuddly arms. I didn't want to let go of him, I could have stayed there forever in that moment, it was like heaven.

He held his hand in my mine, his skin was so soft to my touch, like a baby's. His cheek was rested on my head and he starting playing with my hair, he was giving me goosebumps.

I sighed heavily and I turned my head towards him, once again looking into his dark eyes that completely sucked me in. He stroked my cheek and I could feel his heart beating against mine.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking, I'm glad I accepted the dare. Because I wouldn't be here right now with you" I said. He smiled at me and he seemed pleased with my answer.

"That's good. I'm glad you did too. Can you believe how well tonight went? I never would have thought it" he said, still playing with my hair.

"I know. Before tonight, I only ever saw you as a complete Jackass. I don't know what you have done to me Jake, because now I see you as the total opposite" I said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Amazing..." I whispered.

He gave me another beaming smile that made me melt. I had only been with him for four hours tonight, but he had completely won me over. How was he doing this to me?

We had never really been on our own before until now, he was always with his friends and I was always with mine so we never really had the chance to get to know each other. But now we had found out everything about each other and we actually enjoyed spending time together on our own. Maybe it was fate, maybe this date was supposed to happen? Ugh... I was getting a little head of myself, I needed to calm down!

"Come and take a walk with me" He said as he opened his car door and got out. I got out the other side and joined him by the front of his car. It was now completely dark outside and the sky was filled with the brightest stars, the only light was coming from the full moon above.

He linked my arm with his and we walked towards the opening of the woods. I was a little reluctant to go in, it did look very scary in there but I knew I'd be safe with Jake. He could probably feel me trembling because his arms became tighter around me and he whispered "It's OK..."

We walked further and further into the woods, thank god the moon was out because I wouldn't have been able to see where I was going and I knew I'd fall flat on my ass, now that wouldn't be good. I wondered where he was taking me but at the same time, I was glad that I didn't have to leave him yet.

Suddenly something fluttered in the bushes and ran out, I screamed and ended up jumping in Jakes arms. He laughed at me.

"It was just a deer Mia, no need to worry" he smiled down at me and my heart was beating more than ever. He carried me like that for the rest of the way, how far was we going to go? Then we reached the clearing, a place I hadn't seen in a long time. This used to be mine and Bella's playground, it brought back so many memories.

Jake put me down on the grass and he lay down. I lied down next to him, curling up to him even more to get warm.

I used to stargaze with Bella all the time here, we used to sneak out of our rooms with a blanket after dark. We used to have a fascination with stars when we were kids, and one time Bella was sure that she saw a comet.

We didn't talk for awhile, we just snuggled up and watched the moon and the stars In the sky. I rested my head on Jakes chest and his heart was beating faster than before. He started stroking my hair once again, I could have fell asleep right there.

"What was you going to say in the theater before?" I asked him. I was dying to know.

"When?" he asked.

"After I told you you're hot" I said and my cheeks started to blush.

"Oh... Well I... I was.." he said hesitantly. I waited for him to finish but he didn't.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"I was going to ask you... if I could kiss you..." he said. I lifted my head off his chest and leaned on my side facing him. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering even more now.

"Ask me now..." I said as we stared at each other. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Mia... Can I kiss you?" he asked and I could see his cheeks going darker.

"No" I said and his face dropped.

"Oh.. OK well I guess that's fine... you just want to be friends and thats cool... I guess" he said. He was getting embarrassed but he didn't let me finish.

"I said no, because I want to kiss you first" and before he could say anything else, I pressed my lips onto his.

His lips were so soft and warm, I was now completely on top of him and our hearts were beating together. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I buried my lips deeper into his. I loved the taste of him and my tongue collided with his.

He hands were stroking up and down my back and mine were pulling on his pony tail. I was beginning to feel really hot so I broke the kiss and tried to pull off my jacket. I was struggling with it so Jake whipped it off and I leaned back down to him, kissing him more powerfully.

His hand slipped up my shirt, his hands felt so soft on my back. I did the same, I slid my hand up his shirt, rubbing my hand up and down his rock hard stomach.

He lifted me up off him and laid me down on my back and it was him leaning over me now. He pulled off his shirt and I had a perfect view of his amazing body. No doubt he had a six pack, no scrap that it was an eight pack! He started tracing kisses on my neck and I moaned lightly. I was, without a doubt, in heaven.

**Bella POV**

Alice tried and tried again but there was no such luck. She couldn't see Mia and Jake at all, and I was beginning to get worried.

"What could this mean? I don't understand" I said panicked.

"We don't know Bella, this has never happened before" said Edward as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Do you think something bad has happened to them?" I asked as I got up off Edward's lap and started pacing up and down.

"Relax Bella, stop getting yourself worked up" Esme said as she gave me a glass of water, my voice was becoming more hoarse.

After what has happened to me lately, I had a reason to get worked up. I swallowed down the water in one go and passed the empty glass back to Esme.

"Maybe we should go try and find them? Just to see if they are OK" Edward said.

"I'll go with you, Bella are you coming along?" Carlise asked me. Of course I was going with them, I had to see for myself that my best friends were safe.

I grabbed my jacket and followed them out of the door and we jumped into Edward's Volvo.

"OK, so it's 11:30 PM and the movie would have finished by now. Lets drive to Mia's house and see if they were there" I said and with that Edward went speeding down the road.

**M POV**

We were still lay on the grass, entwined in each others arms. My head was in the clouds, I couldn't believe that I had just made out with Jacob Black.

Never in a million years did I see this coming. By this time tonight, I had imagined myself shuddering at the fact of being all alone with Jake, in the past he had made my skin crawl. Hell, he he turned my hair blue which lead me to never be satisfied with my hair again.

But I didn't care anymore, he was a different guy now, warm, kind and amazing to talk to. He was everything I had always hoped for in a guy. I had boyfriends in L.A, but they were nothing compared to this beautiful man who was lay beside me.

He suddenly sat up, and rubbed his face with his hand. I looked at his body, it was covered with sweat.

"What's the matter? Do you feel OK Jake?" I asked him as I rubbed his back with my hand. His body felt hotter than before, maybe he was coming down with a fever?

"I feel a little funny.." he said and he started panting heavily. I had a bottle of water in my bag and I passed it to him.

He opened it and poured it all over himself, trying to cool himself down.

"Come on lets get out of here, you need to go home" I said as I got hold of his arm and I tried to pull him up.

He stood up, but he was shaking and he could hardly walk. I pulled his arm over my shoulder to help him, but he was too heavy.

What was wrong with him? He was fine just a few minutes ago...

All I knew was that I needed to get him home as quick as I could, but we were so far away from my house. It was going to take awhile so I needed to run and get help.

"Jake, I'm going to lie you here and I don't want you to move OK?" I said as he flopped down on the grass.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to get some help" and I went to run but his grip on my arm tightened.

"No, please don't leave me on my own" he said. He was scared, I could tell by his voice. I didn't want to leave him but I wasn't just going to sit there while he was like this. I knelt down beside him and I felt his forehead, he had got even hotter. What the hell was going on?

I was completely panicking now, we were all alone in the clearing, there was no one out there to help us and he wouldn't let me go and get help. What was I supposed to do now? I had never felt us helpless in all my life. Tears started flooding out of my eyes.

"What should I do Jake? Please tell me what I should do!" I asked through sobs.

"Just stay with me, please" he begged and I started crying even more.

He was shaking and sweating and there was nothing I could do. He got up and took a few steps away from me with his back to me. He knelt on his knees and screamed from the top of his lungs in pain.

I walked towards him but then something weird happened...

He _exploded_...

He exploded as I was stood behind him and something sharp scraped down my arm. I was knocked to the ground and my arm was now covered in blood. I scream out in pain, it stung so much and the blood was now all over my shirt.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was huge russet wolf standing over me, it was as tall as a horse.

This had to be a dream, yeah that's it I was dreaming. The movie we had seen earlier was playing on my mind, this wasn't real and I was ready to wake up now. I had to...

The wolf let out a howl and ran off into the trees. Where was Jake? I looked around the clearing but I couldn't see him, had the wolf got him? I was now screaming in fear.

"JAKE! JAKE WHERE ARE YOU?!?" I got up, holding my arm and I ran into the woods to try and find him. As I ran I could feel myself becoming more faint but I knew I had to keep going, I had to find him.

The pain in my arm had increased and blood was dripping everywhere. I was so tired, I couldn't run anymore and my vision became blurry. I stopped near a tree and slid down to the ground. My breathing became uneven and I tried my best to keep my eyes open but they were becoming so heavy.

"Jake..." I whispered and suddenly, I lost all consciousness.


	9. Fear and Anxiety

**A/N: Another quick update folks! I was so pleased with the amount of reviews I got, so I started writing straight away. I hope you enjoy this chapter, It had more Edward in it. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

We pulled up outside of Mia's but there were no lights on in her house. I gulped and my heart starting beating rapidly against my chest. Edward looked at me with a weary expression, he could probably hear my heart going out of control. Dammit, why wasn't Mia or Jake answering their phones? Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I got out of the car and knocked on Mia's door. No answer.

I then went next door and tried my house, Charlie answered.

"Dad, where is Craig?" I asked and he also eyed me with a weary expression, my anxiety was becoming obvious.

"He's out with a few friends in town, what's the matter? I thought you were staying with Alice tonight?" he asked. He saw Edward in the car and gave me a stern look.

"You said he was out of town tonight Bells, you better not be doing what you shouldn't be doing"

"Ugh dad, he _was_ out of town but he's back now and you seriously need to start trusting me, Edward is very old fashioned when it comes to _that" _I said as my cheeks immediately became hot. I hated it when Charlie talked like that, what did he think I was?

"Okay, Just being sure Bells. So why are you wondering about Craig? Is Mia not home?" he asked.

"Oh um... I just wondered thats all. And Mia might be be back now, I just wondered why there was no lights on. No need to worry. Gotta go. Bye" I said and with that I dashed back in the car. Charlie waved to Carlise and went back inside. I shouldn't involve Charlie at this point, just in case something _weird _was going on.

"Okay, so she's not at home. Where should we try now?" I said, my voice a little shaky.

Edward then got out the car, he stood for awhile with his nose in the air and he started walking towards the entry of the woods opposite. Carlise and I got out and followed him

"Can you smell that Carlise?" he said and I suddenly felt confused.

"Yes I do" and he too started walking towards the woods.

"What? What do you smell?" I asked, my voice was becoming high pitched with panic. Whatever they could smell, it can't be good.

"Blood and something...._else"_ said Edward. Oh dear, now I knew something bad had happened. I was now trembling in fear and I started taking short breaths.

"Oh my god, you think it's Mia or Jake don't you?" I said and he turned around with worry in his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. But Bella, maybe you should stay here, I don't want anything bad happening to you as well" I didn't want to stay behind, but I knew I would probably make things worse if I went with them, what use would I be anyway? I nodded and Edward walked towards me. He put his cold hands on my face and kissed me lightly.

"Don't worry, I will be back shortly. Don't move from here okay?" I nodded again and with that him and Carlise ran off in an impeccable speed into the woods.

I ran back to the car and shut the door behind me. I prayed to god that my friends were safe, I hoped that it was just me being paranoid again and nothing was wrong. But that wouldn't explain why Alice couldn't see them.

What was I going to do if something had happen to them? I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. They were my best friends, I needed them to be safe.

**Edward POV**

We ran as fast as we could through the woods. The scent was very strong but it was a mixture of blood and something I didn't recognize.

I was worried about Bella, my poor Bella. So worried and panicked, I hoped for her sake that her friends were safe, seeing Bella unhappy broke my non-existent heart into pieces.

Then it occurred to me, the scent I did not recognize was actually quite familiar to me. I remembered smelling this scent once before, but from whom? That much I couldn't remember, but where ever it came from, it probably had something to do with the scent of blood I could smell.

It was Human blood, a smell that hadn't touched my nose since James bit Bella. The scent became stronger as I got closer to the clearing and it now clouded my mind.

"Focus Edward, don't let it take over" Carlise told me, I could hear in his mind the worry he suddenly had over me. I had resisted human blood before, I could do it again.

We reached the clearing and the scent was stronger than ever. I couldn't see Mia or Jacob anywhere but I knew they were here, I could smell it.

"They were here" I said and Carlise nodded.

We walked closer to the scent and one thing that I did know was that a vampire definitely wasn't here, the scent I could smell was definitely something _else._

"Look here" Carlise pointed to part of the ground. This particular part was covered with human blood, someone was attacked here.

"The scent is going in that direction" I pointed ahead to the further end of the clearing, the scent was going towards the trees.

We ran into the further end and into the trees, we were close to where it was coming from.

We both suddenly stopped running and looked ahead. We saw a tree with a little leg sticking out behind it, it was a female leg.

_Oh no!_

I thought and we walked slowly towards it. I put my hand over my nose, the other scent was stinging it.

_What the hell is that?_

We got to the body and I recognized who it was immediately, the dark red hair was a give away.

She was slumped against the tree, her hair covered her face and her shirt was soaked with blood.

"Remember to focus, Edward" Carlise assured me.

Carlise bent down to her and turned her over. Her left arm was bleeding, it looked like she had been scratched three times with a knife but she was still alive.

"Something has attacked her, lets get her out of here before she bleeds to death" and he gently picked her up in his arms.

"We need to find Jacob" I said

As I was about to run and find him, we heard a howl coming from deep into the woods.

It sounded like a wolf.

"Come on Edward, we need to get Mia out of here" Carlise said.

"Can you smell that scent? That howl didn't come from an ordinary _wolf_ Carlise" I said. Deep down inside, I assumed wherever that howl came from, was the cause of what happened to Mia.

"I know. That's why we need to get out of here._ Now"_

We ran as fast as we could back to the opening of the woods. I thought about Bella and how devastated she would be to find her best friend in this state.

But what about the other best friend? What happened to _him?_

**Bella POV**

Ten minutes had gone by and my anxiety had gotten worse. What was taking so long? I hoped Edward and Carlise were safe and were not attacked by _anything. _

I didn't know what to do with myself, I was still trembling in fear and sweat was coming down my forehead. Why did I have to be so helpless? I wanted so much to be a vampire right then. But no I was just sitting in car being useless and human.

Then something caught my eye, it was Edward walking out of the woods. I sprung the car door open and ran to him as fast as I could and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank god, I was getting worried" I kissed his neck, grateful that he had come back to me.

"Don't thank him yet" he said and I let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?".

The thought I dreaded the most washed over me, something definitely had gone wrong.

"It's Mia..." and before he said anything else, Carlise walked out the woods holding her in his arms.

Tears welled up in my eyes, what had happened to my poor best friend? Who the hell did this to her? Her left arm was bleeding and it had gotten all over her shirt.

"I will take her to my house so I can treat her. Edward, ring home and get everyone out of the house, they can't be near her while she is like this" Edward nodded and walked away while he talked on the phone.

I walked towards her and felt her head. She was icy cold and very pale, she had obviously lost a lot of blood.

"Please be okay" I whispered and I was crying more than ever.

Edward walked back over and held me in an embrace.

"It will be okay Bella, please don't cry" he stroked the tears out of my eyes and turned to Carlise.

"I just rang Alice and they are going to the Denali's for tonight, so you can treat her" Edward said.

I opened the car door for Carlise and he placed on the back seats. I went round the other side and put her head on my lap. I watched her chest go up and down, I thanked god that she was still breathing.

We got back to their house and Carlise carried Mia inside. Everyone was gone now so it was just us here. Edward put his arm around me, I cried into his shoulder.

Then I suddenly snapped my head up.

"Oh my god! What about _Jake_? Did you find him too?" I was now panicking even more. I was so traumatized over Mia that I didn't even think about what could have happened to him.

"No we didn't find him, but while Carlise is treating Mia, Emmett and I are going back out to look for him"

Oh dear god, I can't lose him too, I just can't. What the hell had happened tonight?

"How do you think this happened? Do you think-"

"It wasn't a vampire" Edward said, he didn't have to read my mind to know what I was about to ask.

"Then what could have done this?" I said, a new form of worry came over me.

"I am still not sure, but I am going to find out, tonight"


	10. Reliving it

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed up to now, I love you guys! This chapter is just a filler but it is still good all the same. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**M POV**

I woke up in a brightly lit room with white walls and a white ceiling. I was lying down on an uncomfortable piece of furniture. My neck was stiff and I wanted to crack my back but as I went to sit up, the pain suddenly hit me. Pain was going down my left arm and onto my ribs, and I couldn't remember what had happened.

I wanted to see the damage that had been done but I was in too much pain to move, so I was stuck lying down on what felt like wood.

_Where the hell am I? _I thought and panic suddenly shot through me. _Oh my god I've been kidnapped._

I didn't care about the pain at that very moment and I went to get off whatever I was lying on. I swung my legs to the side and I slowly began to sit up. The pain was unbelievable, it ached all the way down my back, on my ribs and onto my arm.

My arm was in a sling, I couldn't move it and it seemed to be broken. _Oh no, how did that happen?_

I was now completely sat up and I looked around the room. It was a kitchen and I had been lying on a table. I could hear voices coming from a room next door and I started panicking once again, I needed to get out of there before I was seen.

I went to get down off the table but a dull ache shot through my arm and it made me feel dizzy and I fell off the table with a bang. I could hear them coming, so I held in my scream and I scuttled under the table. I could see three pairs of feet from under there, and I recognized a specific pair of shoes. Bella was here?

"Oh god, where could she have gone?" I heard her say.

I now felt completely stupid and I didn't want to come out, they would look at me as if I was crazy.

Then I heard someone kneel down beside me from under the table, I had my head in my arms so I couldn't see who it was.

"Don't worry, I've found her" I heard another female voice said and then suddenly someone was dragging me out.

I was then lay back down on that horrible table and I opened my eyes. Three heads were staring down at me, Bella, another brunette girl and a blond man.

"Mia, are you OK? Speak to me" Bella said while putting her cold hand onto my forehead. It felt nice, I was completely sweating from the excruciating pain that I was feeling.

"Water..." I croaked. My throat was so dry and I needed something to cool me down.

I then heard Bella walk over to the sink and she came back with a glass of water with a straw. She put the straw to my mouth and I sipped as fast as I could. I was so thirsty, I drank the entire pint glass within seconds. Bella placed the empty glass on the counter and came back over to me.

"Mia, my name is Dr Carlise Cullen and you are in my home. Can you remember what happened to you tonight?" the blond haired man said.

I tried to think as hard as I could but I couldn't think of anything.

"We found you on the clearing in the woods, it seemed you had been attacked by someone or something. You have suffered a broken arm that has appeared to be cut by something, you were bleeding quite a lot. You have also been cut a little on your ribs" Carlise said. My eyes opened wide with shock.

"You saved my life? Thank you..."

I looked down at my ribs, my shirt had been rolled up exposing my stomach and I could see a bandage wrapped round them. I could see blood on some of the bandaging.

I lied my head back down on the soft cushion that was on the table and tears started coming down my eyes.

"Don't cry sweetie, we are going to help as best as we can" The brunette woman said gently "I'm Esme and I'll look after you, don't worry" she said as she stroked my forehead with her icy hand.

"Go back to sleep Mia, we will talk when you have rested" said Bella.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to figure out what the hell has happened to me. Can I at least get off this table?" I asked sheepishly and all three chuckled at me. What was so funny?

Carlise picked me up in his arms, he was also freezing cold. His arms felt rock hard against my back. _Weird._

He placed me on his huge white sofa, it was so much more comfortable. He then went back in the kitchen with Esme and Bella sat down beside me on the sofa.

"So who are they?" I asked, referring to the people that had saved my life.

"They are Edward's and Alice's parents. They are lovely people" she said.

I looked around the living room and it had such beautiful furniture. There was a huge window at the front and the moon was clear in view. There were beautiful paintings and pictures all over the walls. There were ornaments everywhere and there was a cute little glass coffee table in the middle of the chairs and sofas. From what I could tell, these were very wealthy people.

"This house is beautiful" I said

"Yeah it is. You should see the rest of the house, it's like this in every room"

"Now I know why you love Edward so much" I said jokingly. Bella playfully nudged me in the ribs and my smile was replaced with a wince.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I forgot..." she said as she tried to rub my ribs better. I laughed at her effort.

"It's OK don't worry about it"

An hour had passed and it was now 2 o'clock in the morning. I was worried about my dad, did he know what had happened to me? Did he know where I was? I asked Bella and she said.

"Don't say anything right now. I've phoned your dad and I told him you are having a slumber party with me and Alice at her house" If only that was true, I would much rather have been pampered by Alice than gotten attacked by something and be reeling in agony. But why has she not told my dad what really has happened? There must be some reason.

"So where is Edward?" I asked Bella.

"Oh, um he's out at the minute but he'll be back soon" Bella said, but it seemed like she was keeping something from me. Where could he be at 2 am?

"How did you find me?" I asked and Bella looked down at her hands.

"We went out looking for you when I saw that you weren't at home, I was worried out of my mind, Mia" she said. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Worried? Why?" I asked.

"Because I care about you silly" she said.

She wasn't making any sense at all. What made her become so worried about me? For all she knew, I was still out with Jake somewhere.

_Oh my god... Jake..._

I immediately sat up, ignoring the pain coming from my ribs. Bella looked at me with a worried expression.

"What is it Mia?" she said as she started rubbing my back.

It was slowly coming back to me...

"Jake..." was all I could say.

"Yes, you were on a date with him remember?" Bella said, trying to help me remember.

"I couldn't find him..." I said and a new set of tears came down my face. More was coming back to me.

Esme and Carlise came back into the living room and sat on the chair at the side of the sofa.

"You couldn't find him? Mia, what happened? Try to remember..." she said.

I tried my best once again to relive what had happened tonight, I had to remember I just had to.

"He drove me home after the movie and he told me to take a walk with him. We ended up on the clearing in the woods..." They all listened closely to my words.

"That is where we found you, by the trees at the further end" Carlise said.

Bella prompt me to continue.

"We lay down on the grass beside each other, and we ended up... kissing" I said. My cheeks started burning and I looked at Bella. She was looking at me open mouthed.

"You were kissing? Oh wow, I never thought that would happen" Bella chuckled at me. I smiled at her and I shrugged shyly.

"What else happened after that?" Carlise said, trying to get me to concentrate.

I tried to remember more and I suddenly remembered a crucial part that had happened. I got up off the couch and I started becoming more panicked.

"He became ill after that, very ill..." and Esme walked over to me.

"Please lie back down hon, before you pass out again" but I ignored her and continued.

"He was sweating and shaking..." I was starting to tremble in fear and more sweat was coming down my forehead. Bella was suddenly at my side, trying to get me back over to the sofa.

"Calm down Mia and get back to the sofa" but I ignored her as well and walked over to the front window.

"He was screaming in pain and I wanted to run and get help but he wouldn't let me..." I said with my back to them. Bella was then stood behind me with her arm around me.

"I lay him down and felt his forehead. He was hot, really really hot!" Bella and Esme guided me back over to the sofa and made sit on it. They knelt down to me with their hands on my knees.

"Then what happened?" Carlise said.

"He got up off the ground and walked a few steps away from me. He got on his knees and he was screaming so loud..."

"Yes?" Carlise said.

"I went behind him, but then something scraped across my arm and knocked me to the ground. It... It was..."

"What was it?" Bella said.

"A wolf..."

All three of them looked at each other in confusion. I guess it did sound completely ridiculous.

"A wolf did this to you?" Carlise said coming closer to me.

"Yes but it wasn't a normal sized wolf, I mean it was fucking huge! The size of a horse" I felt bad for cursing but I was still in complete shock that it just flew out of my mouth.

"I see..." he said and he got up off the couch and walked towards the window.

"Look I know you all probably won't believe me. But it's what I can rem-"

"I believe you" Carlise said as he turned around to face me.

"You believe me? Did you not listen to the story?" I said shocked at how anyone could believe such a thing.

"Of course I do, how else could you end up in this state?" he said as I sat back down on the chair.

"Well after that I got up off the ground and I couldn't see Jake anywhere. I ran after the wolf to see if it had got him but it was so fast. I ended up passing out by a tree" I started crying out loud, not being able to hold it in much longer.

"It's not your fault Mia, you couldn't have stopped it anyway" Bella said hugging me gently.

Everyone left the room and left me to fall back asleep on the sofa but my mind was so overworked. Was Jake dead? Or did he manage to get away? Then suddenly I remembered something...

_He exploded..._


	11. Animal I have become

**A/N: I found the song "Animal I have become" by Three days grace to be very inspiring while writing this chapter, I hope you like it! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I only own mys OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**J POV**

_What the hell just happened to me? What have I done? Why have I turned into this?_

Those questions repeatedly went on in my mind and I just didn't understand what was going on.

"_Welcome Jacob, you are now one of us"_ A voice said in my head. I'm listening to voices in my head now? That's it, I've officially gone crazy.

"_You are not crazy Jacob, this is part of who you are. What we all are" _The voice said again. I was on my way back to the clearing where I had just been with _Mia..._

"_I hurt her, I fucking hurt her!" _I screamed in my head. I was on my way back to her, to see what damage I had caused and to help her. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw Edward and his father picking her up by a tree she was slumped against. A strong scent was stinging my nose. I hid away into the bushes so they couldn't see me, and I saw the blood dripping from her arm.

"_I'm a monster" _I thought and I let out a howl, but really I wanted to cry properly as a human.

Edward then turned around and walked towards the bush I was behind. I ran off before I was seen.

"_It was an accident Jacob"_ The voice said and I could then see in my head where the voice was coming from.

I ran deep into the woods towards it, was this voice coming from another wolf like me? That's when I saw them, a huge black wolf and a Gray one. Who were they?

"_Did you not recognize my voice Jacob? Its me, Sam Uley!" _The black wolf said.

"_Huh? You're a wolf too?"_

"_Yes and so is Paul here and Jared. Your friend Embry phased earlier tonight and he too is one of us now"_

Embry too? I couldn't believe it. Those old Quileutes stories my dad told were true?

"_Yes Jacob, I was the first one to phase and I am the alpha of this pack."_

Sam told me about what it was like for him when he first phased and Paul told me about his experience. But none of them were half as bad as mine because I phased in front of a human and I hurt her.

"_Your not the only one who hurt someone you care about" _Sam said, and I could see through is mind how Emily had got her scars.

"_It hurts me everyday Jacob" _He said and I could feel the guilt he felt. But I wondered why Emily was still with him after that.

"_I...imprinted on her" _He said.

"_What does that mean? Is it a wolf thing?" _I was learning something new every minute.

"_It means we were born to be together. She is my soul mate, my other half. It's supposed to be a rare thing but Jared has imprinted too" _

"_But what about Leah? You hurt her pretty bad..."_

"_I know, but it was never intentional. I didn't want to imprint on Emily but it just happened from the moment I first saw her. It's like love at first sight only stronger"_

Imprinting didn't sound too good from what I was hearing. Having your life chosen for you, it just didn't seem like real love.

"_It is real love Jacob, what could be better than finding the one person who understands you the most? Who will always be there for you? Who will put up with the bad things? Nothing is greater than finding your perfect match" _

I guess Sam and Emily's love was pretty strong. I mean, she actually stayed with him after what he did to her.

We were interrupted by a strong scent, a disgusting one at that. I recognized this scent, I had definitely smelt this it before.

"_What is that scent?" _I asked, I really couldn't stand it.

"_That is the scent of a vampire, Jacob"_

Vampire? Another legend that was true?

"_Yes, they are the cold ones, our mortal enemies. They are the reason why we turn into wolves. We are protectors now Jacob, we protect the humans from... them" _

"_This scent came off one of the Cullens, do you think they-"_

"_Yes Jacob, they are vampires. And your friend is dating one"_

I couldn't believe it, but it all made sense now. That is why Bella always smelled so bad after she had been with them, that is why I couldn't stand being near Alice, because she was my enemy... a vampire.

Sam then ordered us to follow him, we were going after the vampires. We stopped onto the clearing, a place that brought back so much guilt. I could see blood on the grass, blood that was spilled because of me.

We could then see two Cullens coming towards us, it was Edward and his brother. We growled at them and I was more than ready to attack. They took Mia, what if they had killed her? I was going to kill them.

"Jacob, is that you?" Edward then said.

"_What the hell? how does he know who I am?" _I said to Sam.

"_I think he can read our minds, it's his own power" _Sam said and it made me growl even more at him.

I couldn't get Mia out of my mind, it's my fault if she is dead.

"She isn't dead, she is safe and well in my home. I can see in your head what happened" Edward said.

The events of earlier were playing around in my mind, I couldn't stop picturing Mia hurt and blooded on the ground. All caused my me.

"Why did you leave her? You left her on her own, she could have bled to death" That was enough to get me angry.

"_He ran away because he didn't know what he was and he was scared he would hurt her again. He did come back for her but you blood suckers got there first" _Sam said, I was thankful that he said that on my behalf.

"My father has looked after her and Bella is with her now. I suggest that you keep away from her before you cause her anymore pain, Jacob"

"_I swear if you hurt her or Bella I will kill you in an instant"_ I snarled back at him.

"I would never harm Bella, I love her. And I will never harm Mia because we do not feed off human blood, you should know that"

So at least that part of the legend was true, they weren't killers. But that doesn't change anything, they are still our enemy and you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"_The treaty still stands, do not hunt on our lands" _Sam said.

"That is fine. And Jacob? You better hope that Mia doesn't figure out what you really are. I doubt she would take the news lightly"

"_If you tell her, I will tear you apart and burn the remains"_ How dare he threaten me.

"That wasn't a threat. She was here when you phased, she might already know what you are. How are you going to explain that?"

"_That is not your concern. Besides if Bella can accept a filthy blood sucker like you, then Mia can accept me."_ I thought back.

"If that's what you think. Keep yourself out of trouble Jacob and I promise I will not tell Bella or Mia about this".

They ran off then and I started to panic, I did not trust those leeches. I was starting to think about going to see Mia tomorrow and tell her everything before he did. But how could I face her after what I did? She would never want to see me again. Maybe I should stay away from her.

"_You can't tell her Jacob, not if she doesn't already know. You could expose us all. But if she guesses then we can deal with it then" _Sam told me.

My life was normal a few hours ago, I was just a normal kid going on a date with a girl. But then destiny got in the way and ruined everything. I started to think about our kiss, how perfect it was. Her lips were so soft, her skin was smooth and I loved the way she was touching me. I couldn't get it out of my mind. How does one go from hating someone to really liking them the next?

"_I have the answer to that" _Sam said.

"_And what is that?"_ I asked.

"_I think you already know..."_

**Bella POV**

It was 4 am and I still couldn't sleep. I was worried about Edward, what was taking him so long? I couldn't rest till I knew he was safe.

I never imagined that something like this would happen tonight, my best friends just had an innocent date and then all hell breaks loose. At least I had one of them safe, but what the hell happened to Jake? Was he safe? Or was he dead? Tears welled up in my eyes thinking about it and I felt like screaming.

Esme and Carlise kept telling me to go to sleep like Mia but I couldn't, not till Edward came back to me. I walked into the living room and looked at Mia on the couch. Her arm was in a sling and she had bandages wrapped around her ribs. She is a tough cookie and usually she can handle anything, better than what I can handle sometimes. But I don't know how she could ever get over this.

Where had that wolf come from? Why did they go on the clearing? I guessed it was because they wanted to spend more time together alone and stargaze like what Mia and I used to do. Those times were much more simpler then, we didn't have a care in the world. Now all I seem to do is worry about everything but that's because I've been in situations I've never dreamed of being in.

Suddenly the door flew open and Edward walked through it. My heart nearly burst out of my chest once again and I ran to him and hugged his granite form as tightly as I could. He hugged me back but not as forcefully, he kissed me softly and then he looked into my eyes.

"Did you find anything?" I asked hoping that he found my best friend.

"Yes, but we need to talk in the other room" He said as he lead me into the kitchen. I was getting worried once again, his tone didn't rest my nerves.

We sat down on the dining table and he sighed heavily. I wondered what he was going to tell me.

"I found Jacob"

"Really? Is he OK? Is he safe?"

"Yes he is fine, he is on his way home"

"Did the wolf hurt him too?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Wolf? How do you know about the wolf?" Edward asked in a confused tone.

"Mia told me she remembers getting attacked by a wolf. Why? Did you see it?"

"Yeah, I saw it alright. But I don't think it will give her anymore harm"

"Thank god they are both safe. I don't know what I would have done if I lost them, I think I would have gone crazy"

I then felt quite relaxed, my friends were safe and Edward was safe. Hopefully there would be no more disasters around the corner...


	12. Carried up the stairs

**A/N: Hope you enjoy another chapter, it's another filler but still good. Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**M POV**

I was still in the most agonizing pain imaginable. My arm and ribs hurt like hell and I couldn't make sudden movements with my head, I must have fell on it pretty bad. The events of last night were still strong in my mind and when I woke up this morning, I prayed to god that it was all just a dream but life is a bitch like that.

I felt weird when I woke up, everyone was staring at me and helping me to sit up. I don't like being fussed over but I really did need the help otherwise I would have been stuck lay there for a long time. I really didn't know how I even managed to fall asleep last night, I had gone through a traumatic hell, but somehow I managed to crash out.

My throat was so dry and my belly rumbled. I must have screamed quite a lot the night before because I could hardly speak, my voice was so raspy. Esme gave me another glass of water and something to eat. I was dying for the toilet so I tried to stand up but as soon as I lifted myself up a bit, everyone swarmed around me once again.

"Woah, what are you doing? You need to stay sat down, Mia" Bella said.

Ugh, the fussing was really getting on my nerves, now I knew how my grandma felt about me when I did it. She always used to say "Oh Mia, do stop fussing. I am not a god damn child, leave me be" but of course I used to ignore her and fuss over her even more.

"Before I ruin this lovely white couch, I would like to take a trip to the little girls room if that is OK?" I said sarcastically but playfully.

"Oh..." and Bella gently helped me up but as we came to the stairs, it was a no go. My ribs couldn't handle the strain as I tried to lift my leg to the steps. Before I could go on any further, someone swept me in really cold arms and took me up the stairs. I couldn't even turn my head to see who it was because my neck wouldn't allow it.

They rested me on my legs in front of the bathroom and I turned around to thank them. He had blond hair and topaz eyes, another one of the Cullen's that was drop dead gorgeous. Damn, this family had good genes.

"Thank you very much.. Um..."

"Jasper Hale" he said with a velvety voice.

"Oh, your Alice's boyfriend right? Nice to meet you" and I held out my hand for him to shake it.

He was a bit hesitant at first and just started at my hand, but in the end he gently took it. To say he was cold was an understatement, he made my hand feel numb after it. What was it with this family? They were unbelievably cold on the outside, but in the inside they seemed to be very warm people.

"I will wait out here for you, to take you back down" he said and he smiled at me.

I replicated it and went into the bathroom. I walked past a mirror and caught a quick glimpse at myself. I literally scared myself to death when I saw my own reflection, I looked terrible. My eyes had dark circles under them, mascara and eyeliner had ran down my face, I was ridiculously pale and I had a black bruise on the right corner of my forehead. I had never looked worse in all my life, I always looked after myself, but that wolf sure did some damage to me.

I looked at my arm and my ribs, they were completely bandaged up. My arm was definitely broken and there was blood on the bandage that had gone through. I was curious of how bad it was, I _needed_ to know how bad it was.

I gently started to unravel the bandaging on my right arm with one arm. I winced a lot at the pain but I ignored it and carried on. When the bandaging was completely off, my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Three long and wide cuts went from my shoulder all the way to my wrist, it sure did look ugly. I then inspected my ribs and it was exactly the same but the cuts were not as long. They must have been very deep because they were neatly stitched up. That wolf sure did a number on me.

I couldn't look at myself anymore, I literally felt like screaming. I used the toilet and slowly walked out of the bathroom. Jasper was still there ready to take me down the stairs. He must have noticed the tears in my eyes because his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Whats the matter? Are you in pain?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"I just really need to go home"

He carried me down the stairs and I told him to stand me up by the door.

"Mia, where are you going?" Bella said as she rushed over to me with Alice.

"I need to see my dad Bells, he needs to know what happened to me. Can you give me a ride home please?" But as I opened the door, Edward came rushing over out of no where and closed it.

"You can't tell him what really happened. No one will believe you" He said and he said it all too quickly.

"You all believe me don't you?" I said as I looked at them all in the room and they all nodded.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean your father will. You need a cover story, say you fell down our stairs, they are pretty tall anyway so it will be easy to believe" he said and I really didn't understand.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know what all this was about.

"Because it is more believable. Plus your dad thinks you were here last night and if he finds out you were on the clearing at 11 PM I think you will be in pretty deep trouble" He said with a weird smile.

He was right about that though, as much as my dad trusted me, there was no way he'd be happy about me being out there so late. But people needed to know that their was a crazy ass wolf on the loose. They needed to be warned but I let it go and agreed.

"OK, your right. But I don't know why you're so concerned about that. Whatever, thank you but I really need to go now"

I walked out the door without saying goodbye to them all, but I just couldn't stand it much longer. I needed my own space to wallow in self pity without getting fussed over every five minutes.

It was a quiet ride from the Cullen's to my house, my throat was too sore for me to start talking and I think Bella knew that already. Once she stopped outside my house, she turned to me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Mia. I'll come by later to check up on you"

"Tell your friends that I'm sorry I didn't say bye. I didn't mean to come off ignorant"

"Don't worry about that, they know you don't mean it"

I hugged her and she helped me walk to the door. As I went inside I saw my dad with his back to me on the couch. I thought about sneaking past him and going straight to my room, but there was no way I could make it up the stupid stairs. I walked slowly towards him and breathed a sigh.

"Hi dad"

He turned his head around and he was about to give me a smile but his face dropped when he saw my frail form.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened, Mia?" he said as he hugged me all too tightly to his chest.

I winced yet again and he stopped and looked down at my ribs, to my arm and to my messed up face.

"I... I...fell... down the stairs at Alice's" I hated lying to my dad, I have always told him the truth about everything, but Bella reassured me before I got in my house to tell the cover story so I wouldn't get into trouble.

"Good god, you're not getting like Bella and becoming an accident prone are you?" My dad laughed at me. He always like to turn the mood warm again and make me smile whenever I was down about something, that was one of the best things about him.

My dad helped me up the stairs and ran me a bath. He asked me loads of times if I needed to go to the hospital but I told him Carlise had already done everything that needed to be done to me. I was so grateful to him in so many ways.

After the bath, I lay on my bed and I started thinking about Jacob. I needed to know if he was alive or not. I went to find my phone in my room but I remembered that I left my bag on the clearing with the phone inside. _Shit_.

The only way of getting in touch with him was phoning him of the house phone, but my dad would then be able to hear everything. Thankfully, he went out to the store and I took the opportunity to phone the Black house.

My hands were shaking as I dialed the number, I didn't prepare myself for the worst, what if he was dead? What was I going to do?

Billy answered but he seemed calm and his usual self, that was a good sign I guess.

"Hey Billy, its Mia. Is Jacob home?" I asked trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"Yes but he's very sick at the moment so he can't come to the phone right now" He said.

_Oh shit! He's still ill from last night. Thank fuck he's not dead!  
_

I had completely forgot about the way he was before the wolf came, he was incredibly ill but how did he manage to get home? Without me?

"Well, is it OK if I come by later to see him?"

"No visitors Mia, Jacob doesn't feel up to it. I'm sorry"

"But-" Before I could get out another word, Billy put the phone down on me.

_Wow! Rude much?_

I stood with my mouth gaped open, shocked about the way Billy was with me just then. Billy had always been a very friendly, down-to-earth man but that was just plain rude and so out of character for him. I slammed the receiver back to the phone and sat down on the couch sulking. Jacob wasn't the only one that was in pain right now, if only Billy could the state I was in.

My dad came back from the store and saw my sulky expression while I was sat on the chair.

"Don't worry darling, I've got your pain killers here and they are quite strong too, so don't over dose for god sake" My dad said chuckling but I didn't smile back this time, I was just too angry.

"What is it Mia?" My dad said as he crouched down to me on the chair.

"Have you seen Billy today dad?" I asked and my dad looked confused.

"Yeah I went fishing with him and Charlie this morning. Why?" I was the one feeling confused then.

"Well, what was he like with you? Did he seem different?" I said and my dad shuck his head.

"Nope, he seemed his normal happy self. Why are you asking this, Mia?"

"Because I just rang his house right now asking for Jake and he totally snubbed me" I said. I was frowning even more.

"Huh? Really? Do you want me to ring him?" He said.

"No it's OK, it's probably just me being paranoid. That atta-.. I mean fall might have messed my head up a bit"

I spent a lot of the day flopped on the couch in front of the T.V. I wasn't even paying attention to any of the crap that was on it because I couldn't get that phone call out of my head. I decided to ring again while my dad was upstairs. I wasn't going to get snubbed this time.

The phone rang twice and Billy answered again.

"Billy it's Mia. I know you said that he can't have visitors, but I really need to talk to Jacob. It's important" I said it really fast so he could hear it all before he hung up on me.

"I'm sorry Mia, but it's Jake that has said this. He doesn't want anyone around here. I'll phone you when he's better. Bye Mia" and he hung up on me again.

_What the hell?_

I immediately grabbed my jacket and grabbed my dads car keys, but he saw me do it as he came down the stairs and quickly stopped me from going out of the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I need to get out of the house dad, you don't mind if I borrow your car do you?"

"Are you crazy? Look at your arm, there is no way that you are fit to drive. If you want to go out somewhere, I'll take you out. Come on" My dad said as he grabbed his jacket and followed me out the door.

_Stupid broken arm._

I was on my way to the Black's but my dad was right, how could I have possibly drove there in such a state? I guess getting out of the house was the best thing for me. If I stayed stuck in, I'd end up going insane.

We drove into town and I looked out of the window. Five men standing outside a store, caught my eye and they looked familiar. I could have sworn one of them looked like Jake but he had short hair so it couldn't be him could it? But as we turned around the corner from the store, I got a better look at him and it was in fact Jacob standing outside the store, looking very well indeed.

_What the fuck?_

I couldn't believe that Billy had lied to me. He said he was too ill to come to the phone and to have visitors around him.

_Bullshit!_

When we got back home, It was 7 PM. I was still completely furious and I walked around to Bella's house while holding my ribs. Charlie answered the door and told me to go upstairs but I told him I couldn't, so he picked me up and carried me up them, I was getting used to it!

I knocked on Bella's bedroom door and she told me to come in. She smiled at me but then gave me a look of concern when she saw my angry expression.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Do you want to take a little trip to La Push with me? I've got some questions that need to be answered from Jacob Black"


	13. Let you down

**A/N: Another chapter peeps! This one is very emotional and I hope you love it. The song that inspired me is another Three Days Grace song "Let you down" Check it out! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**M POV**

Without asking any questions, Bella immediately grabbed her jacket and helped me downstairs. I hated that I couldn't walk properly, everything was too slow and usual I'm an impatient person. I tried not to put all my weight on Bella otherwise we would have both fell on our asses down the stairs.

She struggled with me a bit and Charlie jumped up off the couch to help. He ran up the steps and grabbed hold of me and took me down the stairs. I hated it, I wanted my full health back so I didn't have to depend on anyone else, I didn't want to get on peoples nerves by being so helpless.

"Thanks Charlie, I'm sure Bella appreciates it more than me though" I laughed at him and looked at Bella. She cracked her shoulder because I must have put so much strain on it when I didn't want to.

"It's fine Mia, I don't mind" Charlie said and then he looked at us with a questionable look.

"So where are you girlies off too hmm?"

Charlie was so much more stern than my dad, although my dad could be a little strict at times. I think it was worse for Bella because her dad was a cop and so she couldn't get away with doing anything out of line, even though I don't think she would anyway because Bella is kinda a good girl.

I wasn't exactly a bad girl, I just liked to have fun and I sort of liked doing risky things. I'd never want to upset my dad on purpose but if I thought I could get away with something then I would have done it.

"We're going to see Jacob" Bella said.

"Jacob? Bells, you've been phoning the Black's all day and you know what Billy said, Jake doesn't want any visitors"

I guess Bella was just as confused as me then, and I was glad that it wasn't just me that Billy lied to. Why would Jacob want to lie to Bella anyway? Weren't they best friends? Don't they tell each other everything?

"We won't be long Charlie, there's just something I need to ask him thats all" I said and he nodded.

"OK fair enough, but don't come complaining to me if he doesn't want to be seen by you"

Bella then helped me to her truck, the door was so high off the ground. She opened the door for me and I tried my hardest to get onto the seat but the pain in my ribs wouldn't allow me to put so much force into them. I struggled some more but then Bella gave me a boost and I flopped on the seat, I was really starting to get pissed off with myself.

Bella laughed at me and went round to the drivers seat. She started the engine and off we went.

"So I guess you know that Jake's alive then? Thank god for that right?" she said.

"Yeah, that's great" I said with not a lot of enthusiasm.

Bella looked at me with her eye brows raised, she must have been confused with my tone.

"What's wrong Mia? Have you spoke to Jake? Have you two had a fight?"

"No, Billy won't even let him talk to me. He keeps saying he's ill" I said and Bella frowned at me.

"I know, I've been calling all day worried out of my mind. Billy wouldn't even let _me_ go see Jake, so I don't know what the hell is going on" she said as she wound the window down. The cool breeze felt nice on my skin, I was sweating again from the horrible pain from my ribs and arm.

"Well apparently he's a lot better now"

"He is? How do you know?"

"I saw him in town with some other boys"

Bella looked at me opened mouthed and she suddenly looked just as angry as I did before. Her and Jacob had been friends for over a year and she would never expect to be lied to by him or his father.

"I can't believe this. All day I have been phoning and been worried out of my mind but the whole time he's been out wondering around with others? Completely healthy? That's... bullshit!" She said and I could see a vein popping out at the side of her head.

It was very rare for me to see Bella angry. Because it was so queer to me, I started to laugh. I held my nose so she couldn't hear it but I let out a loud snort. Bella turned to me with her eye brows raised again.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. You're funny when you're angry" I smiled at her, she replicated it and turned to the front window.

Then our smiled slowly faded as we came to the opening of La Push.

"So what are you going to ask him?" she asked me.

"Why he got his dad to lie to us, how he got home last night, why he left me bleeding to death and if he saw the wolf" I said very casually.

"Sounds reasonable"

Bella pulled up outside the little red house that belonged to the Black's. I could see Jacobs Rabbit in the garage so I knew that he would be home. I sat in the car for a few seconds thinking about what I was going to say. I didn't want to come off too angry, I still liked him. I wanted him to like me back but if he didn't, I didn't know how I was going to take it.

"Do you want me to go out and get him?" Bella asked, she probably sensed my nerves.

"No it's OK, I'll knock on and get him out here so he can talk to both of us"

I slowly opened the car door and lightly put my legs on the ground. I winced at the pain in my arm as I accidentally bumped it on the door. I sucked in the air and let out a sigh as I walked over to the black front door. I knocked three times and waited for an answer.

The door opened and I lowered my eyes to level with Billy's who answered the door.

"Mia? What are you doing here?" He asked as he eyed my bandaged arm.

"I'm here to see Jacob, Billy. I wasn't lying when I said I need to talk to him about something important" I said with a bit of aggression. I didn't want to come off completely rude but I was getting sick of being messed around.

"He's not here, Mia. He's out"

I looked at him and raised my eyes brows, usually I could tell when someone was lying to me by their body language but I couldn't tell with Billy.

"Isn't that his car in the garage?" I said as I pointed down to it.

"Yes, but he didn't go out in his car. He's with Sam Uley and a few others around somewhere"

"Sam Uley?"

What was he with him for? I thought he didn't like him? I thought he was scared of him? This was becoming even more confusing and none of it made sense.

"Yes, they are good friends now. Look, he's not here OK? Come by tomorrow or something" he said and he went to shut the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"Look Billy, something bad happened to me last night as you can tell and I need to ask your son some important questions. I know he's not ill, I saw him earlier in town looking very well indeed. I know it's not your fault that you lied to Bella and I, but it is really important that we see him now because I can't wait till tomorrow. I need to put my mind at rest. Now I am going to sit in this truck with Bella till he comes back, we'll wait all night if we have to. I'm going to talk to him OK?" I said very quickly so he could catch it all.

Billy looked at me with a shocked expression, he hadn't seen me throw a tantrum in a long time. But I really did need answers right then because I didn't know how much I could go on without going crazy.

He nodded at me and I slowly walked back to the truck, holding my ribs yet again. I could feel his eyes on me, I wondered if he knew what really happened last night, I wondered if Jacob had told him.

I climbed on the seat and slammed the door shut.

"So where is he?" Bella asked.

"He's out, but I'm going to wait for him"

"Me too"

Bella asked me about the conversation I had with Billy and laughed at how I handled it. I respected Billy a lot, he was like a second father to me growing up. But I hated liars, I hated being in the dark about something so that was why I was so aggressive with him.

Half an hour had passed and Bella and I started doing word searches in magazines she had in her truck. Ironically, I was stuck on the word "Wolf" and I couldn't find it anywhere.

I became bored with the word search so I started doodling on celebrities faces. After I had drew a mustache and black teeth on a particular pop singer, Bella breathed out a heavy sigh and through down her magazine on the floor.

"I'm starting to get pissed off now. It's almost 10:30! Where could he be at this time of night?" She asked.

"I have no idea, apparently he's out with Sam Uley"

After I said his name, Bella looked at me with a confused expression.

"What? I thought he hated him? How odd..."

"That's exactly what I thought. Who knows what the fuck is going on..."

Another twenty minutes had passed by and I had doodled every celebrity face in the magazine. I showed Bella my work of art and she laughed at me, she told me I made an improvement for them.

Then we stopped laughing as I heard a tap on the window of the car door I was sat next to. I looked at Bella and then turned to wind the window down. It was Jacob.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, but it didn't sound like he was pleased to see us.

"I've come to talk to you" I said as I looked into his eyes. They were not the same beautiful eyes I had seen the night before, they were different somehow.

"To talk about what?" he asked in the same aggressive tone.

I could hear voices behind him, the four boys he was with before were standing outside of his house, looking at us.

"I need to talk to you privately. Please" I begged and he turned around to look at a tall guy. The tall guy nodded at him and then Jacob turned back round to me.

"Fine"

I turned to Bella and told her I would be a few seconds and then she could talk to him too. She nodded and I opened the car door. I swung my legs to the side and tried to get down off the high seat. A shooting pain went through my ribs and I winced a little bit but not enough for Jake to pay attention.

He had his back to me, he hadn't seen my whole body yet. I slowly walked after him and I eyed the four other boys that were staring at me. They all looked the same, they all had dark russet skin and short black hair. I guessed that the taller one was Sam Uley and I gave him an evil look and turned away.

Jacob was walking to the opening of the woods near the back of his house. He finally stopped at the trees and turned to me. He only looked into my eyes and it didn't seem like he acknowledged my broken arm.

"So what is it then?" He asked. It sounded like he felt too busy too talk to me.

_Well tough._ I thought.

"I need to ask you a few things, it shouldn't take long so don't worry, you will be back with your buddies in no time" I said sarcastically, two could play that game.

He gave me a harsh look and seemed angry that I talked that way about them. I must have touched a nerve.

"Go on then" He said harshly.

"What happened last night?" I wanted to ask in more detail but I couldn't be bothered beating around the bush, it was better to get to the point.

"We went out. That's it" He said back at me.

"No, that's not just it. Look at me Jake, I need to know if you saw what happened to me"

His gaze went behind me, I bet his buddies were right behind us watching us carefully.

"I don't know. I remember being ill that's it. I can't remember anything else"

That wasn't good enough for me, I needed to know more.

"You don't remember anything at all after that? You don't remember me getting hurt?" I asked. My voice was starting to shake, why was he being so difficult?

"No, sorry. Maybe you fell or something?" He looked like he had no interest in what I was saying, he was really pissing me off.

"I did not fall. Something attacked me and I think it was a wolf" I said but I didn't mean to blurt the last part out. I was hoping that he would bring it up first so I didn't come off as crazy. Of course he did look at me like I was crazy and gave me a smug smirk.

"A wolf? I don't think so Mia. I sure as hell didn't see a wolf. I don't remember much about last night but I would have remembered seeing a wolf"

"So what _do_ you remember about last night?" I asked. I wondered if he was going to pull the amnesia act on our kiss.

"Not a lot, I remember going to the theater and going to the clearing. That's pretty much it"

I stood there opened mouthed. He couldn't remember our kiss? He couldn't remember cuddling me? I didn't expect it to hurt so much but it sure as hell did.

"Why did you get your dad to tell me you were ill when you are clearly not?" I asked. Tears starting forming in my eyes but I tried my hardest to fight them off. I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

"I was ill, but I started to get better so I went out. What's the big deal?" He asked. He was now really, really pissing me off.

"What's the big deal? Bella and I have been phoning you all day worried sick out of our minds. Last time I saw you, I thought you were dying because you were really ill last night. Why didn't you call us back and tell us you were fine? Do you not care about us? Do you not care about your best friend Bella?" I shouted at him.

I didn't care if those fucking boys behind us could hear us a not.

"Look, I'm sorry I've not called you both back but a lot has been going on recently and I've not had the time. I'm sorry if you thought we were going to be close friends Mia, but it's best that we are not" He said to me and I was taken aback.

I couldn't fight the tears in my eyes anymore, they slowly started streaming down my face. I didn't want to show him that I was bothered but it was too late. I hated him even more than I had before.

"So... are you saying that you don't want to see me again?" I whispered.

"Trust me, it's for the best Mia" He said as he looked at my teary eyes.

"Maybe for you..."

I turned away from him then and slowly walked back to the truck whilst holding my ribs with one arm.

If I thought I was in agonizing pain before, I was completely wrong. This was now the worst pain I had ever had and it came directly from the heart.

I finally started trusting him, I finally started to believe in him.

And he let me down...


	14. The Truth

**A/N: Another quick update! I want to thank all my lovely reviewers yet again, you are the reason why I carry on! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read & review!**

**Also, I have a poll in my profile that I need votes for so please check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

I sat in the truck with my arms folded and waited for Mia to come back. I looked out of the passenger seat window and I saw her slowly walking back to the truck with her head down. Uh-oh, something bad had happened.

I got out and walked over to her, her eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were flustered. What did he say to her? It had to be something bad to make her cry like this, Mia hardly ever cried. I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Mia, what the hell has happened? What did Jake say?" I said as I approached her.

She looked at me and her cheeks were soaked with the falling tears coming from her eyes. It was weird seeing her like this.

"I just want to get the fuck out of here Bells, I can't stand being near him anymore" I was shocked at her response and grabbed her in a hug but she winced as I put too much force into it. I let her go straight away and guided her back to the truck.

I looked over at Jacob with an angry expression and he only stared back with a fierce glare.

"Sit in the truck Mia, I'll have a word with him" I opened the door for her and helped her on the seat and I walked over to Jacob who was still stood near the woods opening.

As I walked past the four boys standing outside of his house, I recognized Embry straight away. He had his hair shorter and he looked just as fierce as the rest. What was with them tonight?

I stormed over to Jacob and stopped a few feet away from him. His dark eyes were different, they weren't the kind and warm ones that I was used to, they were serious and harsh.

"So I guess you want to talk to me too huh?" He said. I wasn't going to let him make me cry, not a dog in hell's chance.

"You're damn right I do. What the hell just happened? What's going on with you Jake?" I said. I needed to know why my so called best friend was acting this way and why he had suddenly changed his attitude.

"I told Mia we couldn't be friends and I don't think she took it too well" He said and it didn't sound like he was bothered by it at all.

"That can't be just it Jake. I doubt Mia would be crying over that. Did she ask you about last night? What did you tell her?"

"I told her all I knew, that I only remember being ill and thats it. I don't remember her getting hurt or a fucking wolf turning up and attacking her. It's not my fault if I'm not more help is it?" He said all too harshly. I really didn't like this change at all.

"You know that I've been calling you don't you? Why haven't you been in touch to tell me you are OK? I've been worried sick Jake because I saw Mia bleeding to death last night and I thought the same happened to you" I said and my expression softened as I thought about that traumatizing sight of Mia being carried out of the woods, covered in blood.

"Like I said to Mia, I've had a lot going on lately and I haven't had the time. I don't know what happened to her OK?" He shouted back at me. How dare he talk to me like that.

"Jake, what the fuck is your problem? Why are you being like this?" I asked.

His attitude was really getting on my nerves, Jake never spoked to me like that. He was always so pleasant and lovable but now he was acting like a monster.

"You want to know why I'm like this? Why don't you ask those filthy bloodsuckers you call friends of yours? They will tell you"

I stood there frozen in shock and I forgot to blink. My eyes starting stinging because I had opened them so wide and the wind was blowing into them. My throat became dry and I forgot to swallow. My head started to spin and the last sentence he spoke repeated in my mind. The main word that was swirling around in my head was _bloodsuckers._

"Wha-... What did you _say?"_ I said and my voice was shaking.

_Why did he call them THAT? _I thought.

"It doesn't even matter, go back to the Cullens and never come back here again. We can't be friends either Bella, it just wouldn't be right. I'm sorry but it's the way it's got to be"

I couldn't believe what he just said. He didn't want to be friends with me anymore, how could I go on without seeing him everyday? He was supposed to be my personal sun and now he was nothing but a monster. I was screaming inside.

"You know what? If that's the way you want it to be then fine, I'm not going to beg. If you want to hang around with the likes of Sam Uley and be an asshole then you do that because I'm sure as hell not going to stick around and tolerate it. Goodbye Jake"

I stormed past him and purposely banged into him, it felt like banging into a brick wall. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked back to my truck in a huff and I didn't care what he was feeling. How could he be so cruel to us? What had we done to make him feel like this? Did he know what the Cullens were? Why did he call them _bloodsuckers? _

I opened the door to my truck and slammed it shut behind me and I made the whole truck wobble. Mia looked at me with a concerned expression and she must have guessed that my conversation with Jacob didn't go well either from the look on my face.

"Let me guess, he was a total prick to you too right?" She said.

"Yep, let's get the hell out of here"

I started my engine and reversed backwards. As I did, dirt started sprinting out from behind my tier's and I hoped I got it in some of those idiots eyes.

We were both silent till we came out of La Push, we were probably replaying the scenes that had just happened between us and Jake. I couldn't believe how he was with me, it was definitely the end of our friendship and I felt crushed. I too felt like crying.

"He's changed so much after one night. I can't believe it" I said.

"I always saw him like that Bells, I used to hate him remember? But last night I saw a different side of him, he was amazing and so lovable. Now he's just..." Mia started tearing up again before she could finish her sentence and they started falling down her face once again. I put my arm out to her and she snuggled into me.

I parked my truck onto my driveway and slammed the door shut behind me. Mia got out the other side and joined me by the front of the truck. No lights were on in the house so I assumed Charlie was asleep.

"So that didn't go down well huh? We'll have to try and put it behind us now Mia. He's changed now, he's become another one of Sam's arrogant followers" I said.

As I turned around to face Mia, her face looked so lost and hurt. I never expected her to react this way over him, after all she had hated him for so many years. But the kiss they shared the night before must have made her feel completely different about him. He had definitely hurt it and my heart went out to her.

"I wanted him to believe me, I begged him to listen to me and he wouldn't!" She then broke down into tears even more. She bent down to the ground, holding her ribs yet again. She was crying so hysterically and I bent down to her and held her in my arms.

"Shhh, it's OK. It will be OK" I said as I started to rock her.

"No, you don't understand. I think I'm going crazy Bella, something about last night just doesn't make sense" she said and I wondered what she was talking about.

"What do you mean Mia?"

"I saw him _explode... _I'm sure of it!" She said and I turned her face to look at me.

"You saw him explode? Are you sure?"

"You know what? Just forget it, it's just too crazy because he's still in good piece isn't he? I better go to bed before I pass out" and she hugged me then left my side to walk to her house.

I started wondering about what she said. She said she saw Jake explode?

**Mia POV**

I was glad my dad wasn't downstairs when I walked through door, I couldn't be bothered to answer questions from him. I just wanted to flop on my bed and cry myself to sleep. It took me ages to get up stairs and it made me even more tired.

I walked into my untidy room and kicked a box full of stuff out of my way. I through all kinds of crap off my bed and sat on the edge to turn the radio on. When I switched it on, a song was playing that I didn't want to hear, _I wish you were here_ by Incubus. It was the song that was playing when I had ice cream with Jake, the song that he said would remind me of him and unfortunately it did.

I sprung up off my bed and slammed the switch down on the radio, I couldn't bare listening to that song anymore. I lay back on my bed and prayed for a dreamless sleep. But of course all I could think about was _him, _it was like a cloud in my mind.

**Bella POV**

I was having a peaceful sleep, more peaceful than I thought possible. After the night I just had, I didn't think it could be possible.

But a certain tapping sound entered my ears but at first I didn't think anything of it. The tapping noise happened again but I was too scared to open my eyes. It couldn't have been Edward because he had left two hours before.

I tried to ignore it but it started getting on my nerves so I sat up and turned on my lamp beside my bed. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 4:00 am.

I couldn't see anything in the room but then I could hear that the noise was coming from my furthest window. I wondered if it was some sort of bird.

I got up and walked towards the window to inspect it. I couldn't see anything. I opened it and stuck my head out to get a better look. There was nothing out there. As I went to put my head back inside something caught my eye on a nearby tree near the window and it made me jump. I smacked my head on the window and I rubbed it as hard as I could.

I heard someone whisper my name and I started to become really frightened, could it be a vampire ready to eat me?

No, it was Jacob.

"Jake? What are doing in Charlie's tree?" I whispered to him and he gestured to me to move. He wasn't planning to jump in was he? Yes, he swung his legs and landed with a slight thud on my bedroom floor.

"Get out!" I whispered as loudly as I could.

I looked into his eyes, they were not as harsh as they were before, they looked softer and he had a guilty expression on his face.

"Bella please, let me explain-..." I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Jake! You said you didn't want to be friends and yet you are here? I don't want to listen to anymore of your harsh bullshit!"

After I said that, Jake's face looked hurt. His eyes started watering and I started to feel bad at how I spoke to him but I couldn't help it, he had hurt me so much more than that just a few hours before.

"I'm so sorry about being a total prick earlier but I didn't mean anything I said. I swear!"

"So then why did you say it? Why say it if you don't mean it?"

"I said all of that as a cover up. Sam was listening in and he needed to believe what I wanted him to believe"

What did he have to do with this? Did he tell Jake to say all that to me? I was fuming, how dare he get involved in our friendship. I wanted to punch him.

"What has Sam got to do with this? What does it matter what he thinks?" I said harshly.

"More than you know Bella. When I said I didn't want to be friends with you anymore, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I needed it to look believable, I needed it to look like I didn't care about you anymore"

"Why?" I asked. I was getting even more confused.

"I can't tell you..."

I let out a sarcastic laugh and put my head in my hand and walked towards my bed. I needed him to start making sense before I put my head through the wall.

"Well, that sure explains a lot doesn't it?" I spat at him.

He walked closer to me and grabbed hold of my hands, he had always been warm but he felt incredibly hotter than usual.

"I can't tell you because I need you to guess Bells. But don't worry, I will help you"

He was making me feel nervous, how could I possibly guess? I didn't know what was going on did I?

"You know about the Quileute stories that I told you right? Well some of them are true"

I looked at him with my eye brows raised and wondered where he was going with this.

"And which ones is that?"

He walked away from me and stared out of the window. His eyes started watering yet again, was he crying?

"I'm not the same anymore Bells, something big happened to me last night. You already know the truth, you just don't want to admit it" He said.

The truth about what? I tried my best to understand him but it wasn't sinking in.

"I don't know what you mean Jake" I said quietly.

"I pretended that I didn't know what happened last night. When Mia asked me, I played dumb because I couldn't let her figure it out"

I walked up behind him and put my arm on his back. He started shaking and he immediately spun round. His eyes were blood shot and tears were running down his face. He was scaring me.

"What happened Jake?"

It took him a few seconds to answer me, his lip was quivering and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"She asked me if I remembered anything at all about last night, I knew that she was hinting about our kiss but I told her I couldn't remember. Of course I was lying, I've done nothing but think about our a kiss all day and night. I can't get it out of my head. Something amazing was happening between us, it was such a beautiful moment with her lay in my arms as we looked at the stars above us. But then something terrible happened" He said.

His face looked like he was in pain, I felt so bad for him but I needed to know what he was trying to tell me.

"Just tell me what happened" I begged.

"It was me Bella. I'm the reason why she got hurt"

He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. He started moaning lightly and I could hear him crying. I stood in front of him and I didn't know how to react. Was he the reason why Mia was bleeding?

"Are you saying that Mia has a broken arm and ribs because of you? You hurt her? Why Jake?" I said as I bent down to him. I started to cry then.

He looked up at me with a sad expression. I could tell that he was hurt but I couldn't give him any sympathy, he hurt Mia.

"It was an accident Bells, I would never hurt her on purpose. I care about her so much. More than she will ever know"

"An accident? How did you _accidentally _make her bleed?" I asked. I was still so confused.

"But she said she saw a wolf, she said a wolf attacked her"

"Yes, it was a wolf. This shouldn't be hard for you to believe Bells, you hang around with the supernatural every day" he said.

I immediately stood up and looked at him open mouthed. I knew it, I knew that he knew who the Cullens were. I knew it the moment he called them bloodsuckers. But how?

"How... How do you know about-"

"I just do Bells, it's because of what I have turned into that I know what they are. But you need to guess, you need to know what I am" He said as he stood up.

He towered over me, he had gotten so tall. I then noticed that he cut his hair, I didn't like it. He just didn't seem like my Jacob.

"You said that you hurt Mia. Then you said that it was a wolf. Your not making any sense Jacob. Unless you are trying to say that you turned into a wolf then I-..."

He started nodding frantically and it made me stop my sentence. I looked into his eyes to try and see if he was joking or not but they were completely serious. Then it clicked.

"Oh my god... you... turned into.... a _wolf?"_

He didn't say anything to clarify but he didn't need to. I already knew I was right and I just couldn't believe it.


	15. The invitation

**A/N: I need votes for my poll which is on my profile peeps. In case I don't get any I will ask the question here, do you want lemons in this story? Or should I keep it rated T? Tell me by voting or reviewing or Pming, Thanks guys!**

**This chapter is another filler and a bit shorter than usual. I got a bottle smashed over my head at the weekend so I've been a little too ill to write but I tried my best. Please Read and Review and I will love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

I swore to Jacob that I wouldn't tell anyone about his secret. It still was so much to take in, who'd have thought a small town like this would have so much going on right under everyone's noses? There were Vampires and Werewolves walking around and no one knew it.

Jake told me that he would be staying away from Mia for awhile so he could get himself completely under control before being near her again. I could see the hurt and guilt in his eyes, he was the cause of Mia getting hurt, he was the wolf that she saw and he did in fact explode right in front of her. Hopefully she wouldn't look into too much, I was scared just as much as Jake was in case she figured it out. How the hell would she react to that? Would it drive her crazy? Of course it wasn't up to me to tell her, it was down to Jake if he ever had the guts to tell her the truth.

I didn't know how I was supposed to react around her, I knew the truth and she didn't. What if she started asking questions? Could I lie to her? Do I have a good poker face? That much I didn't know, but I knew I had to keep my mouth shut for Jake's sake. After all, I had kept the Cullen's secret for so long that it shouldn't be too hard for me to keep another should it?

I asked Jacob what this meant for him and Mia, would they ever be able to reprise their relationship? Or would he leave her to carry on hating him. I loved the fact that the two of them had put their differences aside for one night and got on so well than either of them had imagined. It would have been great if my best friends had got together but nothing is that simple. I could see a few more ups and downs happening and I shuddered at the fact. I was scared for Mia's mental health, she could usually handle anything but could she handle anything out of the ordinary? Would she forgive Jake if she found out that it was him who "attacked" her?

And a bigger worry filled my mind, what if she out the truth but found out that I knew before her? She would feel utterly betrayed, we never kept anything form each other and it could be the end for our friendship because this secret I had to hide from her was big.

Jake told me that after he had sorted himself out, he would try and talk to Mia and get back to where they both left off. He said that he felt an unusual pull to her, that it hurts him deeply to be away from her, that all he cared about was keeping her safe, that he had never felt this away about anyone before and he didn't know how it was happening. He asked me to look after Mia because he figured she would be in a very fragile state and I agreed. She would need so much comfort from me now.

Before I knew it, the sky was lighter outside and I looked over to my alarm clock. It was 7 am, I hadn't got any sleep at all last night thanks to Jacob but I wasn't too bothered by it, at least my Jacob still cared about me, at least he came back to explain his actions for the way he spoke to me.

I flopped out of bed and had a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I went downstairs and I could see that Charlie had already got up and left for work. I wasn't really hungry so I tried to think of something to do to past the time. I started reading the newspaper but I wasn't really interested in the stories.

Before I knew it, 3 hours had passed and all that time all I had done was cross word puzzles and word searches in the newspaper and drew on celebrities faces, I got the idea from Mia. I wondered about whether I should see her today or avoid her at all costs and just spend the whole day with Edward. But that would be so cruel of me, if Jacob was going to avoid her then I couldn't as well, she at least needed someone to be with. Plus Jacob asked me to comfort her and I wasn't going to let him down.

I got up and grabbed my coat and headed for the door, I decided that I was going to knock on for her and we would go out somewhere to take our minds off last night. I approached her door and knocked on lightly. Craig answered and gestured me to go upstairs. Before I knocked on her bedroom door, I prepared myself for the worst. She could be lying there, teary eyed and weak. She would probably need a hug from me and then she would probably start talking about what happened last night. I prepared myself to lie and I knocked on the door.

She told me to come in and I took a deep breath and opened the door. She didn't look how I imagined her at all, I expected her to look upset and fragile, but she looked great and very well. She smiled at me, a smile that I hadn't seen on her face for the past two days. I sat down beside her on the bed and I smiled back at her.

"Wow, you're looking a lot better Mia, you've got the color back in your cheeks" I said to her while I playfully grabbed her cheek.

"Yeah I feel a lot better, I had a really good sleep last night and I think it has really done me justice" she said as she got up off the bed and towards her mirror. She was walking a lot better, she still had a slight limp but it was definitely an improvement. She started brushing her hair with one arm and I could see that she was struggling so I got up and started to brush her hair myself.

"So, how do you feel about last night?" I asked, I cursed at myself for bringing that dreaded subject up but I couldn't help it and I was curious about how upset she was last night to how happy she looked right then.

"Um, I dunno. I don't really care anymore to be honest with you. His loss right?" I looked at her opened mouthed, she didn't react to how I expected at all. She didn't _care_ anymore?

"Yeah but you were so upset last night, how did you end up getting over it so easily?" I asked wanting to know more.

"I dunno Bells, I just did. I've had boys treat me this way before back in L.A. And I've always known how to handle it. I don't dwell on rejection, I dust it off and move on" she said. I suppose that was a good attitude in a way, but I still felt bad that it could possibly be it for Mia and Jacob. Still it was a good thing for me, I didn't have to lie to her face if she asked me any questions about Jacob.

After I did her hair for her, she asked me if we should go town and do something. I hoped that didn't mean shopping, she would need Alice for that type of thing. Fortunately she just wanted to walk around for a bit, she wanted to get exercise. As we walked around town, we bumped into Mike and Jessica. Mia already knew them from years ago but she hadn't seen them in 5 years. After they both finally recognized her, Mike and Jessica grabbed her into a hug and quickly stopped when they noticed her bandaged arm.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't know you broke your arm" Jessica said.

"It's OK. Actually I don't think its broken, just sprained and cut" Mia said.

"How on earth did you do that Mia?" Mike asked looking very concerned.

"She fell down Edward's stairs in his house. She's almost as clumsy as me" I said very quickly before Mia would forget the cover story.

We joined Mike and Jessica for lunch in one of the diners. They caught up with Mia for about an hour and it was great seeing her so happy again. I still couldn't believe how well she hadn't taken last night though, this had to be a pretense.

"So, we are glad we caught you two because we want to invite you to a party which will be in two weeks time on a Friday. It will be at my house because my parents are going away for 4 days and I will have the house to myself. So what do you think? Are you in?" Jessica asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

Ugh, Parties. I never liked them, I've never liked the idea of being in a house full of relentless teenagers getting wasted and causing havoc. So I tried to think of an excuse not to go.

"I can't Jess I'm sorry, I'm going camping with Edward and his family that weekend and I can't back out now" I said. It seemed like a believable excuse and Jessica looked gutted. I felt bad but I really didn't want to go.

"Well, you can count me in. I'll definitely be there!" Mia suddenly said. I gave her a confused look and she didn't meet my eyes. How could she possibly think she could go to a party in her state? She had a sore arm and ribs, there would be hundreds of kids there getting wasted and she could get really hurt.

"Excellent! At least someone wants some fun with us" Mike laughed and I glared at him.

"Look, I would have loved to come to the party but I already have plans" I said back and Mike raised his hands up in front of him.

"OK, OK, what ever you say Bella" He said and he playfully smiled at me.

After lunch, Mike and Jessica left and Mia and I made our way home. I was glad to have the opportunity to ask her about the party.

"So, are you seriously considering going to that party? Do you know how crazy those kids can get? You are already in a fragile state and you will end up getting worse!" I said.

"Bella, quit trying to mother me. I'm a big girl and I can do what I like. I think I deserve a bit of fun after what has happened don't you?" she said and her happy self slowly started to disappear, I was shocked at her tone. I merely nodded at her, I was acting like her mother but I was only looking out for her.

"You know, it's too bad you won't come. I know you say you don't like parties but I think you might actually enjoy yourself" She said. I thought about the possibility of going to the party and enjoying it a little, but the chances were slim. Still Mia had asked me and I would do it for her. I agreed and she squealed with excitement. That Friday sure would be a tough one.

**J POV**

It had been two weeks since I last saw her and I was literally going out of my mind. But I also felt relieved that I had told Bella about my secret and she accepted it, it was like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my chest. Still, the feeling that clouded over that one was guilt. Only Bella knew why I was a bastard but not Mia. Not the one person that I wanted to tell the most but I knew I couldn't, it could ruin everything. I thought about going to Forks and going to see her but I knew it was a bad idea, Sam had ordered me to stay away for two weeks till I got myself together. It was so hard.

I still didn't fully understand why I felt this way, we only shared a kiss after all. How did she have this effect on me? Why was her face in my mind all the time? Why did I feel like crying every time I pictured her face when I told her I didn't want to see her anymore? Sam told me why but it was still very weird to me. I thought it was supposed to be rare?

I had been on patrol all night and I had finally got back to my bed. I was still trying to get used to being a werewolf, it was all still new to me. I could feel the change in me, I was a lot more emotional than usual and I figured it was because my hormones had become sky high. We also had a lot more testosterone in us than the average male.

I loved being able to get some rest but I also hated it because all I could think about was her. No matter what I'd try to think about to get her out of my mind, she would always pop back up. _Only a few more days and then you can see her_ I told myself over and over again. I decided to set myself a day for when I could see her again and I chose the up and coming Friday. Butterflies filled my stomach because I realized it was only a few days away and I started getting excited.

If Sam didn't like it then it was tough because I was going to see her then no matter what. It had been two weeks since I had last saw her, it had been too damn long. I knew there was a possibility that she would hate me more than ever and tell me where to go and I shuddered at the thought. Yeah, Friday was going to be tough.


	16. Drink, Dance and Fight

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that has reviewed so far! And it looks like I got my answer from the question I asked, so the next chapter will have lemons in it and the rating will be change to M. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's quite a long one but it's fun! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**M POV**

It was Friday, which meant It was the day of the party and I was ready to get absolutely wasted. It had been weeks since I last let my hair down and done something crazy. The last time, I was playing truth or dare with... I didn't allow myself to think of his name, he was going to be out of my mind for good.

I had been doing a lot before for the past two weeks. My arm was out of its bandages and my ribs had gotten a lot better. The cuts were now scabbed over, still my eyes bulged out of there sockets when I saw the hot mess that was my arm. Three long wide cuts went from my shoulder to my wrist and the cuts were a dark red. I wanted to wear this particular black slutty top for the party but it would have shown off how disgusting my arm was. In the end I decided I didn't care what my arm looked like and put it on anyway. It revealed a lot of cleavage and it was exactly what I wanted, I was going to pull the next hot guy that spoke to me at the party.

I had dyed my hair again, it was now a dark plum color. The other color reminded me too much of that nasty experience I went through and I couldn't stand it so I immediately changed it. I felt a whole lot better once I dyed it and I felt like me again, I had that dark red color for far too long.

Alice came over and helped me get ready, I put on the slutty top in the bathroom and walked out to show her the result. She looked at me opened mouthed with her eyes popping out.

"Do you think it's a little too slutty?" I asked.

"Um... Maybe a little?" She said.

"Excellent"

I sat at my dresser and Alice started straightening my hair. I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction to my top, she'd tell me to take it off at once but I wasn't going to do that. I wondered what Bella was going to wear, was she going to wear something decent for the party? Or go in her old holey sweats? I cringed at the thought.

"It's a shame you won't come Alice, We both could have had fun tonight" I said. I was disappointed that she wasn't coming, Alice sure did seem the type of girl that would be a lot of fun at a party.

"I know, but I promised Jasper that we'd do something together this weekend. We haven't spent much alone time together recently"

At least I had persuaded Bella to come even though she didn't want to. Seriously, she was the only girl I knew that didn't like parties, how could anyone not like them? It's a chance to completely let loose, get wasted and just completely have fun. God, knows I deserve it.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I told them to come in. It was Bella. I eyed her up and down and I suppose she didn't look too bad, she was wearing a black skirt with tights and a blue blouse. Definitely an improvement. She sat on my bed and waited for Alice to finish.

I told Alice to give me smoky eyes and red lips, I didn't care if I looked like a porn star at that very moment. After she did my make-up I looked at the mirror and I loved the girl that was staring back at me, the fun Mia was back. My hair was put in a black ribbon and the bow was put to the side.

I stood up and let Bella get a good look at me and her jaw dropped. I milked it and turned around.

"Jeez Mia, you look... um... sexy?" I did not expect that to come out of her mouth.

"Wow really?" I asked.

"Yes, you look good but um maybe to the top is a little much? Don't you think you should cover up your arm in case you get it knocked or something?" I knew that there was going to be some sort of criticism.

"Nah, I think I'll be alright. It doesn't hurt that much anymore anyway, plus I'm not hiding myself"

I then grabbed my leather jacket and put on my red high heeled shoes. I was thankful that my dad wasn't downstairs because he would have taken one look at me and told me to march up stairs and get changed. I didn't want to do that.

Walking down the stairs was much easier now, there was no limp at all. We got outside in the front lawn and hugged Alice goodbye.

"You kids have a good time OK? And tell me everything about it tomorrow because you know I'll be dying to know!" Alice said and she gave us another big squeeze, it was like hugging a rock and I ached after wards. That girl must hit the gym quite a lot.

She sped off in her car down the road. We were going in Bella's truck because of course Bella wasn't going to be drinking. I climbed on the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. I looked down near my feet and I could see a T-shirt, a very big one. I held it up and I sniffed it, it smelled like Jacob's cologne. Bella got in the other side and I turned to look at her. I was holding the T-shirt in front of me so she could see it.

"Is this Jake's T-shirt Bella?" I asked with my eye brow raised.

"Um, yes. It's been in my house for ages and I couldn't stand it being there anymore so I chucked it in my car. I use it to wipe my windows" she said.

It sounded too odd but I knew my friend wouldn't lie to me so I let it go. I gave her a reassured smile and she started the engine. I through the T-shirt onto the middle of the road and as Bella took off, she ran over it and I started laughing. I looked behind me and I saw a thick tyer mark on it.

"Mia you can be so evil at times" Bella laughed at me and I shrugged.

We finally made it to Jessica's and the music was pumping from the house. It vibrated through the truck and Bella looked nervous. There were lots of kids outside with cups in there hand, the place looked packed and I squealed with excitement.

"Mia, are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked.

"Yes I do Bells, now get your ass out of the truck"

We slammed the doors shut and Jessica noticed us. She ran over to us screaming.

"Yay! You guys made it!"

She hugged us both at the same time and we followed her into the house. Her hallway was cramped, there were people all over the stairs and standing in the hallway. We pushed past everyone and made it to the kitchen. Jessica asked me what I wanted to drink and I asked for a double vodka and coke. Bella just had coke.

"Are you sure you don't want a proper drink?" Jessica asked her.

"No, I'm fine honestly" and we both rolled our eyes at her.

Jessica took our jackets and hung them up in her closet. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her living room. A lot more people were in there, they were dancing all over the floor and some filled up the sofas. I recognized Eric, he was playing DJ and he had a head set on while dancing to the music. He noticed me and Bella and waved, we waved back.

I started dancing with Jessica on the floor and looked over to find Bella, she was standing against the wall looking very bored.

"Look at her, that girl needs to let loose" Jessica said as she walked over to her. "Come and dance with us Bella, you look bored standing there"

"No, I'm OK here Jess. You two go and have fun" Jessica shrugged and walked back over to me.

The drinks just kept coming, whenever Jessica saw me finish my cup she poured me another. I was drinking them like it was water, and I started to feel a little tipsy. We walked into the kitchen and a few people were huddled round the counter. I walked over to see what was going on. I realized that they were playing "I never".

Mike handed me a shot and asked me to join in.

"OK, I never fucked a girl in my parents bed" he said.

Two guys took a shot, that meant they had done just that. The game went on for awhile and I ended up taking a few shots, people were surprised at some of the things I took a shot at. Then it was my turn to say it.

"I never... Oh wait I already did that" People laughed. "I never fucked the same person twice" I don't even know why I said that, after all the only person I had sex with was a guy in L.A. Who I was with for a very long time. A few people took a shot and I saw Bella staring over at me.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"I dunno, I just wanted to make the game interesting."

I started drinking some punch that Jessica made, I didn't even know what was in it but it sure tasted good and I was starting to get even more drunk.

A song came on that I liked and I pushed past everyone in the dining room and got on the table. I started dancing like crazy and all the guys were cheering me on, I was doing the sexiest moves I could think of. Jessica joined me and we started dancing with each other very sexually. The guys were whistling and begging us to take our tops off. I could see Bella in the corner of my eye and she didn't look impressed.

After my song had finished, another came on that I really didn't want to hear, _I wish you were here _by Incubus. I immediately got down off the table and ran outside so I didn't have to hear it. Bella looked at me confused but I ignored her and walked right outside.

I sat down on the porch steps and I saw a guy sitting close by. He was smoking a cigarette and I immediately wanted one.

"Hey, mind if I bum one?" I asked him.

He turned around and he was very good looking. He had beautiful deep dark eyes and a lovely smile. He had perfect white teeth, his smile reminded me of someone I knew.

"Sure" He said and he offered a cigarette to me. I lit it up and inhaled deeply, it had been a long time since I had smoked one. I usually hated them but right then I really didn't care. If only my grandma saw me at that very moment, she would be so pissed.

"Your Mia Aspinall aren't you? Bella Swan's friend?" The guy asked.

"Yeah that's me, and you are?"

"I'm Tyler" We shook hands and smiled at each other.

We talked for awhile on the porch steps while smoking away, I really liked this guy, he was very sweet. After we finished our cigs, we went back inside. The dreaded song had finished and another came on that was decent enough. I drank some more, I was now really really drunk. I had no idea where Bella was but I really didn't care right then. Tyler started dancing with me, he had his hands on my hips and I was grinding into him. We were dancing very sexually and I loved it.

**Bella POV**

Mia ran outside when a particular song came on and I didn't know why, maybe it reminded her of someone? As I was about to follow after her, my phone in my pocket began to ring. I made my way out to the back yard and found a quiet spot. I looked at the caller I.D and I saw that it was Jacob ringing me.

"Hello?"

"Bells, it's Jake"

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"I'm outside Mia's house, I'm ready to finally talk to her. But I just knocked on and there is no answer. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's at party with me in Forks"

"Where's the party?"

"It's at Jessica's. Why?"

"I'm on my way up"

"No, Jake don't" and then he hung up.

Oh no, why was Jake coming here? It could cause a riot and Mia was certainly in no state to talk. I walked back into the house and saw Mia dancing away with Tyler, Jake certainly wouldn't like that. What if he phased in front of everyone? I prayed to god that he had himself under control.

**Jacob POV**

I pulled up outside of Jessica's, I knew where it was because I had dropped Bella off here numerous times. There were a load of drunk kids everywhere, one was passed out on the lawn snoring away. I laughed a little and walked inside. The music was so load, everything was vibrating. There were even more drunk kids passed out inside, all over the stairs. As I walked down the hall and I got a few stares. I was a lot taller than everyone here, a few girls winked at me and eyed me up and down. I ignored them and I tried to find Bella or Mia.

I saw Bella standing in the kitchen and she didn't look very happy. She saw me walk in and she looked worried.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just don't like parties"

"Then why did you come?"

"For her" and she pointed into the living room. That's when I saw her, dancing with some guy in the most awkward ways. She was grinding her hips in his middle while he was grabbing her ass. Why was she letting him touch her that way? I felt really jealous and angry and I started to shake.

"No, Jake!" Bella said as she grabbed my arm. "You need to calm down, she's just drunk that's all".

"Looks like she has really got over me doesn't it?" I asked, It felt like my heart had been completely shattered.

"I know for a fact that she hasn't got over you Jake, it's just a false pretense that's all. She probably doesn't even know what she's doing".

I saw a bottle of vodka on the counter and grabbed it. I poured myself a drink and downed it in one. Then another, then another, then another. I started feeling a little tipsy myself. The whole time I had my eyes on them, dancing away. I was going to crack at any minute.

They finally stopped dancing and Mia walked into the kitchen. She was bent down by the counter reaching for a drink. I walked over and stood on the opposite side.

"Having fun?" I asked and I heard her smack her head underneath. She stood back up and rubbed her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she stared at me with her eyes popping out.

"I was invited"

"Yeah right" She said as she poured herself a drink of vodka.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked and she gave me a right evil look.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that your eyes are all blood shot and you can hardly stand up straight"

"What is it you want Jake? Because I don't have time to listen to your remarks"

"Why? Have you got to get back to Mr I-would-fuck-anything-even-a-fish over there?" I asked, she was getting even more angry and it made me laugh a little.

"Yeah actually, not that it's any of your business"

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you about that night you last saw me. I'm sorr-"

"Spare me the fake apology Jake because I'm not buying it. You can stick it up your ass for all I care. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get even more drunk than I already am" and she went to stumble away from me.

Then suddenly a girl came and stood beside me and looked at Mia with daggers in her eyes.

"I would like a word with you if you don't mind" She said with acid. She didn't sound like she liked Mia at all.

"Go ahead Lauren" Mia said.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you having your filthy hands all over my boyfriend"

"Oh, Tyler's your boyfriend? I didn't see your name on him and I'm pretty sure I checked everywhere" Mia said. That wasn't even funny what she said and I started to get angry again.

"What's going on?" Bella said as she walked over to us by the counter.

"Your stupid slut of a friend has been trying to steal my boyfriend" Lauren said.

"Well he sure doesn't think a lot about you then does he? Otherwise why would he want to be dancing with me? It must be like fucking a sack of spuds when he's in bed with you" I got even more angry at that line, why was Mia acting this way? She was acting like a slut and I didn't like it.

"What did you just say?" Lauren said through her teeth.

"What? Are you deaf now?" Mia said back.

"Have you got a problem?" Lauren said and she walked around the counter to Mia. "I asked you if you got a problem"

"Yeah I do, It's called you bitch" Without a moment's hesitation, Lauren pushed Mia into the fridge and slapped her hard across the face.

Mia turned her head and it looked like there was venom in her eyes, she immediately sprung forward and tackled Lauren over the table.

"Woah!" I shouted as I ran round the counter. Loads of kids then blocked my way so it was hard to get to Mia. Luckily I was tall enough and I could see what was going on. Mia and Lauren were pulling at each others hair, they were bumping into everyone and knocking people to the ground.

Everyone started shouting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"Jacob, Help!" I heard Bella shout and I saw that she was right near them trying to drag Mia off of Lauren.

I pushed everyone out of the way and tried to get near them. They both fell onto a coffee table and broke it, they were still ripping each others hair out. Mia was on top of Lauren and she was punching her hard in the face. I pushed more people out of the way and grabbed hold of Mia by her waist.

"Get off me!" Mia shouted and Lauren got up off the floor and picked up a wooden chair. She through it towards us and I pushed us out of the way just in time. The chair smashed through the window.

"You crazy bitch!" Mia shouted and she tackled her to the floor once again. She had her hands at Laurens neck and she was shaking her head up and down. Bella tried to grab Mia but she was knocked to the ground. I ran over to her and helped her up then I grabbed hold of Mia once again.

"Mia, will you stop! STOP IT!" I shouted at her.

Tyler grabbed hold of Lauren and took her outside in the back yard. Mia was struggling in my grasp so I flung her over my shoulder and I walked out to the front. Bella followed after me and everyone was staring at the crazy screaming girl on my shoulder.

"This isn't over bitch! You stupid ugly cunt!" Wow, Mia had a right potty mouth on her and I couldn't believe it.

We finally made it outside and I dropped her down to the ground.

"Oh no, I forgot our jackets. I'll be right back" Bella said and she ran back inside the house.

That left the two of us on our own. I looked at her and her chest was going up and down, she was breathing quite fast. I looked at her arm and something pierced through my heart, her arm looked a mess. I did that to her.

"Are you OK?" I asked her and she nodded. She turned away from me and started walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm doing what you told me to do, I'm staying away from you. I'm walking home" She said and I immediately caught up to her and spun her around.

"You can't walk home like this. By the way, your bleeding" I pointed to her ribs, blood soaked through the surface and she held up her top to inspect it. She made a sobbing sound and I walked closely to her.

"Let me see" I asked her.

"No, I shouldn't even be near you Jake. Just when I was finally getting over it you come back into my life and screw everything up again"

"Mia, I know I said some harsh things that night but I promise you, I didn't mean a damn word I said" Mia's harsh look faded and she looked like she was about the cry. I swallowed hard and I went to hold her in my arms but she told me no and walked away yet again.

"You wouldn't have said them if you didn't mean it Jake. Please, just stay away from me"

"I can't Mia! God knows I've tried but I just can't. You have been in my mind since that night, no matter what I do my thought always come back to you. Ever since I kissed you, I've never wanted you more"

"Look, you said those things for a reason. I'm moving on Jake, you had your chance and you blew it."

"I guess I've been hurting over you a lot more than you have me then" I said and my eyes started watering. I got into my car and drive off, leaving her outside alone to wait for Bella.

This couldn't be it, she had to realize I'm the only one for her. She just had to...

**Please review! PLEASE!!!**


	17. Take you down

**A/N: This chapter has a lemon in it so the rating has been changed to M :) I blushed so much while writing this, it's the first time I have ever written one. I hope you like it and it won't be the only lemon in the story so if you think I could improve it then feel free to tell me how. I was listening to "Take you down" By Chris Brown while writing this chapter, it's such as sexy song! Enjoy peeps and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV**

I just felt numb, I wanted to scream so loud that the whole of Forks could hear me as I drove back to La Push. Mia's words repeated in my mind _"I'm moving on Jake, you had your chance and you blew it!"_ Of course I blew it, I had taken it too long to finally speak to her again. All that time I was pining over her and she didn't even give me a second thought. By why should she? After all I was nothing but a monster.

I thought back to the night she came over to my house with Bella, the act I put on to get them to stay away from me while I got my whole werewolf side in control. I did it for her, I did it so I couldn't hurt her anymore than I already had. But I made it a whole lot worse, she believed me when I said that we couldn't be close, I didn't want her to give up on me, I wanted her to fight. I did it because Sam, my Alpha, ordered me to do it, he said it was for the best. He couldn't have been more wrong, it did nothing but torture me and made the girl that I wanted to hate me even more than she did already.

I was starting to get angry and my body started to shake, I was about to phase any second. I was almost near my driveway but I parked it in the middle of the road and jumped out as fast as I could. I ran into the nearest woods, so fast so no one could see me phase and then I exploded. My shirt was shredded, my pants torn and my shoes were ripped but I didn't care, I was too angry to care about anything else at that moment.

"_Calm down, Jake." _Sam said.

"_How can I calm down? You have ruined everything, Mia won't even talk to me now, thanks to you!" _I screamed back in my head.

I carried on running as fast as I could, it started to rain and it made the mud splash onto my fur. I was going to find Sam and take my anger out on him.

"_I did nothing but help you, Jacob. You needed to stay away for her sake, you had already physically hurt her and we couldn't have let that happen again!"_

"_I was already under control after a few days, I wouldn't have hurt her. For the past two weeks I've done nothing but mope around feeling guilty and thinking about her but she's already got over me. I left it too damn long!"_

"_I highly doubt it Jacob, are you forgetting about what I told you?"_

"_No, but it still doesn't make sense because now she hates me even more."_

"_That will change."_

I stopped running and howled to the sky, it was my version of crying. I heard thudding paws coming closer to me but I ignored it. The wolf came closer to me and stood opposite me.

"_If you want to fight me Jake, then go ahead. But it won't help anything"_

I stared into the black wolf's eyes and thought for a second. Fighting Sam wouldn't solve anything, plus he was my alpha and if it wasn't for him, who knows what more damage I could have done.

"_I'm still mad at the fact that you told your friend Bella, the bloodsucker lover, about us. She could expose us." _He said.

"_What difference does it make? It's better that I told her than the leeches telling her isn't it? At least Bella doesn't hate me." _

A horrible thought went through my mind, Mia already hated me for being an ass with her but was it possible that she could hate me more if I told her the truth? What would happen if she found out what I was and that I was the one that hurt her? A knot went in my stomach.

"_She would be shocked at first yes, that is only a natural reaction but in the end she will accept you Jacob, it's the way it is meant to be. Now go home and get some rest, you are on patrol in 3 hours."_

With that I ran off back to where I came, I could see my car through the trees. I had left the lights on and the engine running. I then realized that I had no clothes to put back on, thankfully it was 11 PM so no one would be around to see me naked. I quickly phased back to my human form and jumped in my car. I laughed at myself, never did I ever picture myself driving my car naked, what the hell happened to me?

I drove the car into the garage and got out. I cupped myself in case anyone would see and I quickly walked round to the front of my house. I was amazed to see the sight in front of me, there stood on my porch was Mia, soaking wet through the rain. She didn't even have a jacket on and her hair was dripping wet. She turned around and she spotted me, staring at her completely naked. Uh-oh.

"Mia?" I said, I was both glad and embarrassed that she was there.

She walked over to me, it didn't seem like she knew I was naked just yet. She had a fierce expression and I gulped at the fact. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face but it looked like it hurt her more than it hurt me. She waved her hand up and down from the pain and then looked at me again with that same fierce expression.

"You're wrong! How could you possibly think that I don't care about you anymore? That I had gotten over you? I didn't know you were hurting over me at all because the last time we spoke, it seemed that you didn't give a crap about me. For the past two weeks, I've done nothing but try and set my mind on something else, to keep myself occupied so I didn't have to think about you! And you know what? It didn't work! How the hell do you expect me to react when I suddenly see you again after two weeks? I was mad at you Jake, I was mad at how you treated me and Bella. You didn't even care about what happened to me on our date, you didn't care that I was worried sick because I didn't know if the same thing happened to you. There was no phone call. So can you see why I'm upset Jake? Can you see why I just slapped you right now?"

I stood there and I listened to her every word, I didn't realize how much I had upset her. Her eyes filled up with tears and she bent her head down so I couldn't look at them. I knew that she didn't want me to see what I had done to her, she was always the one with so much pride. But here she was, broken and helpless in front of me. I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be OK but I was scared of being rejected again.

I stood even closer to her, my hands were now by my side and I didn't care if she would see me completely naked, I would explain later. I put my hand under her chin and turned her head up to me, she slowly looked back into my eyes. Her eyes were a mess, mascara had ran down her face, she could have scared kids away. But to me she was still pretty.

"Mia... I know you don't want to here my apology but I guarantee it's not fake. Seeing you here right now, in the pouring down ran with mascara all over your face really aches my heart."

She laughed a little at what I said, that was definitely a good sign. But the smile quickly faded again.

"I'm really, truly sorry for what I said, I was a complete asshole. I swear I didn't mean anything I said, I swear!"

"Then why did you say it?" She asked a again, what could I answer to that?

"I... I did it for you..."

She stared at me with confusion in her eyes, the rain was still pouring down hard above us.

"What do you mean you did it for me?"

"I thought I wasn't good for you, that you could do so much better than me. I also felt guilty about what happened to you, that I could have done something to prevent it."

"So then why was you mean to Bella?"

"That was for a whole different reason."

She walked away from the porch and started pacing, she had her head in her hands and she was shaking, she needed to get out of the rain.

"I thought tonight would do me good, I thought that by letting my hair down and just getting drunk would solve all my problems but it didn't. I knew what everyone was thinking, what the hell is that on her arm? Why isn't she covering it up? I didn't want to cover up, I wanted to be like everyone else and not give a crap but that didn't work either."

I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. At first I thought she would shrug it off but she didn't.

"I have never let a guy have such a hold on me, my grandma always told me to never let a man take over my mind. We only had one date and one kiss but it only took that to make me feel this way about you."

My heart started beating against my chest. I was relieved at what she was saying, that she had feelings for me. I had given up hope but it all came back.

"You.. have feeling's for me?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't have. Not after one date. And I already know that you don't feel the same way so you don't have to tell me."

She began to walk off down the road but I followed after her and shouted her name. She turned around and stared at me.

"Do you want me to prove to you that I feel the same way? Well do ya?"

"How?"

I didn't say anything else, I pressed my body into hers and bent my head down. My lips found hers and I kissed her as hard as I could. Just when I thought she liked it she broke it and walked towards my house wall.

"You can't just kiss me and think that everything will be fine, I'm still mad at you Jake."

I pinned her against the wall with my arms and I started to trace kisses on her neck.

"If you don't want it, just tell me to stop."

I kissed all around her neck to the middle of her throat. I could feel her body getting warmer against mine, she had goose pimples all over her. I kissed at her jaw line and stopped to look in her eyes. Her eyes told me to carry on so I did.

My lips found hers once again and this time they were more open. I slid my tongue into her mouth and I deepened the kiss even more. I nearly had forgotten how good she tasted but I could taste something else that was odd. It tasted like tobacco, Mia smoked? Still it didn't stop me, nothing was going to stop me from kissing the shivering girl against me. Her hands stroked up and down my back, I shuddered at her touch. Our skin was soaked from the rain but neither of us cared, she was getting warm because of me.

I could feel myself getting hard and my dick pressed against her stomach because I was so much taller than her. I grabbed hold of her leg and lifted it up, I wanted to fuck her against the wall but I knew it wouldn't be very comfortable in the rain. So I grabbed hold of her other leg and she wrapped them around me. I carried her into the garage and pressed her back against the wall in there.

She was wearing a skirt, I slid my hand up it and started stroking her ass. It felt so soft and silky, she had amazing skin. I started to kiss around the top of her breasts, she didn't have the biggest of boobs but they were great none the less. I grabbed hold of one and I could feel her nipple, it was rock hard.

She had her hands on my ass and she was squeezing it as tight as she could. I pressed my self even more to her, I grabbed hold of one of her hands and guided it over to my dick so she would stroke it. Her fingers stroked at my shaft and they slowly went downwards. She started jerking me off, I was harder than ever.

She was wearing a very low cut top and I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra, so I popped out her tits and started sucking on each of them. She gasped with pleasure, she was loving every minute of it. She jerked me off harder and harder, I couldn't take it anymore I needed to fuck her.

I grabbed the side of her underwear and pulled it down slowly, she unwrapped her legs around me so I could take it completely off and I lifted her legs back up around me. I wanted to feel how wet she was, so I traced my finger at her opening, she was indeed very wet.

I started to rub her clit and I stuck my finger inside of her. She moaned a little as I stroked her clit and pressed my finger deep inside of her. I stuck in another finger and she let out another moan, she was getting even wetter.

I then grabbed hold of my dick and rubbed the end of it onto her clit, her eyes rolled at the back of her head as I did. I teased her a little more and then I went to her opening. I looked at her for permission and she nodded. I slowly thrust myself deeply inside her and she gasped but it didn't sound good. My length was probably not something she was used to, I knew she wasn't a virgin so I knew she'd get used to it soon enough. I thrusted again and she was still gasping in my pain, I asked her if she wanted me to stop but she said no.

After a few more thrusts, she stopped gasping and moaned in pleasure instead. I started to go faster and faster, her back was moving up and down the wall as I fucked her. Her legs were wrapped so tightly around my waist and she started to move her hips so that I'd go deeply inside her. I started to suck on her neck, my teeth nibbled the skin a little. I nibbled all over her neck, she tasted so good.

"Oh my god, Jake."

It felt like heaven inside of her, her velvet walls felt so good all round my dick, they became tighter and I knew that she was about to cum. I slammed inside of her harder, faster as I felt my own climax coming. Then she moaned so loud, I was glad that it was thundering outside otherwise my dad could have heard her. I gave her one final thrust and then I exploded my cum inside of her, filling her up with it.

Our breathing was fast, her chest was bopping up and down. I felt my forehead and it was covered with sweat. I looked her and her cheeks were flushed, her hair was stuck to her face from the rain and sweat was coming from her breasts.

"Wow, I sure didn't expect that..." She said and I smiled at her.

"Now do you believe me?"

She nodded at me, she was still out of breath and she slided down to the floor.

"Come on, let's get some dry clothes" I held my hand out to her and she gladly took it. I pulled her up and put my arm around her shoulder. I pulled a sheet out from the garage and pulled it round me.

"By the way... why are you naked?"


	18. Panic Attack

**A/N: Not much goes on this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Mia POV**

Jacob looked at me at me nervously, I just wanted to know why he was naked, outside, in the rain... I mean that isn't exactly normal behavior. I stood there waiting for an answer in his garage, he had a white sheet wrapped around him. There was no point in him covering up in front of me now, I had already seen everything...

"I... I uh sleep naked... and I realized I... uh left something in my car so I uh I went out and got it..." He was so cute when he was embarrassed, and insanely gorgeous and hot and beautiful and just all things great put together. Wow, I started getting even more hot, I needed to calm the fuck down.

"I see..."

I linked my arm with his and we stepped out into the rain and ran to his house. He opened the door and I ran inside as fast as I could. I looked around and a load of memories suddenly came back to me. I used to love that house, I would spend nearly all my summers there when I hanged around with his sister Rachel. It was so homely and I loved it.

"So, do you want a shower? I can borrow you some clothes if you like it?" He asked.

A shower sounded great, I was unbelievably cold when Jacob wasn't near me and I just had sex a few moments before...

"Sure, a shower sounds great."

The shower felt so good, I put it to the hottest because my body just wasn't getting warm. I started thinking about things, I started to think about what just happened. One minute we were fighting, the next minute he was riding me against the wall. I was not a slut, I would have never done that with any other guy but there was just something about Jacob that I couldn't say no to. I wanted it so bad and so I got it. But thank god I was on the pill though, we didn't even use a condom!

As I washed my body I couldn't relish the fact that Jacob had now seen everything. My underwear, my breasts and my womanhood. I just didn't see it coming, I started blushing. Still I didn't regret it one bit and I sure hoped that he didn't either.

I was a little sore down below. I had only ever had sex two times with the same guy but he wasn't very big. Now Jacob... he was huge! When he entered me, it felt like he was drilling into me. I had also never had an orgasm before, now that was an experience.

I turned off the shower and looked at the floor. I had dyed my hair two days before and some of the dye must have been still in my hair because the floor was purple. I rinsed it out and got out. I wiped the steam in the mirror and looked at myself, my arm was healing but I knew it would scar. I would have three long ugly scars coming from my left shoulder all the way down to my wrist. I looked at me ribs, three smaller scars were there too. I felt ugly.

I wrapped a towel around me and immediately walked out the bathroom. Jacob had left me a huge black T-shirt and a pair of his boxers on his bed, they were going to bury me. I laughed at what I would look like but appreciated the clean clothes. The shirt came to my thighs and the boxers came to my knees, I looked ridiculous and I laughed at myself once again.

I sniffed at the shirt, it smelled wonderful, umm Jacob smell. A knock at the door made me come back to my senses and I let go of the shirt feeling like an idiot. The door opened and in came Jacob.

"Wow... you look..."

"Hilarious?"

"Um... a little?"

I smiled at him and I started blushing once again. Jake was still shirtless but he had a pair of shorts on.

"Would you like a drink or something?"

"Yeah, sure"

I no longer felt drunk which was odd, I was completely wasted when I turned up at Jakes door. I bet he was wondering how I had got there.

I followed him into the kitchen and he handed me a warm soda, I was completely thirsty after drinking so much alcohol. He sat down at the kitchen table and I sat opposite him. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was one o' clock in the morning.

We didn't speak for a while, I sipped my soda and Jacob was playing with his empty can, of course he downed his in one. I didn't know what to say to him, I felt so awkward and I started feeling embarrassed. Here I was, his sworn enemy from the past, sitting opposite him in his over sized clothes, drinking a soda after we just fucked against the wall in the garage. I felt really, really uncomfortable.

I started tapping my fingers on the wood, playing with my rings and then twirling my hair. I looked at Jake, he was still twirling his can in his hand with his eyes fixated on it. I wondered what he was thinking, I hoped to god that he didn't feel disgusted about me.

And then a horrible thought came into my mind, what if he thought I was nothing more than a whore after what we did? What if he thought I was easy? I was screaming in my head, I needed to set the record straight.

"Jacob..."

He suddenly looked at me when I said his name, I was struggling for words to say.

"It... doesn't matter."

He looked back down at his can and started twirling it around yet again. I was annoyed, wasn't he going to pry? Did he not care about what I was going to say to him? I tried again.

"Jake..."

"Yeah?"

I swallowed hard, I needed to reassure him on this, I still had my pride.

"I don't... usually do something like... I mean I've never done.... Well I have done it... just not like... that before..."

The whole time I was staring at the table when I said the words. I stuttered quite a lot, I hoped he knew what I was getting at. I let my eyes look at him and he was staring back at me.

"I know, Mia."

"Good."

There was silence again for a little while, I was tapping my fingers on the table once again. I needed to know what he was thinking, if he thought what we did was a mistake. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. I was getting even more annoyed, I needed to know what he thought.

"Do you... regret what we did?"

He suddenly pulled his head up and looked at me with a raised eye brow, did I say something wrong?

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"I dunno, I was just checking."

He put the can down on the table and took hold of my hand. He looked me deep in the eyes, I was mesmerized by them.

"Do _you_ regret it?" He asked.

I swallowed hard and blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Um... not really..."

"Good because neither do I. That's what I was thinking about just then, whether you were regretting it or not. That's why I wasn't really saying anything, I was nervous. What happened just then was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I just wondered if you feel the same?"

I looked into his dark eyes, they were like chocolate puddings. He was beyond perfection and I was slightly confused as to why he was even interested in me but I wasn't going to start putting myself down like Bella.

"Of course I feel the same."

He suddenly lit the room with the most amazing smile ever. His teeth were perfect, his lips were scrumptious, just everything about him was delicious. I shook my head and tried my best to act casual.

"So how did you get here?" He asked.

"Bella dropped me off, I didn't want to leave things how they were."

"I'm glad you came."

"In more ways than one?" I said jokingly. He laughed at me and I could see his cheeks going darker.

"I guess so." He chuckled.

I took another sip of my can, he was still holding my hand and he stroked it with his thumb.

"So before was a little crazy huh? To be honest, I never thought I'd end up having sex with the person that ruined my hair all those years ago." I joked at him.

"Yeah, it was crazy but I loved it. And is that why you are always changing your hair these days? I've only just noticed that it's not red anymore..." He said as he stroked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Um, yeah actually. Ever since you cut it and painted it blue, I've always changed the color and style."

"Oh jeez I'm sorry about that, actually no I'm not because you put poison ivy in my clothes and it gave me a rash for days you little shit!" He said and he started tickling me under my arms. I was laughing like crazy but Jacob put his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet! My dad's in bed silly!"

"Then quit tickling me ass hat!"

We both burst out laughing from what I called him, I had no idea why I just called him that.

"Ass hat? You haven't called me that in years."

"Yeah, amongst other things. What was it you used to call me?"

"Butt munch."

"Yeah that's it. Embry started calling me strawberry when I had the red hair."

"I loved the red hair, I don't mind what it's like now but your red hair made you stand out. Please change it back, please?"

"Wow, I had no idea you liked it so much, then again I didn't think you liked anything about me. But I'll change it back if it makes you happy."

He gave me another beaming smile that made me melt. I stared at him and I started getting goose bumps.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have the most amazing smile I have ever seen. It's... breath taking."

"Really?"

I nodded and he gave me another. It was infectious, I couldn't help but smile when he did, he just gave me so much happiness, now I knew why Bella named him her personal sunshine.

"So, do you mind giving me a ride home?" I asked.

"Don't you want to stay here?"

I was taken aback by that, the thought didn't occur to me. I was OK with staying if he was.

"Um, is that OK with you? Won't Billy mind?"

"No, of course he won't."

"But where will I sleep?"

"You can get in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." I wasn't going to kick him out of his own bed.

"Don't be silly, I'll get on the couch and you can get in the bed."

"No, Mia it's fine. Get in the bed and I'll be on the couch."

"No!"

We argued over who was sleeping where for three minutes, it was hilarious and I felt like I was 11 years old again when we used to bicker a lot. In the end, he was sick of me arguing with him so he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. He opened his bedroom door and through me on the bed.

"You're in the bed ha ha!"

"I've just realized it's a double bed..."

"And?"

I looked at him so he would click on what I was getting it at.

"Oh... You want me to get in with you?"

"Who else is going to keep me warm? You're practically like a space heater. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." I said as I raised my hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

He smirked at me and closed the door behind him.

"Alright... Move over, the right side is my side."

I scooted over to the left side and he got in beside me. I had my back to him but I moved backwards to be closer to him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I was trying to snuggle into you but failed miserably. I feel like a cunt now..."

He laughed at me and pulled me to him.

"Come here, you silly woman."

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, it felt so good. I started to stroke his arm even though I said I'd keep my hands to myself but I couldn't help it. He didn't protest so I carried on. I was over whelmed with glee when he started to stroke my stomach softly, I was consumed with crazy ass butterflies.

I turned around slowly to face him, he still had his eyes open. I smiled at him and I closed my eyes. Then I suddenly felt his lips onto mine and my eyes shot open. He was kissing me once again but softer and tender this time.

"Night, Mia."

"Night, Jake."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was in the clearing, it was dark and the only light was coming from the full moon above. I was bare footed, I felt the grass on my feet, it was cold but dry. I walked to the further end and I could see two people lying down on the ground. I walked over to them and they looked familiar._

_The guy suddenly sat up, his back was covered with sweat and he was shaking repulsively. The girl looked panicked and she cried by his side, not knowing what to do. She felt helpless and useless and she wanted to run for help but the boy wouldn't let her._

_He then suddenly got up and walked a few yards away from her, he bent on his knees and he was screaming in pain._

_The girl walked over to him, wanting to know what was going on. But as she walked over to him I tried to scream at her to not get too close but it was too late. The boy exploded, his skin was no longer there, it was pure fur. A claw scraped down the girls arm and knocked her to the ground. The wolf ran off into the trees._

_I ran over to the girl but she had disappeared. I then looked down at my arm and it was soaked with blood, I bent down on my knees and I wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out._

_I then heard footsteps coming towards me. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm a monster..." A voice said._

_I looked up and I was shocked to see Jacob standing in front of me. _

I suddenly sat up in a pool of sweat, that was without a doubt the most terrifying nightmare I had ever had. I looked over beside me to find Jacob wasn't there and it was only 4 am in the morning.

I got up and looked around the house but I couldn't find him. I needed fresh air, I went into my bag and found a pack of cigarettes that I had stolen from Tyler. I pulled one out and lit it up on the porch outside.

I was still shaking from the dream, it felt so real and I just didn't understand it. I only ever smoked when I was stressed and right then seemed like a good time to have one. After I had smoked the cigarette I flicked it in front of me and went to go back inside to bed but then I heard something that made my skin crawl. It was a wolf howl coming from the woods opposite. I started panicking and fled into the house as fast as I could.

I jumped onto the bed and brought my knees to my chest. I rocked back and forth and my breathing became uneven. I was having a panic attack and I needed Jacob more than ever but he was no where to be found...


	19. Do I tell her?

**A/N: This is quite an interesting chapter, hope you enjoy it. I think you are all going to like the next one though :) R&R**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV**

I sneaked out of the bed when I was sure Mia was fast asleep. I could hear her snoring so I knew she was well away. I was on patrol for the night, something that I still wasn't used to doing. I knew that I needed to get back in time before Mia woke up, otherwise I wouldn't know how to explain where I had been.

I snuck out the house and headed towards the woods. I tied my shorts around my ankle, this time I was going to be more careful. I knew that the others could hear my thoughts so I needed to keep what happened earlier out of my mind. That would be so embarrassing on so many levels.

Before I phased, I wanted to practice how long I could keep her out of my mind. I thought about other things like cars, vampires and TV but then I could slowly see her face creeping in my mind yet again, this was going to be tough. I knew I couldn't waste more time, I needed to phase before Sam burst a blood vessel.

"_Glad you could finally join us Jake"_ He said.

"_Hey sorry for being late, I uh, over slept."_

_Keep her out of your head Jake, keep her out! _I thought to myself.

"_Keep who out your head?"_ Embry's voice suddenly said.

_Shit!_

"_Um, nobody..."_

If Embry knew what I had done, he would never let me hear the end of it. Sure he knew how I felt about Mia though, those two weeks when I didn't see her were like torture for all of us. I couldn't help feeling guilty for what I said to her and I felt lost because I wasn't with her. The guys begged me to think about something else while I was patrolling, believe me I tried my best.

Embry couldn't believe it when I told him what happened on our date, the kiss and the "accident". He was gutted, he expected that the two of us would have had a terrible time being with each other for so long because we hated each other, man was he wrong. And then he felt bad at what happened, I couldn't have phased in an even more complicated situation.

It was OK for him, he was in the woods anyway walking around and he phased with no one in sight and no one he could have hurt. Why couldn't simple things ever happen to me?

I suddenly started feeling proud at my self because I hadn't thought about Mia at all in about three minutes. But when I realized that I hadn't thought about her, I knew I was already thinking about her again.

_Shit!_

"_Jake... did you..." _Embry said.

"_No of course I didn't!"_

"_HA HA! You did! Oh my god Jake, in your garage? Nice..."_

"_Fuck off!"_

Then all of a sudden, Mia's wet, naked body was in my mind. Her sexy curves, her slightly olive skin, her sweaty pert breasts, her clean shaven womanhood. I couldn't help it, I tried but I couldn't help it dammit!

_SHIT!!!_

"_Oh my god! Thanks for that image Jake! How am I going to act cool around her now? Knowing that I've seen her wet, smooth, naked pert breasts?"_

"_Argh!"_

That was it, I was going to find Embry and rip his throat out. What was wrong with my self control? If Mia found out that Embry knew what we did, she'd fall out with me forever. I had enough secrets that I needed to hide from her, I didn't know if I could handle another.

"_Will you two shut up and concentrate? Stupid hormone driven teens..." _Paul's voice said.

"_Dude, you're sixteen like us so shut the fuck up!" _Embry said, I was laughing in my head.

"_Why don't you all shut up before I claw all your throats out!" _Sam suddenly said.

Of course, we all did what he asked because he was the alpha and all. I couldn't wait to get this patrolling business out of the way, I needed to get back to Mia in time.

"_You can leave an hour early"_ Sam said. It was like a ton of bricks was lifted off my chest.

"_What? He gets to go before all of us just because he has a chick in his bed?" _Paul suddenly said. That kid could really get on my nerves.

"_You blew a fuse when you found out that Bella knew about us, do you want to blow another when Mia finds out too?" _I said.

"_She has to find out anyway doesn't she? She was destined to know about us and Bella wasn't!"_

"_She's my best friend Paul, I don't like lying to her."_

"_Well tough shit, because you should have! Now the bloodsuckers know about us too because of you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."_

I could see in Paul's head where he was, he was near the opening of the woods near my house and I was all the way on the other side of La Push, I was ready to fight the sorry son of a bitch.

"_I'm waiting Jake..."_

Before Sam could give us an order to stop, I was already attacking Paul to the ground. I sank my teeth into his fur, I clawed him in the face. I wanted to rip him to shreds. Then suddenly Sam's howl brought us back to our senses and we released each other.

"_Jake, Paul, I've had enough of the fucking pair of you. Phase back and get gone, Embry and I will do just fine without you."_

Paul phased back right in front of me, I didn't want to see his naked butt. I ran around to some bushes and phased back and put my shorts on.

Paul was hidden away into the trees but he was staring at something straight ahead. I wondered what he was looking at so I came and stood beside him and looked in his direction. Nothing was there but my house.

"What are you looking at?"

"Mia was just there on the porch smoking but she ran inside when she heard the howl..."

"She heard the howl?!?"

I started panicking, I remembered when Mia told me that she saw a wolf the night of the accident. I pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about, I needed to say anything so she couldn't figure it out.

"How did she look? Scared? Tell me!" I said as I shook him by the shoulders.

"Yes a little, now get your fucking paws off me."

I started pacing up and down with my head in my hands. I knew that I needed to go back in there and see if she was alright but I also knew I could make it worse for myself if she started asking about the wolf. I didn't know if I was able to lie to her anymore, I had already hurt her before and I didn't want to do it again. I needed to ask Sam and see if he thought it was the right time to tell her.

"What's the matter with you? It was probably only a little fright, no big deal." Paul said.

"No big deal? Paul, she's scared shitless of wolves because of me. How am I going to tell her what I am now huh? She's going to run, I just know it."

"Relax, like Sam said, it will probably take a lot of getting used to but in the end she will be with you no matter what. I'll tell her for you if you want. Of course I don't know why she was destined to be with such a Jackass like you but ya know, life sucks like that..."

"And I hope to god that you don't imprint, I can't see how anyone could tolerate your hissy bitch fits"

Before he could say anything else, I ran out of the trees and headed back to my house. What was I going to say? She would know that I wasn't in the house, I knew that she would be awake now. Then I started hoping that Paul was just messing around about her hearing the howl because I didn't even see her outside. He also said that she was smoking, why the hell had she started smoking? That had to stop.

I opened the door as slowly as I could and I tip toed to my room. As I was about to open the door, I could hear her panting heavily and whimpering. I swallowed hard and opened my door.

She was sat up on my bed with her knees to her chest, she was rocking back and forth and her forehead was covered with sweat. She looked at me panicked and I immediately ran over and put her in my arms.

"I'm here Mia, it's OK shhh"

"I... can't... breathe!"

I guess I still didn't know my own strength because I was now crushing her into a bear hug and I was stopping the air going into her lungs.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Where were you Jake?" She asked as her breathing was coming back to normal.

"I went outside to get some fresh air. I'm sorry for leaving you on your own, I thought you would be OK..."

"I was... I just had a horrific dream and I also went outside for fresh air but then I heard a horrible noise and I panicked and you weren't here and..." She was talking so quickly.

I snuggled her again but more gently this time. So she went outside for fresh air but she smoked a cigarette? How was that getting fresh air? I wanted to ask her about it but that would catch me out. I could smell it strongly on her and I crinkled my nose.

"Have you been smoking?"

"Uh.. no?"

"Liar!"

"OK so what if I have..." She got up off the bed and leaned against the window. "I was scared OK? You would be too if you saw the dream I had"

"I wouldn't start smoking though. Anyway what was this dream about?"

She hesitated a little, I had an inkling about what it was about and I started regretting asking the question.

"It was about... our date..."

"And what about it?"

She sat back down next to me and crossed her legs. She rubbed her head with her hands and moved her bangs out of her eyes. The moon light from outside made the purple in her hair stand out.

"Look, I know you said you don't remember much about it and you probably don't want to talk about it but I need to get this off my chest before I go insane. I've tried to talk to Bella about this but it's you I need to talk to because you were there with me..."

_Fuck!_

This was going to be hard to get out of, I had to lie to her again but I didn't want to. Do I tell her? Is it the right time?

"After we... Kissed, For some unknown reason you started getting ill and I was terrified Jake because you wouldn't let me get help. You collapsed on the grass and I was knelt beside you feeling helpless and useless. Then the next thing I knew, you took a few steps away from me and it looked like you..."

"Yes?" I whispered.

"_exploded!"_

I then got up off the bed and looked outside the window. My heart felt like it was about to burst through my chest, I started sweating and I just wanted a moment to ask Sam if it was OK for me to tell her. But this was my relationship, not his so it was up to me to tell her.

"I know that it's crazy Jake but that is what I saw and in my dream you turned into a wolf! I mean can you believe it? I really really regret seeing that stupid werewolf movie. I just want to ask you again one last time, did you or did you not see a wolf Jake?"

I couldn't stand it anymore, it was now or never. It was great having her while it lasted but I knew that it was about to come to an end. She would never forgive me for what I did, what I am. She had a nasty scar on her left arm because of me, she was going to be scared of me.

I swallowed hard and turned to her. I decided that I was going to show her instead of telling her, I didn't want her to think that she was crazy. I cared about her so much that all I wanted for her was to have her mind at ease, even if it meant ending the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She was supposed to be my imprint but I just couldn't see how she would want to be with me after this.

"Mia... I need to show you something. Come and take a walk with me..."

I offered my hand out to her but she looked at me confused. I was trembling in fear but I knew it needed to be done. She took my hand and we walked outside.

"Where are we going Jake?"

"Just follow me"

I lead her towards the woods but she suddenly stopped walking.

"There is no way I'm going in there!"

"Mia please, You will be safe I promise!"

"You mean like last time?"

I looked at her with saddened eyes, I told her I would keep her safe the last time we entered the woods and in the end I was eating my words.

"I swear on my mother's grave I will keep you safe this time."

She looked me deep in my eyes and she nodded, I knew that she believed me now. We went deep into the woods and I slowly turned around to face her.

"Jake what is this about? I'm cold."

"Mia, you're not crazy..."

"What do you mean?"

**Mia POV**

He was scaring me now, why had he dragged me out into the woods at 4:30 in the morning?

I could hear some movement behind me and I jumped in my skin. I was panicking yet again and I grabbed hold of Jake's arm.

"Take me out of here now Jake!"

Then suddenly two men came running towards us, I recognized Paul and the older looking one must have been Sam. What the hell were they doing here?

"OK, what the fuck is going on? Why are you out here?" I asked

"Jacob, can I have a word please?" Sam said and he took Jacob by the arm and then went by a tree furthest away. I was then left with Paul, I hadn't seen him in a long time but I wasn't in the mood to start a conversation, I wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"So... lovely night isn't it?" He said.

I raised my eye brows at him, I was going to interrogate him instead.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Oh it's just brother stuff, nothing important"

"Brother stuff? What do you mean?"

"Nothing..."

I huffed at him, I was sick of being in the dark about what ever was going on. I wasn't going to stick around in the freezing cold woods any longer.

"Right, that's it I've had enough. If no one is going to tell me what's going on then I'm outta here."

As I went to walk away, Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Don't go"

"Then are you going to tell me what's happening?"

"I..."

And before he said anything else, he started sniffing the air. In fact all of them were and I had an even more puzzled look on my face.

"Come one we need to follow that scent!" Sam said.

_What?_

My brain was busting, when the fuck were they going to tell me what's going on? I wanted to punch them all in the face but I nearly broke my hand when I slapped Jacob so I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Mia, go back to my house and I will meet you there in an hour or so..."

"Will you just tell me what's going on for fuck sake?"

"Just get back in the house and stay there!" Jacob shouted as he started running off.

"Do as your told Mia!" Paul shouted.

"I'm not a child! Where are you going?"

I started sprinting after them, I was quite a good runner and I tried my best to catch up to them. They started fading into the trees and I could no longer see them anymore but I didn't care, I was going to find out what was happening.

It felt like I was running for hours but I wasn't giving up. I past a hill side but my foot slipped in the mud and I tumbled all the way down it. I reached the bottom but I smacked my head on the ground and I was starting to feel dizzy.

I got up off the ground and I could see someone standing in front of me. It was a very handsome man with red eyes but he looked sort of crazy.

"Hello there, you look delicious..."


	20. State of shock

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry that I haven't updated in a week, I've been really busy at work. I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, can you tell me if you like it or not? Please review if you read it pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Mia POV**

I only stared back at the remarkable man who was stood inches away from me. I was all alone, I had no idea where Jake and the others had gone and I felt helpless once again. He just said that I smell delicious, what the hell did he mean by that? I could only imagine what disgusting thoughts were going through the guy's mind. No doubt he was beautiful but he also looked incredibly terrifying, he had red eyes, that is just not normal.

Why did I have to be stubborn and run after them? Why didn't I do as I was told and go back to the house? Why did I think that I could catch up to them? And why did I feel fearless knowing that there was a creepy ass wolf about that could attack me at any minuet? The wolf was the least of my worries at that moment in time because I was either about to get raped or killed by this man.

I wanted to shout for help but I knew it would be pointless, no one was going to hear me and no one was going to help me. I knew that I was minutes away from another brutal attack. Even if I survived, I knew I would go insane after it. How much could one girl take in the space of 4 weeks? I had already gone through enough trauma to last anyone a life time, something has got to give for Christ sake!

But it was my fault why I was in this situation in the first place, there was no one to blame but me. Then I thought about the possibilities of getting out of my death, could I try to reason with him?

"What do you mean by "I look delicious"? I asked, I knew it was a stupid question and I cursed at my self.

He smirked at me and licked his lips. He walked closer to me and my knees were becoming like jelly, I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't allow me to move.

"I mean, that your scent is simply mouth watering. This will be the best meal I've had in a long time"

"M-m-meal...?"

What on earth? Does he want to _eat_ me? He's a goddamn cannibal?

_What the fuck?_

"I promise that I won't torture you, It will be over in minutes. Don't bother running, I would catch you in a second..."

My entire body was shivering, there was a strong breeze coming from the trees and the leaves were blowing up into the air. I looked at my surroundings, there was no where I could run and hide. The sky was becoming lighter because I guessed it was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning.

I could see his features a little better, he was white as a sheet. He had jet black short hair and his eyes were brighter than what I thought. Was it possible for someone to look so beautiful and deadly at the same time?

I was panicking more than I ever had before. I needed Jacob more than ever but I didn't want him to end up dead because of me. I would rather die than have him have one hair hurt on his head. And I suddenly realized what I just thought, _I would die for Jacob._ I had been completely oblivious for my feelings towards him, I knew that I liked him a great deal but right then, as I was staring death in the face, I knew that my heart was only for Jacob Black. I was completely in love with him.

Tears started streaming down my face, I didn't want to die without him knowing how I truly felt.

I sudden hissing sound came from the gentleman's chest before me. It didn't sound... human. He backed me into the side of the hill, this was it, this was my end.

They say your life suddenly flashes before your eyes and I never believed it before but I suddenly had a vision of 10 years from now.

_Jacob and I were walking along the beach hand in hand and we hand rings on our fingers. A little boy and a little girl with jet black hair and russet skin were playing in the sea and we walked over to them. They called me mommy and Jacob daddy. I bent down with my arms open and they ran through the sand to get to me. I cuddled them with all my might and Jacob smiled at me. We kissed each other and I carried the girl in my arms and he carried the boy. The boy looked the spitting image of his father and I smiled at the fact. It felt like paradise._

I suddenly came back to the present, the vision felt so real. I swore I could feel the two children as I hugged them. That's when I knew I wanted it to be real, I wanted that future with the man I was in love with. I had never really believed in god, but in that moment I prayed so hard for a miracle.

The man was now inches away from me and he pressed his hand on my neck. His hand was so cold that a huge pain went through my body. How could a human body be so cold? His skin also felt like marble and solid. This guy certainly did not feel human. But I knew what I was thinking was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Sorry for doing this, but it's in my nature..." He purred.

He bent his head to my neck, what the hell was he doing? This guy was nuts, he was acting like... a vampire! Those things just did not exist but why was he teeth now inches away from my flesh? Was he a vampire?

Before his teeth could even touch my neck, a powerful force suddenly flew him backwards. I flinched and covered my eyes with my arms and sunk to the floor. I didn't know what happened but I thanked god that I wasn't dead just yet. I could here screams coming from the man who was going to kill me and as I turned to see what was happening to him, I stood frozen in shock.

It had given me nightmares for weeks, it ruined my date with Jacob and it gave me horrid scars on my body. The thing I was looking at, was the same wolf that attacked me two weeks ago. I was more scared of the wolf than the man who acted like a vampire, I screamed as the wolf started to dismember the man right in front of me. I cried, I screamed but wolf didn't acknowledge me.

I wanted to run away but I was scared that the wolf would chase after me. I looked as its huge claws scratched at the guys flesh, it was completely tearing him apart. But there was one thing that confused me, there was no blood... It was as if the man was made of stone. His skin looked exactly how it felt. How on earth was this possible? No shit like that exists!

Two other wolves then jumped down from the hill and helped the other kill what was left of the body. There were three? One was bad enough! I felt physically ill and my mind was spinning. Too much crazy shit was happening right in front of me, I was loosing my goddamn mind.

The guy was now completely turned to pieces, there was nothing left but white "flesh" and ripped up clothes on the ground. I wanted to stay quiet, I didn't want to draw attention to myself but it was building up inside me and I couldn't control it. I let out a blood curling scream, so loud that I could have woken up the whole of Washington.

The wolves suddenly turned around to my direction, they eyed me as I screamed from the top of my lungs. The reddish brown wolf started to walk towards me, what was I supposed to do now? This was way to much for one girl to take. I knew it would be pointless, but I grabbed a huge stick that was a few feet away from me and held it up in my arms. If the wolf came any closer to me, I was going to bash it's fucking brains in.

"Go away from me! GO AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!"

The wolf was now really close and I waved the stick at it but I kept missing it's head because it kept dodging the hits. It suddenly grabbed hold of the stick by it's teeth and it snapped it half.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

I dropped to the ground and started cowering backwards. The wolf stood over me, I kicked my legs and waved my arms around like an idiot.

Then something happened that I really didn't expect. The wolf started to... lick my face? It was licking my goddamn face! The two other wolves joined in, I was shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"Ewww! Stop that's so gross!"

But they wouldn't, they ignored me and carried on licking. I thought they were going to eat me but they were coming across as really friendly animals. Their tongues were tickling my face and I started to laugh!

They then stopped licking and backed away from me so I could sit up. The reddish brown wolf was the closest to me and I stared into it's eyes. They looked very intelligent which was very odd but there was something about them that looked familiar. I looked at the silver wolf and the black wolf, their eyes were exactly the same.

I gently stood back up on my feet, Jake's t-shirt was covered with dirt and I dusted off my bottom. I walked closer to the wolves, I had no idea why but I stretched out my hand to the closest one and it bucked it's head under it as if it wanted me to stroke it.

My hand touched it's fur, it was incredibly soft. I dragged my hand up and down it's head as softly as I could. I looked at it's face and I swore I could see a slight smile. I then couldn't believe what I was actually thinking, I really did think they were cute. They were abnormally huge, but they also looked so cuddly and warm.

"Awww!" I said and I started to smile.

I looked down at it's paws and something caught my eye. There was a piece of clothing tied round one of it's legs and I recognized it straight away, it was Jake's blue shorts.

Fear suddenly shot right through me again, why had it had Jakes shorts tied to it's legs? I looked at the other two, they also had shorts tied to their legs.

Something didn't feel right, I had already seen something out of the ordinary a few moments before, but another crazy thought suddenly popped into my head.

I looked back into the reddish brown wolf's eyes, I had seen those eyes before. They were like chocolate puddings, someone I knew had the exact same eyes. I swallowed hard and I took a chance no matter how ridiculous it would be.

"Jake...?"

The wolf nodded it's head and my eyes nearly popped out. Did that really just happen? Did it really just nod it's head at me?

"No... it... it can't be!"

The wolf walked a few feet away from me. What was happening?

I wasn't very opened minded with life. I didn't believe in ghosts, goblins or aliens. I only ever believed in something if I heard or saw it with my own eyes or ears. I can't handle abnormal very well, I had many sleepless nights over the past two weeks because something that I couldn't explain happened to me. But when the wolf suddenly exploded and turned into a man, I knew that I had officially cracked.

Jacob stood in front of me completely naked. He untied his shorts from around his ankle and quickly put them on. He had a worried look on his face, he swallowed hard and began to walk towards me once again.

He stood right in front of me and held his hand out to me but I couldn't move, I felt catatonic. I held a blank expression, my arms were stiff and my legs felt like they were going to give up on me. This is what total shock felt like.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mia... Please say something, anything!"

I couldn't open my mouth, my throat felt closed. The two other wolves ran towards some bushes and a few seconds later, out popped Sam and Paul. Them too?

Jacob turned towards them.

"What... what do I do? She's not saying or doing anything!"

"Um, maybe that's because she almost got attacked by a Vampire and now she knows that we are Werewolves? But that's just a guess of course..." Paul said with a hint of sarcasm. I really didn't see how any of this was funny.

"Mia... babe talk to me please! I need to know what your thinking."

But I still couldn't speak, I didn't know what I could have possibly said anyway. What I just experienced, completely knocked the sense out of me. Nothing made sense anymore, what kind of freaky ass town was this?

"I... I want to go back..."

"OK Mia... I'll take you back babe...no problem..."

He walked with me back to his house through the woods. I don't even know where the other two went but I didn't care.

We finally got to his house, he opened his door and I walked inside. I hadn't said a word to him the whole time we were walking back, in fact I couldn't even look at him. I was still completely in a state of shock. I felt numb, I just didn't know what to think or believe but I knew that all I wanted was to go home.

I flung his bedroom door open and I fell onto his bed. I pressed my face into the pillow and I felt the mattress dip down on one side. Jacob lay beside me and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I heard his breathing become uneven and my heart felt like it was breaking. He was crying.

I turned around to face him, his eyes were soaked with tears and they ran down his dark cheeks. I suddenly felt guilty for making him feel like this but I was still feeling unnerved.

"I... I don't want you to fear me Mia. Please don't. I'm sorry for what I am..."

I started crying then and I cupped his cheek with my hand. His eyes flashed back at me and he looked shocked at the fact I was touching him. I didn't want him to feel anymore pain, I didn't want him to feel guilty. But I still needed answers from him.

"I just... don't know how this is even possible!" I whispered through tears.

"It's what we were born with. Me, Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared. We can all phase into wolves at anytime. You remember some of the stories my dad used to tell at the bonfires when we were kids? Well now you know that they were true..."

I stared at him with my mouth gaped open and I sat up and leaned back against the wall. I rubbed the sweat off of my fore head and I looked back at him.

"So that explains what happened to me, I got too close when you first phased... into a wolf? You were the wolf this entire time?" I whisper shouted.

"Yes, but how could I have told you? I denied seeing the wolf you asked me about because I _was_ the wolf. And I hurt you Mia, I gave you those scars!"

He lifted up the sleeve of my shirt and exposed my red, marred flesh. His tears splashed onto my arm and I pulled away from him and stood by the window.

"I understand if you never want to be near me again Mia, I do. But one way or another, you will forgive me and you will want to be with me..." He said.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because... I've imprinted on you..."

"What the hell does imprinted mean?"

It was becoming more confusing by the minute, I was already getting my head round the fact that Jacob and his friends turned into giant fucking wolves, but the next thing he told me blew my mind.

"It's like love at first sight only stronger. It means Mia that you and I were born to be together, you are my perfect match, my other half, my soul mate."

"But that doesn't make sense, you hated me when we were kids."

"I never hated you Mia, you annoyed me yes but I think I've always loved you in a way. When you stepped out of your house the night of the date, it suddenly hit me like a lightning bolt. I knew right then that my feelings for you had already changed. You gave me butterflies, a feeling that you had never gave me before. I think it was because my wolf gene had already kicked it, I only needed to phase. I know that you love me too Mia, last night proved that. I made love to you and I know that it was more than just sex for both of us. I know that you love me Mia even if you don't want to admit it right now."

I looked into his dark eyes and my stomach did a flip. Even though he was something out of the ordinary, I knew that my feelings for him hadn't changed.

"Of course I do Jake. When I thought that... vampire was about to kill me, I knew that I didn't want to die without telling you how much I love you. I will always love you Jake, but I need to get my head round all of this. I need time to think things through..."

He nodded and it looked like he understood. It pained me to be away from him, but I knew that I needed to be on my own for awhile so that I could put my mind at rest.

"That's OK, I'll give you as much time as you want even though it will hurt me to be away from you. I'll be here waiting for you Mia, when you decide to come back to me I will be here with my arms open to you. I'm not going anywhere, I just need you to know that."

I hugged him as tightly as I could, it felt like I was supposed to be there, like his arms were made to be wrapped around me.

"I won't be far away Jake, just give me a couple of days to get used to all this and I'll be back here with you before you know it." I whispered to him.

He nodded at me and pressed his lips into mine. This wasn't goodbye, but I kissed him back as if it was the last time...


	21. Friends no more?

**A/N: This is just a filler peeps but I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately there is no Jacob in this one but he will be in the next one which I will probably post near the end of the week. Please Read and Review and I will love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

My mind was racing, I was dying to know what my best friends had gotten up to the night before. I was just so excited at the fact that they could now officially be a couple. I wanted more than anything in the world for them both to be happy, because Jacob had already told me about him imprinting on her and I knew it was going to be sooner or later till they finally confessed their love for each other.

After leaving that dreadful party last night, I couldn't hold in my shock when Mia asked me to drop her off at Jacob's. At first I thought it would be best for her to go the next day because it was so late but she may have changed her mind after sleeping off the alcohol.

I can't believe how drunk she had got, she must have had over 20 drinks of different things. I hated seeing her dance with Tyler, I knew that she was just doing that to make her mind get off Jake but it turned out to be a disaster in the end. And then there was the fight, I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mia rugby tackled Lauren over the counter, they could have both broken their necks. Thank god Jake was there to maintain her, I'd hate to think what more damage could have been done.

It was 11 am and I had nothing to do. Edward was out hunting yet again and I wouldn't see him for at least a couple of hours. The anticipation was killing me, so I grabbed my coat and headed next door.

Craig answered and gestered me to go upstairs. I knocked on her bedroom door but there was no answer. I knew she was in there because I could hear her radio. I knocked again and she slightly opened it and I could only see half of her face.

"Hey Mia, alright if I come in?"

"Sure."

Her voice sounded very hoarse and tired, and from the half that I saw of her, she didn't look very well. I walked inside and Mia had her back to me staring out of her window. Her room was a complete mess, everything had been frown off her small tables onto her floor. Her bed was covered in clothes and everything out of her closet was hanging out of it.

I sensed straight away that something bad must have happened. My hopes of my best friends getting together simply vanished and I was very concerned about what might have happened. If he had hurt her again, I was going to kill him.

"Mia? Are you OK? What's wrong?"

She slowly turned around and her eyes were very puffy, it looked like she had been crying a lot. Her hair was standing up in all directions, it looked like it hadn't been brushed for months.

"I... didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why?"

She sat on her dressing table chair and swung around to face me on the bed.

"I had quite a crazy night last night..."

"How crazy? Has something happened between you and Jake? Has he hurt you again? If he has I'll-"

"No, it's nothing like that..."

She stood back up and ran her hands through her greasy dark hair. It looked like she was struggling to tell me what had happened. I prayed to god that it wasn't the one thing I was dreading the most.

"Jacob and I... kind of, a little bit... We had sex lets put it that way."

My eyes lit up, my jaw dropped to the ground and I knew if I didn't shut it soon I would drool all over myself. I was completely happy by an instant, so something did happen!

"Oh my god! That's... amazing. But while Billy was in the house?"

"We didn't do it in his house..."

"So where did you do it?"

"Um, against the wall in his garage..."

I started chuckling, jeez how kinky is that? I guess there was so much sexual tension happening at once that they couldn't help themselves. I was very happy for them but I was also slightly jealous. I wanted more than anything for Edward to just slam me against a wall and to take me right there and then but I was lucky if I even got a kiss off him. I craved for Edward to finally touch me but I knew he never would just yet.

"Well, were you safe?"

"Um..."

"Mia! How could you be so careless?"

"Relax, I'm on the pill."

I sighed in relief, as much as I wanted them to be together, Mia getting pregnant wouldn't exactly be the best thing in the world right now. They were much too young for that.

So Mia and Jacob had done the deed, but that didn't explain why she looked so upset and tired.

"So what's happened? Are you both together now then?" I said with a little too much excitement.

"No."

I was taken aback by her tone. She said it so sharply, as if there was no possible way they would ever me together again.

"Why?"

She turned around to me and she had fresh tears in her eyes. She swallowed hard and breathed heavily.

"I knew it, I knew it all along but I just didn't want to admit it to myself because I didn't want to sound like a complete lunatic..."

"You knew what Mia?" I asked her as I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I saw him explode the night of our date, I was sure of it. I knew I didn't dream it..." It sounded like she was talking to herself.

"Just tell me what you are talking about!"

"He turns into a fucking wolf Bella!" She screamed at me. I shushed her and sat her down on her bed. I hoped that Craig didn't hear her otherwise that would be be bad to explain.

When I was sure that he hadn't heard, I turned back to Mia and tried to calm her down.

"How do you know this?" I said trying to sound a little surprised.

She told me about running after him when he brought her out in the woods to tell her something. She told me that she slipped down a hill and was confronted of what sounded like no other than a vampire! I couldn't believe it, it was another worry that came into my mind, I had to pretend that I didn't know about them either.

She told me that it looked like he was about to bite her neck but he was suddenly flung backwards by something strong. It was the wolf that "attacked" her and it torn the vampire to pieces. Then she told me that her worse fear suddenly phased into the man she grew to love.

My heart went out to her, she was sucked into a really complicated situation that she couldn't get out of. She told me that she told him that she needed time to think about what was happening and that she couldn't be near him in the process.

"What do I do Bella? I love him so much, I do! But I can't handle abnormal very well, I'm just still in total shock and the fact that he kept this from me for so long makes it even worse..."

It was eating away at me inside, I couldn't handle my guilt much longer. And suddenly I said something that I swore to myself to never say.

"Mia... I knew."

Her eyes flashed at me and they looked down into my very soul. Her face turned into a frown and she rubbed her hand over her hair yet again.

"You knew what?"

"About Jake... about what he is..."

I had my arm wrapped around her while she was crying but she suddenly grabbed hold of it and pushed it back to me. She got up off the bed and stared out of the window. I was scared, I didn't want to lose a best friend and I didn't know how she was going to take this news. I just didn't want to lie her.

"I'm sorry Mia... he told me the night we both saw him in La Push. He came into my room and helped me guess. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything because it was his secret to tell. I didn't want to lie to you Mia..."

She still had her back to me and she didn't anything till a few seconds later.

"Two weeks. Two weeks I've been left questioning about my sanity and this whole time you knew exactly what happened to me..."

"Please Mia I-"

"You let me go back to him, knowing what he was. What if he phased in front of me again? What if I got hurt _again?_"

"He promised me he would never hurt you again. Mia I'm-"

"Get out Bella."

"Mia please!"

"I said get out!" She shouted at me.

Tears were dripping off my cheeks, I should have kept my mouth shut. Never in all my years of knowing her had we ever had a fight before. It felt so odd with her screaming at me, but I deserved it.

I got up off the bed and walked to her door. Before I walked through it, I took one last look at her. She was still facing the window standing very still, it pained me to see my best friend this way.

I think I had cried for at least two hours straight before Edward arrived. The events of earlier were still playing in my mind and I just couldn't get Mia's pained eyes out of it.

When Edward knocked on the door, I tried my best to act like nothing was wrong but I knew Edward would sense it in a second. He knew everything about me, he didn't have to read my mind to know when something was bothering me.

"Bella? What's happened?" He said as he held me in an embrace. I buried myself in his shoulder and I let out the tears once again, soaking his jacket. He lifted my head with his hands so that I would look at him.

"I'm a terrible friend!"

Edward guided me over to my sofa and he sat down next to me with his arms still around me.

"Just tell me what's happened Bella."

Edward already knew about Jacob and he knew that Jacob had told me about what he was. He was absolutely mortified at first, he didn't want Jake anywhere near me since what happened to Mia.

I told him that Mia had found out what he is and that I told her I already knew because I didn't want to lie to her.

He already knew about the vampire nearly attacking Mia, Alice saw it. But they couldn't help her because it was on Quileute lands, thank god Jacob was there in time to save her.

"Right, that's it." Edward suddenly said and he got up off the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Mia, she can't treat you like this. None of this is your fault Bella, you were only trying to protect your other best friend. You did so much to help for the past two weeks and it's as if she is throwing it into your face. Well I'm not having that."

"She's not at home, I've called. I don't know where she is."

"Don't worry, I'll find her. Wait here till I come back, I'm going to bring her with me so you can both sort this mess out."

Before I could protest, he was already out the door and driving down the road. I wondered what he was going to say to her.

**Edward POV**

I pulled up outside a bar in Port Angeles, I could smell her scent strongly coming from outside so I knew she was in there.

I walked inside and there was hardly anyone in there. It was a very dark place and the only light was coming from the bar, it had bright neon lights all around it. I couldn't see her anywhere so I decided to ask one of the barmen.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a smallish girl with with plumy hair walk in here?"

The barmen pointed into a corner of the room. I turned around to where he was pointing and I could see her figure slightly. She was sitting in the dark, leaning back on her chair with her legs on the table and her arms folded across her chest. I could see a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of her, I could already tell she was drunk.

As I walked closer to her, I could read her mind better. She was thinking about the events of last night and her fight with Bella.

"Mia?"

"I don't want to talk." She grumbled, she wasn't even looking at me and her head was turned away.

"Look, I know you're feeling-"

"Even more than I don't wanna talk, I do not want a pep talk..." She slurred. Her eyes were rolling all over the place.

"Mia, what on earth are you doing?"

She swung her legs off the table and went to pour herself another drink. I frowned at her.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm trying to stop myself from feeling like the bitch that I am."

"You're not a bitch, you're just-"

"I am her best friend, it's my job to be the person she can tell anything to and see at that my friend, I am a bitch."

She knocked back the shot and then poured herself another. I quickly grabbed the bottle of her before she could fill the glass up even more.

"And you think this is going to help you?" I said as I held up the bottle.

"How could she not have told me? We share everything with each other, how could she have kept the fact that Jacob was a werewolf away from me? After everything that has happened..." She said.

I looked around the room and tried to see if anyone had her say the word "werewolf". It didn't look like anyone acknowledged her, they all seemed just as drunk as she was.

"It was down to Jacob to tell you, not Bella. He made her promise not to tell you. I'll tell you right now that I was angry at the fact that Jacob even came near Bella after what he did to you, but I know how it feels to have to keep a secret from someone."

"Whatever." She said as she took another shot. She was starting to annoy me, it looked like she had no interest in what I had to say.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want to be like their mother, you sure have a funny way of showing it..."

She slammed the glass on the table after she had the last drop and stared at me with daggers in her eyes. I knew I may have gone a little below the belt but she was acting like a hypercrite. I could see in her mind how much she resented her mother for abandoning her because of her alcohol problem.

"Excuse me? What the fuck do you know about my mother?"

I tried to change to subject, I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Look Mia, if you don't want to be a bitch then stop acting like one. I know what you have been through has been enough to last anyone a life time but you shouldn't take it out on Bella. She loves you and she would never want to hurt you. I know that you are a good person and a good friend-"

"And I said no pep talks." She grabbed the bottle out of my hand and poured herself yet another drink. "No one listens around here anymore."

She leaned back in her chair to take the shot but she leaned back a little too far and ended up falling off the chair. I could have saved her from the fall but I thought she deserved it for how she was acting.

"You OK?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"Ouch."


	22. Not what I expected

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the mega late update, I've been working on another story. Go check it out! I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, I'm not quite happy with it. Tell me what you think by reviewing please!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**M POV**

My head was pounding and I could hardly see straight. I wanted my friend, Jack Daniels, to make me feel better not worse, but who was I kidding? Why was I turning to alcohol when things got tough? I was becoming incredibly weak and I was acting like a complete idiot.

Sure, things were going a bit crazy lately, Vampire tried to kill me, Jake and his friends are werewolves and Bella knew the whole freaking time and never told me but I knew I needed to keep my head straight. I knew that their was always a light in the tunnel at the end but this sure was some long tunnel.

It was like ever since I came to Forks, my life was just waiting to spiral out of control. Back in L.A. I had the perfect life, great friends, great house, wonderful grandma and my life was always simple. I never thought in a million years that what had happened to me lately, would happen to me. Why me? I'm nothing special, I'm just a normal girl trying to get by in life, I didn't want anything else to fuck it up.

I still felt a little hurt about Bella, but I could also see her side of things. Bella and Jake were great friends, I could see that they would tell each other everything. I can see why Bella kept it from me, she didn't want to break her promise to him, she knew it was down to him to tell me. But a little warning would have been nice.

As much as I was still shocked about the fact Jake was a werewolf, I still loved him. I never thought I would ever say those three words to Jacob Black, my own worst enemy, the kid I hated the most, the one I wanted punch in the face several times. But ever since our date, I saw him in a completely different light, we had so much in common, more than we ever thought possible. He was sweet and kind and not to mention unbelievably gorgeous.

Still, I didn't think I was quite ready to have that life with him, to be the girl dating a mythical creature. It just sounded so crazy and I was still trying to understand about the imprinting part. So I was his perfect match? The person who was born to be only his? It amazed me to think of it that way.

Maybe that's why we were always fighting as kids, even if it wasn't quite love then, there was definitely something there. Something that was pulling us together, even if it was only hate for each other, it was still something that made us feel strongly about each other.

I began to think about our first kiss, how sweet it was. If it wasn't for Embry, I never would have shared it with Jake, I thought I was going to hate it but I knew I liked it. I wondered if he secretly liked it too, and if from that moment, like me, he started to really like me?

As I was deep in thought, a huge bump on the road made my head smack against the car window and I suddenly realized where I was. I was in Edward's Volvo, he must have carried me out of the bar when I fell of the chair and hit my head, how embarrassing.

The headlights from the cars passing by made me squint my eyes, I was feeling very fragile. I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and not wake up for hours, I didn't want to face reality.

"We're here." Edward said quietly.

I lifted my head off the window, my neck felt so stiff. As I went to open the car door I wanted to ask Edward something.

"How did you know where I was?" He took a deep breath and lifted his head to me.

"I... I just did..."

As I went to open my mouth to ask him the question I was dying to ask him, he suddenly spoke before me.

"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer.... Is yes."

I just stared at him, I knew there was something different about him. They were all like him, the Cullens, they had something about them that reminded me of the vampire that went to attack me. I knew there was _something._

"And... Bella knows this?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I didn't know what else to say, the sense was just completely knocked out of me.

"Um, do you kill people?"

"No, my family and I only hunt on animals. That is why our eyes are topaz. I guess you can say we are vegetarian vampires." He said with a crooked smile.

I laughed back, I suppose I had to, I had to do something to make the situation lighter.

"So, you can read my mind? That's how you can answer my questions before I ask them?"

"Yeah, I can read everyone's mind. Except... Bella's."

"Wow, she must feel special." I joked.

There was one more question I needed to ask but I figured I might as well ask it in my head considering he could see it already.

"I found out on the night of your date, Emmett and I went looking for Jake and we found him in his wolf form, I knew it was him because of my ability to read minds. I told him to stay away from you..."

"You did?"

"Yes, but I knew it was impossible for him to do that. I could see in his mind how he already felt about you, how he had imprinted on you. I was scared for yours and Bella's safety. I was furious when I found out he snuck in Bella's room that night, but In the end I understood why he did what he did. I don't like the guy much, he is my mortal enemy after all, but I know what it's like having to keep a secret from the people you care about."

I started to think that if Bella could except her love for what he is, then there shouldn't be a reason why I couldn't except mine, even if he had left me horrible scars on my arm.

"I know what he did is hard to get your head around, but at least he didn't mean to harm you. When I first saw Bella, did you know that I wanted to kill her?"

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, it took all the power in me to stop myself from drinking her sweet blood. But then I started to realize how much of an amazing human being she really is, and instead of having a delicious meal, I found love instead. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Wow, I was learning something knew every minute. Edward told me about the near fatal attack Bella had by another Vampire, she had been through so much already. They both had had many obstacles in their way and if they can get through something as brutal as that, then I needed to be strong and get over what happened to me.

"I'm sorry about before Edward, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it, people handle situations differently but I can already tell you are a strong person so you will over come all this eventually. I'm also sorry about what I said about you're mother, that was out of line."

"No, you were right. I just thought that drinking away my problems would help me, like my mom thought it would. Turns out I was wrong."

"How the hell did you get in their anyway?"

"Fake I.D. You can get them everywhere in L.A."

Edward laughed when I shown it him, it really didn't look anything like me but somehow it always worked. I wished him goodnight as we both got out the car. He went next door to Bella and I went home. I told him that I would make it up with Bella, I didn't want to spend another day not being with her, she was my best friend after all.

When I got in, dad was asleep on the couch. I pulled a blanket over him and dashed upstairs into bed.

The next day, while I was having my breakfast, the phone rang and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mia it's Emily, do you remember me?"

"Oh my god, of course I do, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just wondered if you would like to come round to mine for lunch today?"

"Of course."

"Cool, come by about 11:30 OK?"

"OK, see you then!"

I ran up the stairs and took a quick shower and through on any clothes that faced me in my wardrobe. I wanted to see Bella today and apologize but I would do that later. I hadn't seen Emily since I came back to Forks, she was such a good friend when we were kids.

I asked my dad if I could borrow is car for an hour or two and dashed out the door. As I drove past Jacob's house in La Push, I quickly looked out the window to see if I could see him. He was in his garage working on his car with no top on, it took all the strength I had to carry on down that road, I knew there were still some things we needed to talk about but I was still acting like a big coward.

I pulled up at Emily's and knocked on the door. I heard her say come in so I opened the door and walked right in. The house was so cute, it had beautiful furniture and the walls were filled with bright warm colors.

I saw Emily in the kitchen with her back to me, it looked like she was baking something in the oven.

"Hey Mia, take a seat at the table. Would you like a cup cake?" She said warmly.

"I would love one thanks."

She opened her fridge and pulled out a tray of cup cakes with yellow icing, they looked so delicious. I remember when we were little how much she loved to help Sue Clearwater with her cooking. I helped once, but I completely messed it up and it was Leah's birthday cake, oops.

She walked over to me by the table and handed me a cup cake, it tasted delicious. I smiled at her but I could see that she wasn't making eye contact with me. Her hair was also covering the right side of her face.

She sat opposite me on the table and it looked like she was trying her best to act normal, something was definitely up.

"Everything OK Em?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't their be?"

"I don't know, you just seem different some how. Maybe it's just me..." I shrugged it off and carried on eating the cake.

Her hand came across the table and gently lifted up the sleeve of my black shirt revealing my marred flesh. What was she doing?

"It looks like it's healed pretty well, you got lucky." She said with a smile.

I started feeling really confused,had Jacob told her about what happened to me?

"Yeah I guess so, but how did you-"

"How did I know? I heard about what happened with you and Jake. It was really unfortunate huh? One minute you were fine the next minute you getting clawed by a giant wolf."

She knew so much, I figured she already knew about the boys phasing into wolves considering she's engaged to one. But then I started to see what she was getting at.

"Emily, has what happened to me... happened to you too?" I asked quietly.

She lifted her hand to the side of her hair and pulled it to one side revealing her scars. One side of her face was marred and disfigured, part of her lip had gone, her right eye drooped a little and I could see that the scars came from her head all the way down her right arm.

I was lost for words, her once beautiful face was no only now half beautiful. Her left side was still intact, but the right side looked like a completely different person. Tears started falling down my cheeks, I realized I hadn't swallowed for more than a minute. I was just gaping at her and I suddenly stopped, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Her scars were much worse than mine, much worse.

"Emily I... I can't believe it...Sam did _this _to you?" I said as I stroked the scarred part of her face.

"It was an accident Mia, I was too close to him one night when he phased, like you with Jake. He was still getting used to being what he was, I don't blame him for this. You know about imprinting?

"Yeah, Jake told me about it but it's a little surreal to me."

"Sam imprinted on me, that's why we're together. I heard that you were pretty upset about it, you thought we betrayed Leah. But we never chose this, it's not something you can control. You can try you're hardest to stay away from Jacob Mia, but eventually you will start to feel that no matter what you do, nothing can stop you from wanting him. I know it was a shock to find out about them, but you will learn to accept it. It's just the way it's meant to be."

It felt completely impossible to be able to accept all of this, I could see in Emily's eyes how much she loved being with Sam and that she had no problem with what he had done to her. It was a lot to accept but I guess that's just the power of imprinting, you can easily forgive the man that imprinted on you. Could I forgive Jacob from keeping his secret from me for two weeks?

I left Emily's an hour later after a long chat. I got in dad's car and drove through La Push to get back to Forks. I should have gone and seen Jacob but I still felt completely cowardly. I knew I was going to be fine with him one day. But after seeing Emily, another worry crossed my mind, I didn't want to end up like her.

I got home and I saw dad sat at the dining table with his head in his eyes. I wondered what was wrong and quickly ran over to him.

"Dad, is everything alright?"

"Sit down Mia."

He was starting to make me worry, I hadn't seen my dad act this way before. He removed his hands and looked at me.

"It's your grandma, sweet. She passed away this morning, I'm so sorry honey I really am."

My world suddenly turned upside down, my amazing grandmother had now left this earth. I knew it would happen sooner or later but I still wasn't prepared for it. She was my mom's mother, she was more of a mom to me than her daughter.

I just felt so numb, I wanted to cry but it wouldn't come out, I knew that I must have cried out all the tears that I had already.

I got up from the table and grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"I just need a walk that's all. I'll be fine dad, promise. Love you."

I didn't really know where I was going, just anywhere to clear my head. I suddenly realized that I was walking into the woods and I was on my way to the clearing. I stood in the spot where Jake and I shared our kiss on our date. A few feet away, there was some shredded black material and I knew that it was Jakes old t-shirt.

I grabbed it and held it to me, I lay on the grass and started thinking about my date with Jacob. It was so perfect, the best night of my life, before the dreaded accident. I suddenly wanted Jacob by my side, I needed him to be with me.

It was getting pretty late and the sun had set, the stars filled the sky and their was a crescent moon above. I was still lay on the grass, I stared above me and I began to wonder if one of the stars was my grandma.

As my mind wondered, I heard someone coming towards me but I didn't budge. I was too weak to move and I couldn't be bothered to lift up my head and see who it was. I felt big strong arms lift me up and cuddle me, they were warm and soft.

I buried my head in his chest, he had sat down and put his long legs beside me so I was sat in between them. His hand stroked my hair, his touch gave me goosebumps yet again.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I suddenly burst in to a loud cry. My tears soaked his chest and neck.

"That's it, just get it all out Mia." He told me.

I lifted my head off him and wiped away my tears off his chest. I tried to get myself together, I didn't want him to see my like this, I was sick of crying.

There was silence for awhile, he began to rock me and I just felt so comfortable. His breath tickled the back of my neck, I snuggled into him even more.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too." He whispered back.


End file.
